


New Home In You

by snatchim



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Angst, Dog Hybrid Park Jimin, Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Smut, hybridau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snatchim/pseuds/snatchim
Summary: Abandoned dog hybrid Jimin finds a new home in a very introverted Jungkook.





	1. 1. Cut

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: I am currently deep editing this story so I won’t be updating until I’m finished. I’m sorry to anyone waiting, I just can’t post anymore new chapters when the old ones need major revision. I want to give only the best! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited.

The sound of the lock unclicking is what wakes Jimin up out of his restless sleep in the small, metal, dirty cage.

His first thought is that maybe they're finally feeding him and he's ecstatic; his stomach is filled with hunger and the feeling of what would've been his tail wagging is felt... even though he has no tail.

He's saddened immediately at the remembrance and when he notices the mean doctor has no food he backs up quickly, as far as he can in the cramped, cold cage.

He instantly thinks back to when they first found him, thrown out and undocumented— no collar being a dead give away.

They had been all sweet smiles then, offering him food and a place to stay. He had agreed gullibly and overall desperate for the attention he was so used to having by his last and only owner. Yet instead of the mansion he was so used to seeing, they pulled up to a facility that looked much like the one he was born in.

He should've known something was off, then, especially when the scent of something related to him was highly distressed.

They told him he didn't have to worry about a thing when they saw his expression though and with soft hands, they led him towards the doors. Once inside Jimin saw the truth, the cages filled with all types of naked hybrids and instantly those soft hands guiding him were roughly pushing him into one of the lab rooms.

Jimin had never been a violent hybrid — at least not violent like how everyone thought most hybrids (especially dog hybrids) to be. He, being a Korean bread Pomeranian, was always sweet, outgoing (which caused him a lot of trouble in Seoul because wow, people are so mean and never return his hi's), and bubbly so the most he could ever do when angry is a growl. It shocked even himself though when he attempted to bite, kick, and scratch at the men pushing him.

Nonetheless, it was no use. They were much stronger than him and all he was doing was upsetting them. They called him mean names like abomination and animal — which he wasn't quite sure if he should've been offended by because... he knows he's an animal?

In fact, he had come a long way with embracing the fact. His previous owner had bought him from a much nicer facility, one where he wasn't tested on and had more options. He had been born there, made in a lab and unable to leave sadly because hybrids aren't to be out unless they're bought and had their collar and documents. He was only sixteen then when he was finally bought for a lot of money apparently (seeing as he was lab made and purebred after all). The man that bought him, Yoongi, was much older than him and lived in a big mansion. He had instantly been drawn to Jimin who was in the playroom with the other hybrids waiting to be adopted. Jimin, unlike the other hybrids who stayed back, was staring at him with big curious eyes, blinking innocently while the other hybrids whispered to each other about mean humans. Jimin had heard all the stories about humans buying hybrids and killing them and/or using them for their own personal pleasure yet he had never experienced that so he didn't know what to believe. He knew some of the administrators and watchers were stern, some just plain mean when the hybrids misbehaved but they never mistreated them besides a timeout and always kept them fed. The man though, Yoongi he found out after being adopted, had motioned for him to come over and Jimin did, willingly— _curiously_.

He had always been curious about the outside since he had never been and especially new humans. Yoongi had eyed him, just a simple once over then his eyes fell on top of Jimin's furry ears. They stayed there for a while, watching as Jimin's ears twitched at the other hybrids whispering how courageous or dumb Jimin was. He had reached out to touch one of Jimin's ears that flattened immediately, yet Jimin was anything but scared, even more, curious as Yoongi stroked him softly. Jimin's ears lifted again and with doe eyes, he reached for Yoongi's own ear, which felt way different from his own; he was intrigued by the feeling of touching a human. Yoongi had raised a brow but hadn't pulled back. Jimin had continued to stare, innocently and in fascination as his hands eagerly trailed from Yoongi's ear to his raven nape, then down to his tie. He stared at it in adorable confusion and it seemed to bring an amused smile out of Yoongi who looked back at the administrators and gave a simple nod when they questioned, " _That one?"_

Yoongi had bought Jimin with no hesitation even after seeing how expensive they placed him as. Jimin had gone to say goodbye to all the hybrids he grew up with and even though half of them didn't like him (because he was overly friendly and excited they said) they were happy to see him be brave enough to leave.

Jimin was so excited to be leaving and Yoongi noticed. Their first night together he took Jimin shopping and exploring over Seoul and at the end of it all Jimin was so in love with being free he never wanted to go back to the facility. In fact, he had also gained an attachment to Yoongi as well and after they arrived at his gigantic home and Yoongi placed a baby blue collar around his neck, determining that Jimin was now _his_ , Jimin didn't quite know how to feel.

He had never had an owner obviously so he didn't exactly know what that meant other than that Yoongi was in charge of him. Jimin had promised enthusiastically to never take it off and Yoongi had laughed asking him what would happen if he bought him a new one? Jimin had hesitated but then said that would be fine but the blue one would always be his favorite because it was his first collar ever. Yoongi, he learned, was overall very sweet behind his blank demeanor and spoiled him on end, never pressuring him to do the things Jimin had heard buyers do to their hybrids. In fact, Yoongi only bought Jimin as someone to keep him company in his big house, he never demanded Jimin of anything and even as years passed the most he ever wanted from Jimin was a conversation and a cuddle— at least until Jimin hit his first heat at eight-teen and their relationship took a turn both romantically and sexually.

Overall, Jimin had already been attached to Yoongi so it just made him even more attached, possessive even...

He ended up claiming Yoongi during his heat. He couldn't help it, Yoongi had just helped him so well during his heat that even after it was over Jimin still wanted him to continue to touch him whenever in that way... kiss him whenever... and Yoongi did.

At least until he didn't. Jimin remembers how he began to feel lonely when Yoongi wasn't around and so one day he mentioned marriage and pups to Yoongi and Yoongi had rubbed it off, saying that the idea would be impossible. They would never be able to get married and Jimin would never be able to take care of children since he wasn't mature enough and could barely care for himself. Jimin was upset, annoyed, and overall saddened at that but he didn't bring it up again, instead noticing how Yoongi stopped being so affectionate. He stopped complementing him, he stopped kissing him, he stopped touching him and started overworking. The mansion would feel empty and Jimin was always lonely. Yoongi would come home and barely acknowledge him, especially when he knew that Jimin smelt him. A new scent, an unwelcomed scent that was suddenly everywhere as Yoongi soon enough introduced Jimin to Hoseok, another dog hybrid who he had been seeing and wondering when to finally bring home. Hoseok was... adorable, funny, outgoing and Jimin hated him. Jimin hated the fact that he hated him when deep down he knew he and Hoseok could've gotten along well — yet Jimin felt replaced. Yoongi looked at Hoseok the way he _use_ to look at him and Jimin hated knowing that all Yoongi's 'I love you's' and touches would be going to Hoseok soon.

Yoongi assumed that since Jimin was lonely he would love new company, he hadn't expected Jimin to withdrawal and glare at Hoseok until the other warily hid behind him though, looking unsure and feeling unwelcomed.

Yoongi had given Jimin that look he always gave him when he was disappointed and Jimin _rarely_ saw it, yet every time he did he immediately felt regretful and his ears dropped.

Yoongi had shown Hoseok around, fed him, cleaned him, and dressed him in Jimin's clothes until he could go shopping for him. Jimin watched everything, watched the way Yoongi smiled in adoration and touched Hoseok affectionately, he watched Yoongi tell Hoseok to go lay in _their_ bed while he stayed by the door, feeling left out. Yoongi had asked him if he was ready to be friendly now, face stern and expectant, but Jimin just stared with those big doe eyes, filled with confusion and betrayal, then turned away, deciding to sleep in the living room that night.

Hoseok had come down the next morning, eyeing him cautiously and Jimin thought it was cute, yet he still glared. Hoseok was courageous enough to take a seat on the edge of the couch even as Jimin growled. Hoseok then offered a small smile and introduced himself, he was a corgi and loved to dance, he really liked Jimin's collar and Jimin had growled again at that, telling him that he'd never get one. Hoseok had frowned, looking like he was going to cry almost and Jimin kind of felt bad so he immediately mumbled that he liked to dance too. Hoseok tried to talk to him more but Jimin still only gave small replies, the smell of Yoongi on him upsetting him more and more with every huff.

It was expectant though, it was _known_ that dog hybrids were possessive and didn't like to share who they claimed, so Yoongi should've known Jimin wouldn't react well but he assumed that Jimin would grow to love Hoseok.

But... That didn't happen and instead, when Yoongi came down, a big smile towards Hoseok as he caressed his ears, Jimin just hated him more. Yoongi saw Jimin frowning again and gave his own disapproving frown, this time Jimin didn't feel regretful though because it was like Yoongi didn't even care about him anymore. He showed Hoseok more affection, he took Hoseok out more, he gave Hoseok _that_ funny smile whenever he came home and Jimin a simple pat on the head.

Things had just gotten worse, especially when Hoseok went through heat. Jimin, who finally began to sleep in the king bed again with both Yoongi and Hoseok, had been trying for the longest to get Yoongi to touch him yet Yoongi would always brush him off angrily and tell him that Hoseok would feel left out because he wasn't ready. Jimin wanted to scream, what about him!

_I've been feeling left out since he's been here!_

Yet all he could do was whimper sadly and avoid Hoseok's sad gaze as Yoongi cuddled him.

Yoongi didn't even hesitate to touch Hoseok when his heat started and Jimin was obviously jealous. He was so upset and it showed even as Yoongi told him he'd be helping Hoseok for a few days so sleep in the guest bedroom. By the time they came out, Hoseok was wearing a diamond collar and Yoongi was wearing Hoseok... yeah Hoseok had claimed him.

Yoongi allowed Hoseok to claim him and Jimin didn't even want to go near him. He wouldn't— no he couldn't, he couldn't look at either a cautious Yoongi or an ecstatic Hoseok who was happily telling him that Yoongi did, in fact, give him a collar.

That night, when Jimin had still slept in the guest bedroom, Yoongi had assumed it was because of the smell of Hoseok's lingering heat. He promised that he'd get the maids to clean everything, not so that it wouldn't bother Jimin but so that it would be " _fair"._ Jimin knew nothing would be fair though, he knew Yoongi loved Hoseok more than him, he _heard_ Yoongi whisper to Hoseok that night _how_ much he loved him and it reminded Jimin of how Yoongi use to whisper to him.

 _That night,_ Jimin shakily took his collar off with tears streaming down his face, and he left.

He didn't pack anything and he didn't know where he was going but the night was warm and he was grateful to be away and to explore.

Days passed and nobody looked for him. He got hungry, he got cold, and he had nowhere to stay because everywhere he went they shooed him away for being an uncollared hybrid or just a hybrid in general.

Eventually, he took home at a park and would eat whatever was left by the children, playing with them until their mothers screamed angrily at him and called the pound.

He'd hide until they went away and then he found himself right back on the swings, waiting for nothing. He was dirty and sad and by then he missed Yoongi so much (even Hoseok really) but he wouldn't go back. He didn't feel welcomed there anymore and eventually when he was roaming for food some man asked him how he got away with going around for so long without an owner.

Jimin had shrugged and told him he didn't have an owner anymore and the man told him he'd find him one easily. Jimin being as gullible as he is told him okay as long as he wouldn't have to share the new owner. The man had chuckled sinisterly and told him not to worry about any of that.

Soon enough a naive Jimin learned that it was all lies, he wasn't getting a new owner or a new home. The men had forced him naked and then thrown him inside an experiment booth that was surrounded by scientists who paid the men. They did all sorts of things to him, first, they drenched him clean and then took tests on him. He attempted to fight them whenever they touched him and in the end, it ended with him getting his tail cut off as punishment.

Jimin was more than devastated. The tail he always got compliments on in his old facility by the scientist who made him, other hybrids, and by Yoongi especially, was gone... completely.

Jimin then decided he should have never left Yoongi. He should've just sucked up his emotions and shared, yet he didn't and now this is where he was. Being tested on and neglected.

All Jimin could think of was the rumors he use to hear and how they were all true, humans _are_ evil.

The doctor, whose face is covered by a mask therefore only showing his cold, careless eyes, grabs Jimin and yanks him out the cage easily seeing as Jimin is so underweight.

Jimin yelps, falling to the cold tile floor. The other hybrids watch him, some grateful that it isn't them getting pulled out and others with sad eyes because they know how it feels to be getting experimented on.

Taehyung, a Korean jindo dog hybrid he met and became close to through the cages, stares at him with such sad, pitiful eyes as he whimpers.

They had been planning to get out of here together and run away yet Jimin assumes they'll kill him before that happens. He doesn't tell Taehyung that though, not wanting to crush anymore of the boy's dreams of getting a good owner since he already told him about what happened with Yoongi and how he was replaced.

Taehyung was sad after hearing that, and all his hopes for a good owner we're completely gone, especially after hearing other bad stories.

Even so, he was still craving that affection like most hybrids did.

Even Jimin— no _especially Jimin._ He missed Yoongi, he couldn't lie. He missed the smiles, the warmth, the touches, everything... even the neglect at this point yet he promised he wouldn't go back... _haha_ , it's not like he can anyways.

"Come on pure bred, I want to see how your body reacts without its ears."

Jimin's eyes widened in fright, the other hybrids gasping for him as the man pulls him towards one of the labs.

He heard screaming in other ones, the smell of dying hybrids everywhere and it was enough to make him react badly — viciously.

He _wouldn't_ be next.

A growl came rumbling out of him as the scientist opened the door. It grew louder and louder until the man turned around with wide eyes.

"Come on, don't be a difficult doggy. Just let us do what we gotta do—"

Jimin attacked him.

"Hey! Stop! Help me!" The man cried, not single handedly being able to stop Jimin from pouncing on him and scratching him all over.

It was clear he expected Jimin to be a bit more willing seeing as he already got his tail cut off for misbehaving, yet... that obviously wasn't the case.

Jimin wasn't losing anything else. He already lost his owner and tail in the _same_ year!

The sound of feet running towards him is what makes him stop to look up.

He hadn't done too much damage but the scientist was in shackles, scared out of his life when the scratches on his face were only enough to burn for the next two weeks. Other scientist came in on him, holding paralyzers and Jimin jumped up, backing up into a corner as one tried to poke him.

"L-Leave me alone! You're not taking my ears! Y-You already took my tail that's not fair!"

The scientist laughed and all Jimin heard was pure _evil_.

"You're a disgrace, a disgusting dog. You really think things should be fair for you? You're an animal. Attacking an innocent man? I'll be taking much more than your ears, maybe even your precious fingers—"

"No!" Jimin cried, attempting to hiss at him to hide his distress. "My owner will find you and have you arrested!" He said in a hurry and although he believed Yoongi wasn't looking for him, he was still Yoongi's hybrid and he knew people got into lots of trouble for messing with other people's hybrids.

The man's eyes widened. "Owner?! He has an owner!?"

He turned back to the other scientists who didn't know for sure and groaned.

"That bitch told me he was homeless! I should've known he was risking stealing hybrids for my easy cash!"

Jimin gulped, staring with blinking wide eyes at the scientist and watching him put the paralyzer down. He cornered Jimin in.

"If you tell anyone what happened to you here I'll find you and I'll kill you, understand?"

Jimin nodded frantically, his heart beating out of his chest as the scientist backed up.

"Get him out of here and find me another pure breed with _no_ owner that could possibly take me to the courts this time!"

The next thing Jimin knew was that he was outside, barefooted and dressed in an oversized hospital gown.

He was extremely sad that he didn't get to say goodbye to Taehyung and he just hoped the boy held on long enough to get rescued.

"Poor Tae..." Jimin sighed, arms coming around each other as he began to walk out of the facility and into the city.

He took a look back at the address of the street the building was on and placed it in his mind, promising he'd find a way to get Taehyung and the other hybrids out of there.

As of right now though, he had no idea what to do. He was finally free after being locked in for months and he just wanted to jump around in happiness, his tailbone already wagging excitedly, making him both sad and happy that at least it could still move.

Nonetheless, it was freezing cold though and he knew instead of celebrating he should probably look for some food and warm shelter for the night.

*  
  *  
  


Jungkook's late. Jungkook's very late and he can already hear Seokjin bitching about how late he is and the fact irritates him.

He hated his job sometimes and often wished he would've just stayed as an underground one hit wonder manhwa artist yet he didn't, he built a company off his work and now he's an infamous CEO that deals manhwa with two idiots.

Jungkook groans, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He washed his face quickly and only attempted to comb through his hair once as he brushed his teeth at the same time.

He hurriedly threw on a suit, not even putting the tie on right and knowing that Seokjin would scold him for it.

"Fuck," he groaned when he got outside and saw the traffic.

He'd just have to take the quick train then and maybe grab a coffee and something to eat (because when was the last time he did that?).

He sighs, doing just that and ending up there with little time to spare.

It was freezing outside he noticed as he took a seat on a bench, occupied by a stranger he didn't even bother to glance at as he took a sip of his hot coffee, sighing at the warmth but disagreeing with the horrible taste.

"I told them four fucking sugars what is this?" he complained to himself, placing the coffee down between his legs grumpily.

Jimin eyed the stranger that had just taken a seat beside him. He was extremely good-looking, even with his messy hair thrown back off his forehead and unruly expensive suit. Jimin smelt (over the amazing scent of the stranger) the annoyance on him and noticed that he looked agitated.

Jimin assumed it was because they got his coffee wrong, noticing how the man didn't look like he wanted it. Jimin's stomach was growling and he began to speak not thinking that him being a hybrid would bother the man since he _did_ take a seat next to him.

"I-I can drink it for you!" He said, not thinking it would come out as enthusiastic or desperate as it did but _it did._

Could you blame him? He was starving! (And freezing so the coffee should warm him up for a little bit)

Jungkook looked up at the sudden voice, eyes taking place on the boy next to him, barely noticing that it wasn't fully even a boy like he assumed it was.

It was... a hybrid.

Jungkook had never been this close to a hybrid, in fact, he barely saw them around this part of town and was curious as to why this hybrid was waiting for the subway only dressed in what looked like a hospital gown with no collar.

The more Jungkook took him in, big eyes, high chestnut ears on dull brown hair, he noticed how dirty the hybrid was. Especially his barefooted feet and he instantly felt... bad? Hesitatingly, he grabbed the coffee and handed it to him, eyes still trained on his small body and dirty hands that grazed his own, making him avert his gaze and question why he wasn't disgusted.

Everyone says such horrid things about hybrids like, _they're disgusting, vile animals, they hurt others and some even eat people_ (yeah, dumb stuff). et But this one doesn't look capable of doing such things, he only looks lost and hungry — _in need of a good bath too_ , Jungkook thought as he opened his bagel bag and watched the hybrid down the coffee.

Jimin sighed happily, licking the bitter taste off his thick lips as he stared longingly at the empty cup. He was still hungry but feeling grateful as he looked back at the man who quickly averted his eyes as he chewed on something that smelled absolutely delicious to Jimin.

Jimin eyed both the food and him, wondering why he _as a human_ was being kind and not running away at the sight of him being a hybrid like all the other people had done to him so far (one lady threw her purse at him when he asked her if she knew where a bathroom was! Then she told him to pee outside like the animal he is! Can you believe?!)

Jimin has a feeling the man hadn't noticed he was a hybrid, seeing as he did look a bit shocked when Jimin began to talk to him, taking in all Jimin's features with a wary, also curious gaze.

Yet Jimin couldn't smell any disgust or even discomfort on him and he instantly smiled at that, eyes falling back to the bag the stranger was holding.

Jungkook noticed the hybrid staring at him from the corner of his eye and he awkwardly glances over, the hybrid not even trying to hide the fact that he was looking. In fact, he was almost towering over Jungkook's food! Attempting to see what it was as if he hadn't seen food in forever.

Maybe he hasn't, Jungkook thought, taking in the sight of how thin the hybrid was.

 _Shit._ That also made him feel bad, just knowing that someone (even a hybrid) was possibly starving made him feel horrible.

"It's a bagel. Do you want it?"

Jungkook offered his bagel, the hybrid jumping back a bit when he outstretched his arm, but nodding and taking the bagel nonetheless, a cute surprised gasp falling past his lips as he then bit exactly where Jungkook took a bite.

Jungkook watched him devour the bagel as his train pulled up, other waiting people watching Jimin with disgust in their features, some looking at Jungkook in disbelief, knowing that when you're nice to a stray hybrid they take advantage of it.

They want more.

Jimin wanted more and he watched intently —longingly, as Jungkook took his leave without even glancing back at him.

Jimin hoped that the man would be back soon.

 


	2. 2. Stray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited.

It was a rough day at work in the office for Jungkook and all he wanted to do was go home, eat, shower, sleep and not come up with any more manhwa ideas.

He was already loosening his tie as he stepped off of the train yet the sight of a small body curled up on a bench in the subway station is what makes him halt on his way home.

He internally groans as he takes a closer look at the sleeping, shaking hybrid, instantly feeling bad _again._

He now had another feeling that it was homeless and was wondering why was that. He had never seen him before today so Jungkook assumed he was newly homeless, maybe kicked out for something.

Jungkook didn't know what that something was and he didn't _want_ to know either, sighing as he turned away and made his way home, a feeling of unwanted regret seeping in his stomach.

*  
  *

The next day Jungkook was late again and Jimin was once again waiting on the bench he slept on.

Jungkook could barely sleep thinking about the hybrid freezing to death and he even forced himself to be a little late so he could get him a hot coffee and bagel.

He didn't admit that though, not even listening to his conscious that repeatedly kept asking him why he cares so much.

_Yo_ _u don't care about anything!_

He didn't care necessarily... he just felt _bad._

Pity! That's what it was, he felt pitiful for the hybrid.

_Pfft. Pity?! Can you believe?!_

Jimin perked up at the sight of the man returning today. He hadn't seen him last night coming home, only smelling his scent longingly when he woke up this morning, so he took the time to eye him again.

He looked tired and his hair was disheveled again, tie loose. Yet, he had food again and Jimin's ears raised at the sight. He couldn't help but to peek over, noticing _two_ coffees today! He wondered who the extra one was for, hopefully him, he started to think but the man didn't glance at him yet, seeming stuck on something so Jimin backed off a little, awkwardly glancing between him and his cold feet swinging on the bench.

Jungkook saw the way the hybrid shot up at his appearance and he felt a bit strange knowing that he was waiting for him... or his food at least, Jungkook thought noticing the hybrid eyeing his coffees.

Jungkook finally glances over at him and the hybrid didn't avert his gaze, instead staring with those big eyes, his ear and nose twitching.

Jungkook offered a coffee and he instantly reached for it, smiling thankfully as Jungkook pulled out a bagel.

Jimin stopped sipping the coffee to look over at the bagel. "B-Bagel?"

Jungkook felt something turn in him at the sound of the hybrid's soft voice and he lent it out. Jimin quickly grabbed it and though he didn't say thank you Jungkook had a feeling he really appreciated it by the way he hugged it, his dirty legs swinging happily.

"Is it good?" Jungkook finds himself asking and Jimin nods vigorously, almost half way through his when Jungkook takes a bite of his own.

He wants to ask the hybrid more questions, personal questions he's never even been curious about, but he doesn't want to seem interested. The hybrid seems gullible and Jungkook doesn't want him to get attached to him because he doesn't even ride the train everyday. Only when he's late, so he knows he can't feed him everyday. Truly he doesn't even know why he's doing it now, it wasn't even in him to feed the homeless!

He keeps that mentality in mind when he boards the train, hybrid happily waving him off as he stares at it blankly.

 _Oddly_.

*  
*

All day at work Jungkook's annoyed because he keeps thinking of that hybrid, wondering if it'll still be there when he got off his train.

Namjoon had stared at him weirdly, eyeing him especially hard when he didn't even blink as Namjoon broke a printer.

_A printer._

He and Seokjin both thought he'd freak because _how do you break a printer?!_

Yet all Jungkook did was blink, glaring at his computer that had searched in the search engine, where do hybrids come from?

"Hybrid? Are you creating a hybrid manhwa for all the pervs that keep asking for one?"

Jungkook had only glanced up at his friend and worker (aka his COO), Namjoon, who stood behind his chair noisily, broken printer in his hands. Seokjin, his assistant (aka CVO), gave a look from his seat where he sat going over the art for Jungkook's recent manhwa line. He too came to stand behind Jungkook's chair, noisily.

"Or did you take my joke about you being lonely to the heart Jungkook? Aish you did! Don't tell me you're going to buy one," Seokjin had frowned. "You can barely take care of yourself sometimes," he added in a laugh and Jungkook rolled his eyes.

"I'm not doing either of those. I'm just doing research. I met one yesterday."

Both of their eyes had widened.

"Woah! That's so cool I've always wanted to meet one! Are they viscous like people say they are or are they cute just how they look?" Namjoon had questioned eagerly and Jungkook had sighed.

"I don't know hyung that's kind of why I'm researching," Jungkook said, though he admitted with a good clean the hybrid would probably be really cute.

"Where did you even meet a hybrid? Was it a stray?" Seokjin questioned, his face contorted, and Jungkook nodded.

"I met him at the train station. He's been sleeping there and yesterday and today I fed him bagels."

"You did what?!" Seokjin exclaimed and Jungkook turned to him questionably.

"What?" He asked, face blank.

Seokjin gave him a disbelieving look while Namjoon just _looked_ confused.

"You're not supposed to feed strays! It's like feeding a dog. They get fed once and become attached. Now he's going to stay waiting for you and your food forever!"

Jungkook had frowned. He didn't even think about that.

"Wah really? What happens if Jungkook doesn't feed him anymore?" Namjoon asks, printer still in his hands.

Seokjin gives him an obvious look. "Um it'll probably be sad?" He turns to Jungkook jokingly. "Or maybe even follow you home."

Jungkook rolls his eyes once again.

"That'd be so creepy! What if you wake up and it's under your bed?!"

Jungkook blinked at him.

"Shouldn't you be buying a new printer instead of asking me dumb questions?" Jungkook had questioned, voice monotone, as he exited stupid hybrid websites full of obvious lies.

_Hybrids eat humans!_

What?

Seokjin laughed, taking in Namjoon's embarrassed expression and pointing at his face. "See I told you he'd say something eventually."

"It was an accident! I elbowed the ink into the wrong hole while looking up what hole to put it in in the first place!"

"Obviously the ink hole," Jungkook deadpanned.

"Well I know that now!"

"Sure you do," Seokjin rolled his eyes then turned back to Jungkook, leaning over his desk to give him a look you'd get from your mother when she knows you have drama to tell her.

"Wow, so you do have a heart? I can't believe you fed it. Two days in a row! Wah!"

Jungkook shrugged. "I wasn't initially going to but it kept looking at my food."

"Ooh what were you eating?" Namjoon questioned, hungry because he missed breakfast, and Seokjin scoffed.

"Out of all the questions, you ask him about what he was eating?"

"Hey! I know you're not talking about me! Tell Jungkook about how you ate all the muffins he ordered!"

Seokjin shushed Namjoon. "Aish! You're such a snitch!"

Jungkook had tuned them out after Namjoon started complaining about how mean Seokjin was to him.

He didn't even glance their way when Seokjin latched himself to Namjoon, promising that he loved him dearly all while Namjoon who was then blushing dropped the printer, breaking it even more.

Seokjin attempted to hide his laugh by quickly exiting to his small office while Namjoon who was afraid of Jungkook's wrath, that usually only comes out when he's stressed, stared wide-eyed and expecting to be yelled at.

Yet that didn't happen and he raised a brow, shrugging as he went to go throw the printer away.

It was weird. They had never seen Jungkook so interested in anything other than his work and Jungkook had never _been_ interested in anything other than his work (not even family or friends) so he doesn't know why all of a sudden he's so intrigued in hybrids or specifically the one at the train station.

He had never been interested in them before because for one he never saw any that close and two, he doesn't even like animals.

Yet they're not necessarily just animals, they're human too, and maybe that's what weirdly interests Jungkook.

He wonders if the hybrid would be sad if he stopped bringing it food, he also wonders why he feels bad again just thinking about the hybrid being sad.

 _This is weird._ Jungkook thinks and all day he sits researching hybrids, specifically dog hybrids until it's time for him to go home.

He waves off Namjoon and Seokjin's offer for dinner and just takes the subway home.

He has a headache from staring at his computer all day and all he wants to do is sleep. He thinks this will be a perfect night to sleep well because it looks like it'll rain and he always sleeps good in the rain.

But then he thinks about that hybrid again.

It's going to rain and that hybrid has no home. Jungkook hopes maybe it found shelter for the night and isn't just sitting out in the freezing cold, yet it didn't he finds out as he takes in its sleeping figure, once again shivering on the bench as he steps off the train.

He stares at it, feeling _so_ bad and he hates the feeling! He's not used to feeling bad about anything anymore, especially people, who he always tried his best to stay isolated from.

Jungkook tries to tell himself that he doesn't feel bad and the hybrid must be homeless for a reason. He must be bad or something and Jungkook doesn't want to get involved in whatever the hell it may be.

 _I don't feel bad_ , Jungkook insists this with himself even as he pulls off his suit jacket and places it on the shaking boy then makes his way home.

Jimin watches the stranger from earlier walk away after staring at him for a good five minutes. Jimin had stayed up till now to see him get off the train, not wanting to miss sight of him again. He even pretended to be asleep just to see if the man would take notice of him and _he did! He even put his jacket on me!_ Jimin was stunned, his ear twitching almost immediately as he curled into it. _He loved the scent._ It was so... manly? Jimin had never used that term but he remembers Yoongi said it once when describing men that are "tsundere," whatever that may be. All Jimin knows is that it fits well with the strangers scent and he wants more of it.

Jimin wonders why the man put his jacket on him? Did he care? _Maybe... hm_ _._ Jimin noticed it was almost as if he was having a small debate with himself, the unsure look on his face never leaving even as he walked away.

Jimin doesn't know why he followed, maybe it was because of the rain that suddenly started to pour, maybe it was because of the lightening striking and scaring him, maybe it was Jungkook's scent and curious stare that Jimin had been dreaming of all day.

Jimin's not sure what it was but he follows Jungkook's scent anyway until he arrives at a new duplex looking home with an obvious unused backyard that led to the kitchen window.

*  
   *

Jungkook sighs, taking off his tie and throwing it on the couch to pick up later as he makes his way to the kitchen to find something to eat.

He sees the hard rain through his window and still feels bad that he left the sleeping hybrid in the freezing cold even if he did leave his jacket. The feeling in him worsens when he hears the lightening yet what could he have done? Let the hybrid stay with him? _Heck no_ _!_ He had no idea how true those rumors are and even if the hybrid he saw didn't look to be viscous he still wasn't risking it.

Or at least he said he wasn't.

After quickly eating some ramen, complaining that he needs a maid (Jin still questions him every single time he comes over why hasn't he hired one yet seeing how messy he was and how much money he owns —that he never uses!) and taking a shower he instantly knocks out.

Until the sound of something breaking pulls him out of his sleep. He jumps up immediately, quickly throwing on some sweats as he grabs the nearest thing to him, a shoe, and goes downstairs to find the noise.

Jimin is staring wide-eyed at the window glass around him, thinking what did he do!? What's he going to do?! Heaving in agony just as a light is switched on.

"Yah! I gotcha!" Jungkook pauses when he takes sight of the hybrid from earlier, all soaking wet and dripping on his kitchen floor.

He doesn't know why he expected a burglar— what would he do with a shoe is the real question though, if it was a burglar.

Jungkook stares at the hybrid with defensive eyes. " _What_ are you doing!? Why are you in my house?!" He demands an answer all while lowering his hand and shoe when he sees the hybrid's wide eyes on it, gaze scared and whole demeanor terrified.

The hybrid stutters on a reply and Jungkook sighs annoyed, dropping his shoe while his hands find his head.

He could feel a headache approaching again as he massages his temples.

How does he go about in this situation? What does he do with _a hybrid_? Should he call like a hybrid association or something to pick him up?

He opens his eyes to stare at the hybrid who's blinking up at him, the fright in him suddenly replaced by curiosity.

"Bagel?" He asks innocently, doe cut eyes and arms wrapped around himself.

Jungkook stares in disbelief.

"You just broke my window and you want me to give you a bagel?!"

Jimin's ears flattened, feeling scolded as his gaze lowers. "I'm sorry."

Jungkook feels something clench in his chest and he hates himself for it, he hates himself for hating to see this hybrid looking all apologetic and sad.

Jungkook groans, head thrown back and obnoxious. "Fuck... what am I going to do."

He avoids stepping on glass as he side steps the hybrid and makes his way to the broken window. The rain was coming into it and he quickly finds something to cover it, using tinfoil and tape (that he doesn't even know how got into the kitchen) to secure it for now until he can get it fixed.

He then grabs a broom and begins to sweep up the broken glass, the hybrid watching him all while he thinks of _what_ to do _with_ the hybrid.

"Are you going to tell me why you followed me and broke into my home now?" Jungkook asks sternly, eyebrow raised and hands placed low on his shirtless hips. Jimin openly hesitates on an answer, eyes roaming Jungkook's lean body before landing on his sharp gaze.

"I... bagel?"

Jungkook's eye almost twitches.

"Bagel?"

Jimin nods surely and Jungkook has no idea what he means.

"You followed me for a bagel?"

Jimin frowns as he finds his words, body shaking even in Jungkook's heated home. "No... well yes but you're nice?"

Jungkook scoffs at that. He knows he's an asshole, especially at work; people tell him all the time and he doesn't even try to make them think differently.

"I'm nice because you looked hungry and I gave you a bagel?"

Jimin hesitates, thinking to himself before mumbling. "Yes?"

Jungkook frowns. "Has no one ever given you food before or something?"

"Well... yeah my old owner always fed me. He has lots of delicious food! I miss it... the mean people never fed me. Neither did people on the streets..."

Jimin has this thing about him, almost like an emotional switch and Jungkook finds himself intrigued in it, frowning whenever Jimin frowns.

"Well obviously people on the street aren't just going to feed you, they probably have families to feed," Jungkook sees Jimin's eyes sadden. "Wait who's your owner? Why aren't you with them? And mean people? What mean people?"

Jungkook's confused and irritated and he just wants to sleep but there's something about Jimin that's keeping Jungkook from throwing him outside and back into the rain.

Jimin's frown deepens. "I don't have an owner anymore... he got a new, cuter hybrid so I left and the mean people found me and did mean things to me. They said if I tell anyone though they'll kill me! So I can't tell you."

Jungkook notices Jimin talks almost like a child and it's actually really cute he wants to smile but the things Jimin is telling him forces him not to.

"They'll kill you? Who?" Jungkook frowns and Jimin shrugs.

"I can't tell you!" He exclaims and Jungkook's eyes widen in surprise.

Jungkook scratches his nape, before sighing. "Oh please, I doubt they kill you, who's the mean people?"

Jimin sighs, almost annoyed. "I don't know their names... all I know is that they live on Rise St. in a big building that supposed to sells mattresses but really their killing hybrids in the back."

Jungkook's frown is back again and his heart is aching repeatedly for the hybrids he always hears nasty things about — which he still wasn't seeing. Okay, Jimin did break into his house but it was harmless, he didn't attack him and maybe he's just a bit clueless on what not to do in the world.

"So... you have nowhere to go then?" Jungkook questions and Jimin noticeably pouts, body sulking sadly.

"No... I've been asking people if they're in need of a pet but nobody likes me... you're the first person that even offered me food."

Jungkook doesn't know why he's surprised to hear that but he is. He out of all people offering something other than a deal, wow.

"Really?" The surprise is evident in his usually monotone or irritated voice, but Jimin doesn't even take notice of it, instead, he nods happily, eyes roaming around Jungkook's cozy house frantically.

"Yes! Do you need a pet?! You can be my new owner! Just know I don't like to share so don't replace me or anything—"

Jungkook sputters, hand motioning for Jimin to stop.

"Hold on! Just calm down for a second you're getting way too ahead of yourself kid. I never agreed to anything."

Jimin frowns. "Kid? But I'm not a kid! I'm 27."

Jungkook raises a brow, surprise taking over all his features because Jimin not only looks way younger than 27, but he acts younger too.

"You're 27?"

"Yes. My birthday is in October, the 13th. I don't know the date now though so I'm not sure if it passed or not..." Jimin pouts and Jungkook bites his bottom lip, that feeling in his belly again.

"Yeah, it's November now."

"Oh..." Jimin seems really disappointed now and his hand trails up to his neck, holding it there as his eyes trail sadly, ears dropping along with them.

Jungkook lets out a long sigh at the sight, he always had a weak spot for cute things.

"What's your name?" Jungkook finds himself asking as he takes a seat on a stool, Jimin watching him light a cigarette as he speaks eagerly.

"J-Jimin! I'm Jimin. Park Jimin! What about you? What's your name?"

Jungkook's lip quirks at Jimin's sudden excitement. "I'm Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. I'm only 25 so I guess that means your my hyung."

"Hyung? I've never been a hyung before... and 25? Wow you look..." Jimin trails off while Jungkook chuckles, only taking a few drags of his cigarette before putting it out in an ash tray.

"Old?"

Jimin shakes his head, a small blush seen on his flushed pale cheeks.

"No no, just... mature? I'm not sure if that's the right word? Yoongi hyung stopped teaching me things after so long..."

Jungkook makes a face, "Yoongi?"

Jimin nods, his features almost excited for a moment before it changes into a grimace.

"Yeah... my old owner, the one I said replaced me."

"Why'd he replace you? Did you break his window too?" Jungkook's only joking but Jimin responds exasperatedly, almost angrily.

"No! Of course not! He.. I don't know why he got a new hybrid. I think he was bored of me."

Jungkook snorts. "I don't see how."

Jimin eyes widen, hope everywhere. "You don't think he was bored of me?"

Jungkook shrugs. "I mean you don't seem like the type to bore someone so..."

Really, Jungkook doesn't even personally know Jimin but he can see how bright and eager the other is and he finds it fascinating. Usually, bright and eager people annoy him though so he's not sure what's up today.

Jimin downs a little then subconsciously says, "Oh. Maybe it's because I asked for kids then."

If Jungkook was drinking he'd definitely be spitting out everywhere.

"Yeah okay um... do you want to shower?" Jungkook changes the subject awkwardly and abruptly before standing from his seat and answering for Jimin. "Yeah actually, let's get you showered come on."

Jungkook doesn't wait for Jimin to reply after seeing the way dirty water drips from Jimin onto his kitchen floor. He doesn't want to see the excited, thankful expression Jimin's wearing because he knows in the morning it'll be gone when he tells Jimin he can't stay here permanently.

Jungkook has never lived with anyone but his grandparents who have now passed. Even in college he stayed in a single dorm paid off with all the scholarships he had.

He was attached to his grandparents that's raised him all his life since he had no clue who his mother was and his rich father didn't have time for him.

When his grandparents died during his college years you can definitely say he fell into a deep depression and began isolating himself from everyone which was really bad seeing as he was already anti-social.

He was drinking straight liquor heavily, smoking, and he had an insane case of insomnia.

Luckily in college, he met best friends Namjoon and Seokjin who made it their purpose to become his friend. He use to be so rude to them and turned any offer from them down until he both realized they weren't going to give up and found out they were interested in the same things he was.

Manhwa.

He was obsessed. Reading them made him feel all sort of emotions he usually attempted to deprive himself from in the real world. Not only that but his grandfather produced manhwa with a fake name and although they never got popular Jungkook appreciated every aspect of them and dedicated his life to bettering his grandfathers ideas.

He showed Seokjin and Namjoon some of his grandfather's works and they were stunned at his crazy creativity and mindset.

Then they seen Jungkook's work and better than stunned, they were in love at what he turned his grandfather's work into. They begged him to publish his work and eventually, he did and surprisingly... it was a success.

Everyone wanted to know who this new author, Jeon Jungkook, was, yet Jungkook didn't want them to know him.

He's awkward, he's mean, and not very likable, so he thinks. Yet for some reason Seokjin and Namjoon saw something in him and stuck by his side, offering to help him with anything he needed as he got big in the manhwa industry and began selling original work.

He saved himself this way, with his work, and finished college like he promised his grandparents he would.

Yet even so, he still has an addiction to cigarettes, he still drinks when he's stressed or in his thinking mode, he still doesn't speak to his father (though his father tries to contact him after seeing how successful he's become) and he's still antisocial with the exception of Namjoon and Seokjin who always try to pry into his life.

He's not necessarily depressed anymore and at the moment he's just living... waiting.

He doesn't know exactly what he's waiting for, maybe for something in his life to change, something new.

This hybrid, is definitely a new change in his life and he's not sure yet if it's a good one, he knows it's a crazy, curious one though and it doesn't exactly fit in with him wanting to be alone so he's a bit conflicted.

He oddly wants a change but he's so used to being by himself that thinking of having a hybrid is just...

He still doesn't exactly know much about them even after all the research he's done. He knows they act like whatever animal they are but it's much more than that and Jungkook definitely doesn't want to commit to using the knowledge he barely knows, so Jimin definitely can't stay.

And he's not lonely! He keeps telling himself this over and over as he leads Jimin upstairs.

He just feels bad, which shouldn't feel as weird as it does because humans do _feel_ after all.

 _"Oh_... I-I'm leaving tracks! I'm very sorry!"

Jungkook turns back at Jimin who's staring sadly at the trail of dirty wet feet prints and water he's leaving from his hair and gown.

"It's fine— hey didn't I loan you a jacket?" Jungkook barely realizes Jimin isn't wearing it anymore as they stop at the top of the stairs.

"Loan?" Jimin's seems confused for a moment before he thinks _jacket_ and his face contorts into an apologetic and scared expression.

"Oh! Um I know you did! I-I— when I was climbing your fence it fell off me! And the stupid wind pushed it away! So it's not... really my fault. It was the winds fault... stupid, stupid wind... please don't kick me out! I really like your scent!" Jimin stares up at him hopefully and Jungkook can only blink in everything he's saying.

He suddenly makes a face, feeling his lip quirk up in a small smirk at Jimin's childlike-ness. "So it was the wind's fault?" He questions, though he wants to ask _why do you like my scent?_

Jimin nods enthusiastically, "Yes! The wind flew it up and away!"

Jungkook feels a chuckle in his throat. "Okay sure, whatever you say, come on."

He leads Jimin into his large, messy master bedroom, filled with empty cartons of cigarettes and liquor bottles. Jimin smells a lingering scent of them but doesn't mind because Jungkook's own scent was _everywhere,_ and definitely enough to cover it.

Jungkook goes directly towards the bathroom and Jimin follows eagerly.

Luckily it's clean and Jimin quickly begins undressing, as Jungkook starts him a shower.

"I have towels out and there should be soap and shampoo insi—"Jungkook's voice stops in his throat as he turns around and takes in the sight of a naked Jimin.

Jimin doesn't even notice his expression as he excitedly hops inside the shower, loving the feeling of the hot water on him.

Jungkook still frozen though, not just at the fact that he saw Jimin butt naked but at the fact that... Jimin has _no_ tail.

 

 


	3. 3. Nude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited.

Jungkook cleans up Jimin's trail to get his mind off the fact he has no tail.

It's obviously been cut off, there's no doubt about it seeing as only a nub remained and Jimin definitely wasn't a bull dog with his fluffy ears.

Jungkook can't help but wonder what type of fucked up shit has the hybrid been through. He's suddenly angry, confused, and he feels _so_ bad.

There's no way he can let Jimin go back out into this world, he thinks yet his bad conscious keeps telling him _so what!_ It keeps asking him why he cares so much and he keeps reminding it that it's because he has a heart.

Jungkook sighs, he doesn't know what to do. He's never been in a situation like this... he feels bad of course but he can't just make room forever in his life for someone, that wasn't in his agenda and he keeps telling himself that.

Yet... why does it feel so right knowing that he's helping someone?

Jimin is in his bathroom showering and probably extremely happy and Jungkook weirdly feels good knowing that.

He hates the feeling, it's _weird..._

Why does it feel good to not be alone?

He asked that when Seokjin and Namjoon came into his life, yet a hybrid is different. Jungkook doesn't have to take care of his friends, a hybrid though, a hybrid needs care and affection.

Jungkook isn't very good at giving care and affection and his friends know this, they love him regardless. But a hybrid wouldn't understand, it would feel neglected and Jungkook doesn't want that to happen. He already feels bad for the way he knows they get treated, yet what could he do to help that...

"Fuck..." Jungkook groans, hands on his hips and lips pursed as he finds himself going to the kitchen and making Jimin something to eat.

All he knows how to make is boiled eggs, toast, and ramen so he hopes Jimin won't mind eating one of those.

_Of course he won't. Did you see him? He looks like he's fucking starving!_

Jungkook notes his conscious and makes Jimin ramen with left over boiled eggs and hot tea on the side.

Jungkook needs a shot to manage the fact he's making _someone else_ a meal, so he takes a quick shot. It burns and he doesn't even notice Jimin has turned off the shower.

*  
*

He's clean! And he feels refreshed and so so pretty! Although he could use a hair cut, Jimin thinks, pouting as he shakes his clean hair that insists on fluffing up.

Whatever, Jimin thinks as he hangs Jungkook's towel back up like the good boy he is and makes his way down now clean stairs.

 _Wow! Jungkook is being such a good owner already! He cleaned up my mess!_ Jimin thinks smiling as he smells something that completely invests all his senses.

He knows ramen when he smells it!

*   
*

Jungkook does hear Jimin coming down the stairs and hadn't even thought to get the other some clothes.

"Shit!" He curses, hoping Jimin didn't put his dirty clothes back on as he places Jimin's food down on the counter.

He's about to apologize to Jimin and tell him that he forgot to get him something to wear when he once again takes in sight of Jimin nude.

He blinks, throat closing again as he quickly turns away. He doesn't know why he's reacting like this, it's not like he hasn't seen anyone naked before. Maybe it's because Jimin's just flaunting himself...

"W-Where's your towel!?"

Jimin smells something different on Jungkook with the tone he's using but doesn't think twice about it, the smell of ramen and receiving compliments is all he cares about. "Oh! I hung it up like a good boy!"

Jungkook blinks, _like a good boy?_

Instead of the, "good job baby" Jimin is used to, he gets a stern, "Jimin. If you seen I don't get you clothes why didn't you keep the towel on?"

Jimin pouts, still standing at the foot of the stairs. "The towel was making me hot!"

Jungkook is still looking away, _don't look, you're not curious, you're not curious—_ "Then just— just go find something of mine to wear damn it!"

Jimin huffs and Jungkook wants to question, _really?!_

Like who does he think he is? Yet Jimin then groans out a childish, " _fine"_ and makes his way back up to Jungkook's room.

Jungkook takes in the time, 1:03 am and he's going through _this?!_

He doesn't know how to feel about it, what just happened now, and basically in the last two days. Yet instead of figuring it out he tells himself that Jimin likes being nude and has no shame.

Jimin on the other hand eagerly searches through all of Jungkook's things for a shirt. He sniffs almost everything and _can't wait_ to lay his own scent everywhere.

Eventually he finds the smelliest shirt Jungkook owns, which is the one he just had on, and buttons it on.

It stops mid thigh for him and he doesn't even bother with putting on underwear because he like the warm breeze and feeling free. He hopes Jungkook won't mind because Yoongi use to always allow him to roam around naked and it's what he's use to.

He goes back downstairs and Jungkook is now smoking another cigarette as he reads a manhwa. It relaxes him to see Jimin found something to wear even if it's clothes _he_ himself was just wearing.

Strangely, even more than relaxed, Jungkook _likes_ the sight of Jimin in his worn button down and he openly takes in the view.

Fat feet, tiny scratches on supple smooth legs, small frame, sharp jaw, thick lips, chubby cheeks, button nose, big dark brown oval cut eyes, fluffy hair, and one raised ear.

"Is this better?" Jimin asks innocently, eyes wide and blinking. Jungkook just hums, taking a drag of his cigarette. He can't stop staring.

Jimin feels his cheeks heat up at the fact that Jungkook is just _watching_ him. His gaze is intense, way more intense than Yoongi's ever was. It's almost like Jungkook is reading into him and Jimin actually likes the feeling, it reminds him of Yoongi's observing gaze but _better._

Much better. He likes the feeling a lot.

Jungkook blinks and looks down at his ash tray and empty shot glass, face blank.

Jimin also blinks, finding Junkook very alike to Yoongi but very different. He has the same demeanor and always has a blank face but there's obviously appearance difference and something Jimin can't point out but wants to find out. He hopes Jungkook lets him...

Holding the bottom of Jungkook's shirt, he makes his way over _to_ Jungkook, or more so the food Jungkook made.

He's doing it again Jungkook notices. He's leaning over him to look at the food he made. Jungkook wants to chuckle at Jimin's antics, finding it cute that he and Jimin both know he's hungry yet he won't touch until Jungkook tells him to.

"Are you hungry?" Jungkook asks, already knowing, as he puts out his cigarette.

Jimin nods, always eager and making Jungkook's chest flutter as he presses up against him.

"O-Okay then eat, go ahead," Jungkook quickly passes him the food and backs up a bit, finding the feeling of Jimin pressing himself against him _weird._

Once again he doesn't know why he's acting like this because he's definitely felt someone pressed up against him before; definitely having had his fair shares of, stress relieving only, one night stands.

Yet Jimin isn't a one night stand obviously, he's a hybrid Jungkook let in (for the night, he reminds himself) and the way he's pressing against Jungkook isn't sexual in any way.

It's comforting...

Jungkook doesn't _do_ comfort. Any sort of affection makes him feel awkward and he can already tell Jimin is affectionate.

He screams affection! Just look at him! Those big eyes scream for Jungkook to just hold him and... why does Jungkook want to hold him?

_I don't!_

Jungkook frowns to himself yet it lightens up as he takes in Jimin devouring his ramen and eggs.

Jimin _feels_ him staring and glances over at him, mouth full and ears raised.

"Is it good?" Jungkook swallows, taking in the sight of fluffy damp hair falling into Jimin's sudden eye smile.

_What a sight..._

Jimin nods at Jungkook's question and continues to eat happily. Jungkook watching Jimin eat ramen suddenly reminds him of the manga character Naruto eating ramen and he smirks at the thought.

 _Jimin is way cuter than Naruto,_ his mind mocks him and he rolls his eyes.

Luckily Jimin didn't see him do it or would probably be eyeing him weirdly — or probably not actually. Jimin didn't seem very judgmental, not even glancing twice at the sight of him smoking, his messy home, or the empty liquor bottles everywhere.

Jimin quickly finishes his ramen, even downing the juice with a heavy content sigh. He moves onto his tea and drinks that too, Jungkook watching intently as his thick lips quickly swallow and his small Adam's apple bobs.

"Finished!" He exclaims, looking up at Jungkook happily, yet Jungkook still notices the tiredness in his eyes.

"You're tired," he declares, voice gruff from cigarettes and his own apparent tiredness.

"Come on, I'll get you some covers and you can sleep on the couch."

The rain has slowed down, no more thunder as of right now yet Jimin still appears suddenly scared.

"S-Sleep on the couch?" He questions and Jungkook notices the expression but he tries not to let it change his mind; tries not to let it tug at his heart weirdly again.

There's no way Jimin was sleeping with him in his bed (seeing how clingy he is and the fact Jungkook still doesn't fully trust Jimin even if Jimin does appear unharmful) and there's no way Jungkook was taking the couch. He wants to return to his _comfortable_ sleep and a couch would not help with that.

Jungkook doesn't respond to Jimin and it's like Jungkook can almost hear his whimper as he grabs blankets from the closet. "B-But can't I sleep with you?"

Jimin honestly hates sleeping alone. He's always loved the feeling of skin contact and he really wants to touch Jungkook's skin or better yet, have Jungkook's skin touch his own.

"Why would I let you sleep with me?"

Jimin frowns softly, arms crossed. "Why not..." It's an offish question, rhetorical and whiny at most but Jimin continues.

"You're my new owner and I'm your pet so I'm supposed to sleep with you!"

Jungkook raises a brow, throwing the covers on the couch. "I barely know you and I never agreed to that."

Jimin's frown deepens and eventually he drops his arms obnoxiously and pouts again. "Please agree! I really want to sleep with you!"

Jungkook seizes a little at that but then reminds himself that Jimin doesn't mean it like that... obviously.

It's still weird though Jungkook thinks. This hybrid that barely knows him is willing to sleep in the same bed as him and become his 'pet'.

Jungkook still doesn't know how to process that and he still doesn't know what Jimin's intentions are or why he even wants to become his pet.

Jungkook doesn't ask though, not wanting to lead Jimin on to him agreeing because he's not. He doesn't _need_ a _pet._

"Goodnight Jimin," he says finally, voice once again monotone as he turns off the lights and makes his way up stairs, purposely not glancing back at Jimin's pout because he knows it'll change his mind.

*  
*

Jimin tried. He really did try to go to sleep on the couch alone but the sudden sound of lightening had him pulling the covers around himself and running up to Jungkook's room.

Jungkook was once again, peacefully sleeping. Obviously, he was tired and Jimin could smell the exhaustion coming off of his uncovered frame.

Jimin frowns, tiptoeing over to the clear side of Jungkook's large queen bed and gently making his way onto it.

Jungkook stirs a bit but he overall still looks calm, peaceful, and even childlike in his sleep. Jimin wants to stare for hours but he wills himself not to indulge in Jungkook's handsome beauty and to instead cover him up.

After Jimin's done, he himself crawls under Jungkook's cover and scoots closer to Jungkook, pressing himself against the younger even though there's plenty of space on his side.

Jimin sighs happily, the smell of Jungkook is everywhere and he thinks he can sleep peacefully _finally_ until of course, the sound of lightening has his hair standing and him yelping, scooter closer into Jungkook until he's grumbling.

Luckily he doesn't wake up, even as Jimin shakes in fear.

Eventually, Jimin calms enough with the scent of Jungkook and finally goes to sleep, curled up against mentioned man peacefully.

*  
*  
*

When Jungkook wakes up the first thing he feels for is his pack of cigarettes. He's already stressed after realizing he slept through his alarm and makes a face when all he feels is a lump beside him.

He frowns for a moment, confused until he remembers everything.

Hybrid.

_Jimin._

His eyes snap open and he sits up abruptly looking down at Jimin's small body curled up under his cover.

Jungkook instantly doesn't know what to do or how to feel. He _should_ be furious because he left Jimin on his couch yesterday for a reason yet instead he's only a little annoyed— not even a bad annoyed either, it's like when you're with a good friend and they're being annoying but you love them so it's tolerable.

Well not really, but nevertheless he finds himself pulling back the covers and relishing in the adorable sight of Jimin balled up and sleeping without any worries.

Jungkook knows then and there that he can't kick the other out and the fact makes him so annoyed with himself now because who has he become? Since when has he grown sympathy?

Jungkook huffs and rolls over, sitting up as he reaches for a cigarette yet before he could light it an arm comes around his waist and he looks down to see Jimin crawling up on him, face still full of sleep.

Jungkook stares confused and wide-eyed as a mostly still sleeping Jimin lays his head on Jungkook's sweat clad thigh, his hair grazing Jungkook's abdominal area, making his stomach tingle.

"What are you doing?" Jungkook mumbles, dark hair messy and falling over his forehead as he examines Jimin who's fallen asleep again, his hold on Jungkook tight.

He's snoring in his sleep lightly, his hair also messy and slightly tangled; his face puffy, especially his cheeks and lips; he's absolutely cute.

Jungkook may not seem like it but he has a soft spot for cute things much like most people do, the only thing is most cute things tend to be annoying/clingy and he doesn't have a spot for that.

Jimin might be an exception though.

Jungkook sighs and lights his cigarette. He has to get ready for work but he honestly still doesn't trust Jimin enough to leave him here alone, yet he also doesn't want to kick Jimin out anymore either.

He looks down at the hybrid again as he smokes, his eyes unconsciously trailing down Jimin's body.

Jungkook's white button shirt he's wearing is all crinkled up and as Jungkook looks down more he's flashed with the sight of Jimin's nakedness once again.

_Jimin's not wearing underwear._

That feeling of his throat closing hits Jungkook again and he averts his eyes, swallowing hard as he tries not to direct them back to lightly sun-kissed thick thighs and fat butt cheeks.

Jungkook sighs again, deep and long. His eyes close for a moment, only opening when he hears what sounds like sniffing.

He looks down at the sight of Jimin sniffing him -- or in exact words his private area -- and he frowns, free hand pushing Jimin's, still what seems to be sleeping, face away.

"Yah. What are you doing?" Jungkook questions again, voice seeming permanently gruff.

Jimin doesn't answer and instead pouts as Jungkook's strong, _big_ hand pushes his face off him and into the bed. The smell of oncoming arousal pulled him out of his sleep and of course he can't help in being interested seeing as he hasn't been on his supplements in years.

Jimin sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he moves closer to Jungkook who's still staring at him, confused at his _every move._

Jimin's very clingy, especially when he's sleepy and all he wants to do is cuddle, so he attempts to do just that and succeeds in wrapping his arms and legs around Jungkook's back.

Jungkook stiffens, holding his cigarette away as Jimin flops in his lap and presses his face into his neck, his hold on Jungkook's back tight as their chests touch.

Jungkook once again doesn't know what to do and he's confused as to why he _can't_ just push Jimin off of him. He's literally frozen as Jimin breathes him in and adjusts himself even closer, his hot nakedness rubbing all against Jungkook even through his sweats.

Jungkook holds in a breath at that, freehand quickly coming to hold Jimin's back and keep him from moving.

Jimin's a little mischievous though and also, _very on the horny side,_ digging his face into Jungkook's neck and adjusting again, even closer (harder), just because he likes the feeling of them rubbing against each other and Jungkook's arousal he can still smell.

Jungkook's eyes widen and when Jimin tries again, even harder -- a small _moan_ even pushing past his lips and causing Jungkook to stand quickly, putting out his cigarette and glaring at Jimin who whimpers.

" _What are you doing?!"_ He demands voice stern and hand holding the hem of his sweats tightly, an obvious tent showing in them.

Jimin sits up on his legs and blinks, feigning confusion -- innocence -- until his eyes land on mentioned tent. He's in awe at the size (which is way bigger than Yoongi's, who he use to always beg more from & never receive) and his hand comes up reaching. Jungkook stares in utter disbelief, slapping Jimin's hand away.

It seems to bring Jimin out of the state he's in though and he frowns. "It's so big... I just wanted to touch it," he turns away and crosses his arms, pout even more prominent as he sulks.

Jungkook scoffs at his sudden attitude, stuttering out, "Y-You can't just touch... _that!"_

Jimin's frown deepens and he turns back to Jungkook, looking up at him with big angry eyes. "Why not!?" He whines, feeling rejected, and Jungkook stammers.

"B-Because y-you can't!" He doesn't know what to say, obviously everyone knows not to touch another person's private (unless of course they're hooking up) but Jimin isn't _everyone._ It seems as if Jimin doesn't even know better... 

Jungkook wonders if all hybrids are like this?

He also wonders if Jimin isn't so innocent after all though.

Jimin sulks even more, his whole body drooping. "But my last owner let me touch his..."

 _All the time, until he got Hoseok,_ Jimin wants to add but Jungkook scoffs, sputtering internally. He had so many questions that had to do with Jimin's last owner.

"I'm not your owner!" Jungkook spews and Jimin looks at him sadly.

"Please be my owner!? I'll let you touch mine!"

Jungkook blinks, in utter disbelief because Jimin's dead serious.

"Jimin I'm not going to touch you! Why are you even in my bed? Didn't I leave you on the couch?!"

Jimin sits back on his butt and flashes Jungkook only a little bit of ball action before pulling his shirt over his knees and wrapping his arms around himself, pouting as he glares at the floor. "I got scared of the thunder and I wanted to cuddle. Plus your room smells like you more than the couch..."

"What does my smell have to do with anything?" Jungkook's questions more calmly this time.

Jimin suddenly smiles, eyes shining as he looks up at Jungkook. "I like your smell! You smell good!"

Jungkook purses his lips, suddenly remembering that hybrids do have a strong sense of smell. "What do I smell like?" He doesn't know why he's curious, but he is and he blames Jimin on it.

Jimin hums, knees coming down into a crisscross form that utterly exposes everything; Jungkook tries not to look.

"Like... a new owner?" Jimin jokes seriously, giggling when Jungkook's eye twitches in annoyance.

"I don't have time for this, I need to get ready for work," he sighs, turning away from Jimin who has that hopeful look on his face again, _hoping_ that Jungkook lets him stay.

_Fuck. What am I going to do?! I can't let him stay here alone! But... I can't kick him out into this sick world either._

Jungkook groans, sighing out a long fuck as he turns to look at Jimin again. The cute hybrid blinks, small hands in his lap comfortably.

"I'm trusting you to not destroy my home--"

Jimin lights up immediately, jumping from the bed and tackling Jungkook into a tight hug that gives the younger that weird feeling once again.

"Does that mean that this is my home now too?" Jimin asks innocently, though Jungkook knows deep down he isn't.

Jungkook just sighs though, Jimin is no harm, he finalizes. _Just annoying, stupidly adorable and unknowing._

"Yes fine, for now. Just let me go."

Jimin does just that, a bright smile on his face as he keeps his distance close to Jungkook.

"So does that mean you're my owner too!?" He also questions, big hopeful eyes staring deep into Jungkook's own.

Jungkook huffs, face contorting. "Why do you want an owner so bad? I don't have to own you for you to stay here Jimin," he explains and Jimin frowns deeply, nose scrunched up and ears pressed.

"I know that... I think. It's just... I want to claim you and I'll feel better about doing it if you're my owner," Jimin explains in a soft, almost babyish voice.

Jungkook's face is blank, clearly unamused. "You want to... _claim_ me?"

Jimin nods eagerly.

"How?" Jungkook deadpans and prays Jimin doesn't say by touching him because then he wouldn't be so sure about this anymore.

"I... I can't explain! O-Or show you until you agree!" Jimin cries and Jungkook sighs.

"I'll think about it." _He'll look it up. "_ Just... remember what I said. If you get hungry there's ramen and eggs until I go grocery shopping. You know how to make food right? You won't burn my place down?"

"No! I mean yes! I'm so happy! So so happy!" Jimin jumps, clapping excitedly and Jungkook tries his best to stop the feeling of wanting to coo in him.

"Yeah whatever," he eventually sighs. "If a man comes let him in because he's going to fix the window you broke."

"Okay!" Jimin's face falls, an apologetic look taking over his features. "Oh... wait I mean I'm super super sorry! I really didn't mean to break your window!"

Jungkook makes a face. "I'm _sure_ you didn't."

Jimin can't sense the sarcasm emitted in Jungkook's voice so he just smiles brightly, glad that Jungkook understands (or so he thinks).

Jungkook turns and goes to get ready for work while Jimin stands there for a moment, hands behind his back and fingers crossed as he just smiles happily at the ground.

He's ecstatic that he has a place to stay in for a while and hopes that it'll be for forever because he can definitely see potential in living here and maybe even mating with Jungkook. He's already dreaming about it and maybe he is a little too gullible -- maybe a little too desperate to replace the love he lost in return for neglect -- and he doesn't keep his guard up enough, but there's something about Jungkook that makes Jimin trust him already. _Something_ in his scent that has Jimin so captivated already and Jimin's never been this attached to someone by only smelling their scent... not even Yoongi. He fell in love with Yoongi simply because Yoongi _wanted_ him when he had yearned to be wanted. Still even now he wants to be wanted yet Jungkook doesn't give off that vibe whatsoever. Jungkook doesn't necessarily _want_ Jimin at all and Jimin can't understand the deal with Jungkook quite honestly. He _gets_ that Jungkook probably is just being nice by allowing him to stay but yet there's something else there too. A longing in Jungkook's eyes that almost resembles Jimin's own. Jimin wants to know what Jungkook's longing for -- he _hopes_ he's what Jungkook's looking for because he himself thinks he found what he wants.

Someone who can relate to him... 

Jungkook isn't like him at all but Jimin can see it, the abandonment in his eyes. He smells the want yet the unsureness is stronger. Jimin hates it. He wants Jungkook to trust him, to become close to him, tell him things... 

To love him.

It's not Jimin's unusually high horniness talking either, it's just the feeling of loneliness wanting to be cured.

Jimin has always felt lonely, even when he was surrounded by other hybrids. He's not sure why, maybe it's because he often longs for parents he never had -- a family he's always wanted _._

_A home._

Jimin has always wanted a home and at one point he thought Yoongi's place would be home yet it wasn't, it never became that. It was always too cold, too empty, long hallways and giant rooms that echoed and made Jimin feel even more lonely when Yoongi wasn't around.

Jimin wished for friends in the beginning but Yoongi didn't have friends and Jimin obviously wasn't going to make any since he never went out so then, naturally, like most hybrids do, Jimin then began to wish for something more, a family, specifically children.

Jimin wanted _children._ He was only 25 and still obviously young when the feeling started but he knew what he wanted. He would watch tv shows and movies and see all the cute families with babies and kids and suddenly there was always a tightness clenching his heart afterwards and he realized he... wanted that.

He _longed_ for that feeling.

He watched movies of happily married couples with kids, he watched baby videos on end, learning how to care for a baby even though he wasn't even sure if he could carry one.

He really _hopes_ he can carry a baby. Being made in a lab ensues a lot more accurately than being bred naturally, but there can also be unforeseen mistakes.

Jimin hopes there isn't, he can already see himself, mated, big-bellied and filled with pups.

_Jungkook's pups._

Jimin smiles a little at that; the idea of Jungkook being his owner already makes him feel warm but the idea of Jungkook being his mate and starting a family with him is much more important.

It makes Jimin wonder again, is that the reason why he felt the instant attachment to Jungkook's scent?

He's not sure what this feeling is but he knows it has to do with Jungkook because he hasn't smelt a scent so belonging in him yet until now.  He's surrounded in it and he wants more, not even thinking once about Yoongi whose scent never captivated him like this.

Jimin thinks on instinct -- Jimin reacts on instinct, this morning already showing that and he just hopes he doesn't push Jungkook away because Jimin only wants him closer... he wants to mate him and build a family with him.

Sadly, Jungkook doesn't seem like a very family oriented guy or sexual at that (it still slightly confuses and annoys Jimin that Jungkook didn't let him touch him because in all the movies the guys like to be touched there - Jimin especially loved to be touched there! So he just doesn't understand) but Jimin thinks he can change Jungkook's mind eventually, just like how he convinced Jungkook to let him stay.

Jimin sighs happily, laying back and spreading himself out on Jungkook's bed, inhaling the earthy scent.

Starting a family one day with Jungkook sounds really nice... but first Jimin has to get Jungkook to love him.

And he thinks (after remembering a movie about how to get a man) he knows how to do it...

It all starts with seducing right?

 


	4. 4. Claim

As Jimin lays on Jungkook's bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking of how he'd seduce him, he realizes that it'll be more difficult than he previously assumed and in fact, it just might _not_ work after all.

Sure Jungkook got aroused with Jimin on him but it was obvious he wasn't going to allow anything to happen between them and Jimin just didn't understand why.

He didn't know much about sexual orientations (only knowing that he, himself, has always found men more attractive) but he did know that if Jungkook got aroused from him then he must be attracted to men -- or him at least.

Jimin thought to himself, hand under his chin obnoxiously, thinking of the word.

"Stubborn."

Jungkook was stubborn.

Jimin knows because he remembers acting like him when Yoongi brought Hoseok home. He was apparently being stubborn for not accepting Hoseok, even though he and Yoongi both knew he could if he wanted to.

Jungkook honestly had a reason to be stubborn. Like, who would want a stray hybrid coming onto them without knowing much about them?

Jimin sighs. There's not much to tell about himself other than the things he told Jungkook last night, therefore he's out of ideas already.

He knows if he wants to become permanent though (and eventually mate with Jungkook), he has to get Jungkook attached to him. Sex might not be the way... but Jimin has other things in mind.

First, starting off with this room.

It's in need of a good cleaning, the whole house actually and Jimin knows that showing you care means helping the person you want to know you care. So that's what Jimin will start of by doing, he'll clean up for Jungkook and hopefully Jungkook realizes that he cares.

Jimin smiles happily at his plan, not even noticing a now dressed Jungkook coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey um..." Jungkook eyes the hybrid wearily, wondering what Jimin could be thinking of with a smile like that. "I'm leaving for work. I won't be back until later tonight so remember what I told you about the guy coming to fix the window. I don't know him so uh be cautious, there's a lot of weirdos out here," Jungkook scratches the back of his nape and says sheepishly, almost like he feels bad for leaving Jimin still.

Jimin sits up, still smiling happily (and Jungkook assumes it's because he let him stay) as he replies a simple and cute, "Okay."

Jungkook gets the urge to pat Jimin's fluffy hair but ignores it because then everything would be too surreal and he has to remind himself that Jimin is a human too. He leaves after Jimin turns his head to the side -- like a dog -- and eyes him questionable, probably asking internally why he is staring at him.

Jungkook leaves with the conclusion of Jimin being a little bit more dog than human.

*  
  *

"Jungkook it's printing day! You can't be late on printing day! We need you! The deadline is 10 pm and it's already 12 pm so we have approximately 10 hours and the artist still aren't done with the final touches!" Seokjin goes off as soon as Jungkook steps inside the building.

The desk worker, Sumein, smiles sheepishly for him and Jungkook doesn't know why she's always pitying him since she's the one who has to listen to angry customers asking when the manhwas will be published.

"We have 10 hours Seokjin, I think that's enough time--"

"10 hours to print 500,000 copies of your new manhwa that you will be going to interviews by yourself for this time!"

Jungkook rolls his eyes as they take the elevator and head to the artists floor.

"Yeah whatever--"

Seokjin gapes at him. "Yeah whatever?! What's gotten into you! Why are you so calm today?! It's printing day! You're never calm on printing day! Especially when the artist aren't even done!"

Jungkook sighs. "It's just the final touches hyung. I'm sure they're stressing too, I don't blame them. The graphics in this one is off the charts--"

"No no no no! Don't blame it on that! All your graphics are crazy! That's why people like them so much! Usually when they're not done you'd be in there cussing up a storm! So tell me what's gotten into you?"

Jungkook shrugs, first thing coming to his brain is an image of fluffy hair and ears along with a cute flat nose and bright slightly crooked tooth smile.

"Nothing," Jungkook says regardless, even though deep down maybe he is a little relieved at the fact Jimin is safer in his home than on the streets.

Seokjin eyes him, still not believing Jungkook and this sudden unstressed facade.

"Something good happened huh? And you're not telling me! Tell me what happened! You're hiding something! I know you!" Seokjin had finally twitched before exploding and once again Jungkook was sighing.

Throwing his head back in addition, Jungkook replies. "Hyung. Nothing special happened. I just had a good sleep finally..."

Sure, Jungkook wasn't telling the truth, not wanting to be judged by his coworker (or just not wanting to hear Jin worry and complain about how dangerous hybrids could be), but what he said wasn't a complete lie. He had the best sleep in ages last night and he wasn't sure if it was because of the rain or because of Jimin cuddling him.

He has a big feeling it was the second though... and he's not yet sure if he's ready to tell Seokjin that he let a stray hybrid stay with him -- nonetheless sleep with him (even though he didn't exactly let Jimin do that but you get the point, Seokjin would freak out if Jungkook told him that Jimin snuck in his bed)

Seokjin finally seems to believe him, and he suddenly smiles, pinching a Jungkook's cheek. "Aw! That's good! Without taking insomnia pills too?"

Jungkook slaps his hand away grimly. "Yeah."

He's always had sleeping problems, starting off as a child and getting worse into his adulthood. His mind always went crazy at night and the only way he could sleep good in the past was when his grandmother made him her secret tea. When she died all he could do to sleep was be wasted drunk, so he'd do that; drink himself to sleep.

He doesn't like to talk about his sleeping problems but of course Seokjin notices everything -- even Namjoon, who's smart but very clueless, seen that he had problems with sleep and would walk into work exhausted.

Jungkook can't help but think maybe with Jimin around... that would change?

Or not.

Jungkook still wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. All he knows is that it felt good to be helping someone in need -- it feels good to not be alone in his home; the feeling that he hates in his chest is already becoming comfortable at the thought of Jimin and he can't say he hates it.

"Wow I'm glad to hear that Kook. For a second I thought you were all relaxed because you got laid but then I realized even when you get laid your still not relaxed--"

Jungkook deadpans. "Hyung."

"What?!" Jin laughs. "It's the truth! In college whenever we'd drag you to the frat parties me and Namjoon would watch you get piss drunk then hook up with girls -- or guys," Seokjin adds, remembering that Jungkook surprisingly swings both ways -- though he doesn't talk much about it or isn't open about it; it shows by the way he deadpans. "And then you'd take them to your room for the night and then sneak to our dorm after and wait until they left! You were never relaxed then because you knew they were probably going to try to talk to you or even worse ask you out! Why are you scared of commitment? Huh Jungkook ah!?" Seokjin questioned, shaking Jungkook by his shoulders dramatically.

Jungkook made a face, pushing Seokjin off of him. "I'm not scared of commitment first of all, I come to work everyday, I can commit--"

Seokjin scoffs,"You know that's not what I mean! I mean... relationships! Me and Joon have never seen you in one before! Even in college where everyone wanted a piece of you because they thought you were a bad boy for smoking cigarettes and holding down 10 bottles of soju!"

Jungkook snorts at that. "Everyone did not want me--"

"Did too!" Seokjin exclaims as the elevator door opens and they begin to make their way down the hall.

"Even when we go out now! Everyone looks at you! I don't know why you don't ever attempt to talk to someone, I think it'll be good for you," Seokjin says truthfully.

"Or you can just get a dog so you won't be lonely and so Jin hyung can stop complaining to me about how worried he is about you," Namjoon inputs, covered in ink as he makes his way out of the artists room.

"Don't ask," he says when he sees Jungkook and Seokjin's questioning expressions. "Just know an artist made it very clear she didn't need any help."

"Let me guess Jamie?"

"No! Actually it was Seulgi! Can you believe? She looks like an angel but get her annoyed and she turns into a demon!"

Seokjin laughs at Namjoon who rolls his eyes before he turns to Jungkook who's staring at Jin laughing dramatically and internally questioning why he's friends with him.

"What were we talking about-- Oh! Yeah, I was telling you to get a dog! Or even better a hybrid! After you told us you met one I got interested and did some research myself! I read some scary shit but overall they're so cute and interesting but they're expensive! I saw one that was like one million! But it was a purebred and I guess they're better apparently or something. Hey I think I want to get one! It would be so cool to have a pet that can talk to you about your day and stuff--"

"Or a pet that can hurt you," Jin adds into Namjoon's rant and Namjoon just rolls his eyes again, both obviously not sensing the way Jungkook's heart starts to race in his chest at the thought of Jimin trying to hurt him.

He can't even imagine it, the words are in his head yes but the image is nowhere to be seen. He can't visualize someone as soft, playful, and giddy as Jimin to ever hurt him, he doesn't see himself even giving Jimin a reason to do so anyways. Plus. Jimin isn't his pet either -- well at least not yet. His whole ride on the bus this morning he thought about Jimin's proposition. Jimin wants to claim him and at first he didn't understand what that meant because he's the one who should be claiming right? If he's the owner?

No that is not the case. Claiming actually goes both ways, he learned after searching on his phone. Usually when a hybrid wants to claim someone they'll make it obvious by clinging to that person or sniffing them. That's how they put their scent on them.

Their scent will apparently let other hybrids know that he's taken _forever_. The word forever had scared Jungkook a little bit but also intrigued him because he doesn't ever recall someone wanting him forever. He doesn't know why Jimin wants him forever, the hybrid doesn't even know him! Yet the thought gave Jungkook that weird feeling again and he can't lie and say he doesn't like it. He just hopes if he agrees that Jimin won't change his mind after realizing Jungkook is horrible about caring for things, himself included. He read that when a hybrids claim is broken, it brings a lot of sorrow to the hybrid; Jungkook figured it was the same thing as a heartbreak, he understands that feeling, he hates it and wonders how he and Jimin both went through that before and survived; Jimin ending up seemingly way more happy than him has him questioning how does he do it? Especially after losing so much, _a whole tail._

Jungkook's still upset at the fact but that's besides the point. Claiming would be a serious commitment and Jungkook wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet he knew it was something that interested him, commitment is something he's always been particularly good at.

To have ownership over basically a human being is scary (for obvious reasons; caring being the number one) but also empowering. When Jungkook looked up the meaning of claiming as an owner he felt this thrilling feeling inside of him at all the responses.

To own is to dominate. Something about that word makes Jungkook's insides clench and it scares him because it's a good clench. Jungkook has a thing for dominating but he also loves to feel someone step up to him in that place as well. Maybe Jimin will be that someone... maybe this proposition _will_ be good for them both. 

Jungkook read that an owner will then make their name official by placing a collar on the hybrid. Jungkook puts in the back of his mind, subconsciously, that he needs to figure out what color Jimin likes.

"No actually hyung! I read somewhere that usually only untamed hybrids will attack and that's only if you give them a reason to!" Namjoon informs Seokjin, effectively bringing Jungkook back to his senses.

"And as clumsy as you are you'd probably end up stepping on its tail! Then it'll hate you even more especially after finding out you can't cook because I'm damn sure not about to be taking care of another human being! Then you'll end up eyeless then you being clumsy plus eyeless will just be a whole mess! Nope not risking it!" Seokjin concludes, arms crossed sassily.

Namjoon whines while Jungkook holds his temple and questions his sanity.

"But hyung!"

"Nope! Nope! Don't wanna hear it. If you really want one that bad then you'll be either moving by yourself or finding a new roommate who wants one too. Not sure how that would work though, two hybrids? What if they don't like each other?"

"Hyu-- oh good question!" Namjoon stops his whining only to point at Seokjin in awe.

Jungkook shakes his head, he's had enough of this. "I doubt it'll be that bad."

They both glance at him, Seokjin's groomed eyebrow raised and Namjoon's ink stained face curiously.

"What you mean two hybrids together?" Jin questions, not knowing where Jungkook was going with this one.

"No I mean owning one. It doesn't seem that hard to do if you're stable and know you can care for another human being."

Jungkook knew he was stable in someways...

Namjoon scratches his head, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah I'm not so stable. Everyone knows Jin hyung takes care of me."

Jin shoots him a look as if to sarcastically say _right,_ then he looks at Jungkook sternly. "You got a point Jk but it's not just a human, they're animals too and even though animals are supposed to be easier to care for than humans the thought of them combined together is kind of nerve wracking. Don't you think?"

Jungkook shrugs. He sees where his hyung is coming from but it really doesn't seem that difficult in his opinion -- but that's only because of Jimin who's surprised him plenty already but not enough for it to be _too_ much. Yet then again he hasn't seen all the sides of Jimin yet either.

"Yeah I guess. But the hybrid I meant is pretty okay. He honestly reminds me of a child."

"Aw cute," Namjoon inputs as Jin cackles a little.

"You say it as if you know him personally now Jk," Seokjin jokes but Jungkook still feels his throats tighten.

"All I'm saying is to not be so close minded. I doubt they're all evil animals, I mean even so I would be pissed too if I had to spend my life in an institution like many do -- where there's no options to anything, and you don't know whether you'll be sold today or never or even worse be experimented on."

Namjoon and Seokjin stare at him a little wide eyed and Jungkook doesn't even realize how passionately he was just speaking yet he doesn't think about it too much, the reminder of Jimin's lost tail still angers him and he kind of wants everyone to know how angry he is about it and the cruel people he's always knew existed somewhere but still has never plummeted to their death like he thinks they now deserve to. He wants everyone to suffer for this sudden cute and annoying hybrid that has forcefully entered his life and that's when he knows something in him has hit a switch. He knows he's became attached to Jimin already and he definitely doesn't know how to react.

All he knows is that he isn't opposed anymore and he has manhwas to get printed... and a special made collar to order.

*

    *

Jimin had just finished cleaning most of the house (even Jungkook's office which was filled with lots of manhwas and papers he wasn't sure if he should've trashed or not so he just stacked them all in a tall obnoxious pile that was almost taller than himself) when he heard the doorbell ring.

He was very proud of himself for making things spotless and even found himself admiring the cleanness of the place -- or admiring Jungkook's scent that wasn't blocked by the smell of old cigarettes and empty liquor bottles lying around.

He still had to clean Jungkook's downstairs bathroom, living room, and kitchen but luckily they didn't much -- even if they did he found himself liking the feeling of being productive, which is something he wasn't used to in Yoongi's mansion since the other had maids.

Jimin pulls Jungkook's shirt down on him and makes his way to the front door. He unlocks it with a little difficulty but eventually it opens and he's surrounded by a gruff careless voice.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some plumbing issues at another clients hou-- woah. A hybrid? Don't see y'all a lot 'round this part of the city."

Jimin feels his understanding smile fall and his ears drop as the beer belly gutted man eyes him openly. He hates when people do this -- not stare at him, even if that is pretty awkward too, but judge him almost. The man stares at him like he knows everything about him and Jimin hated it, it's nothing like Yoongi's (past) admiring gaze or Jungkook's (present and hopefully forever) curious, intrigued one.

The man looks at him and all Jimin sees is a pervert. He knows a pervert when he sees one, Yoongi taught him all about perverts, he's seen movies about perverts, and the last institute he was at was filled with perverts. He used to hear the sound of crying hybrids getting raped all night. Luckily he and Taehyung both were never touched by one, (seeing as the men looked for the youngest hybrids) Jimin prays they never will be either.

He swallows tightly as he watches the balding man tighten his hold on his tools around his waist and invite his own self inside, his eyes never once leaving Jimin's bare legs.

"So little doggy where is your master?" The man closes the door with his heavy boot and questions in a whisper that makes Jimin feel dirty for some reason, he really wishes Jungkook was here.

Jimin can smell a strong scent of beer, old cigars, and _piss_ and he wants nothing more but then to curl away because it smells nothing like Jungkook's freshness and underlying manliness on top of cigarettes and liquor that never make him feel sick lie this.

He knows it isn't right because Jungkook _isn't_ his _master,_ nevertheless, owner yet he says anyways, "Oh he should be here soon, he told me to just _quickly_ let you fix the window."

Jimin stammers a little and he knows Jungkook isn't going to be here soon but he wants the strange man who keeps eyeing his legs and ears to think so -- so he can leave, _quickly._

"Oh is that right?"

Jimin nods, backing up a bit. "Yes. Um the kitchen is this way."

Jimin moves into the living room while he points the man towards the kitchen. The man glances around the house briefly and suddenly a smirk appears on his face at the emptiness of it.

Jimin doesn't think much of it though as the man makes his way towards the kitchen.

"Damn what happened here?" The man asks, glancing back at Jimin expectantly after pulling the foil and tape off the broken window.

Jimin, who had just began to clean the living room, stutters, "Storm," instead of telling the truth of him accidentally kicking the window in.

"Damn I knew it was bad last night but shit!"

Jimin's ear twitches and he continues to clean, hoping all his efforts will get at least a genuine smile out of Jungkook and if he's lucky... a claim.

"Hey doggy," the man suddenly whistles and Jimin hates getting called that because he's not _just_ a dog, he's more than that.

"Don't you have manners? Aren't you gonna offer me something to drink? I'm working on a window for goodness sake."

Jimin feels his claws threaten to come out in anger, ears already raising in annoyance but he doesn't say anything and does what the man says just in case Jungkook knew him personally or something; he wouldn't want the man giving a bad word about him misbehaving to Jungkook.

"Um..." Jimin feels the man, who's leaning against the counter as if he owns the place, staring hard at him. It makes him so uncomfortable, he wishes he would've worn pants.

"Jungkook has tea? Would you like tea?"

"Who's Jungkook?" The man questions instead, licking his yellow tobacco stained teeth.

Jimin swallows, trying to not let the man intimidate him. "My owner," Jimin answers softly.

"Damn... such a pretty voice on a pretty doggy. Your master got lucky with you, bet you were a virgin huh?"

Jimin feels his face go red in both embarrassment and shame. He knew what a virgin was, Yoongi taught him all about that term during his first heat; the man had been so soft and caring because of the fact, Jimin often wonders what went wrong after. Did Yoongi replace him because he wasn't a virgin anymore? Jimin always had questions like that for no one else but himself and he could never answer because of the simple fact it was, _him._

"Um no," Jimin doesn't know what to say but he realizes admitting that he wasn't a virgin was definitely a bad move seeing as the man perks in interest.

"Oh no?" The man raises a brow, then bites his chapped lip. "Well that's a shocker... tell me doggy is your cunt good at taking dick then? I've never had doggy pussy, I heard it gets really wet though... That why your master bought you?"

Jimin sputters, closing the fridge and scooting close to it. He's heard these words before, he knows when they are used and he doesn't let he idea. "No--"

"Wanna show me?"

The man begins to come close to Jimin and Jimin feels his ears raise in alarm before falling against his head tightly, his whole body going rigid as his attack mode goes into flight.

He doesn't even feel the growl rip through him.

"Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"

The man looks taken aback by Jimin's growl but he doesn't give up, grabbing Jimin by his wrist.

"Come on doggy! I just want to play-- ow fuck!"

Jimin attempts to bite him again but the man is bigger than him and slams him against the wall. Jimin is winded for a second and it allows the man to lift Jungkook's shirt up. Jimin immediately clenches his legs closed but it doesn't hide much, the perverted man sees everything.

"My my my, look at you. Cute indeed, you look so yummy. _So sweet,"_ he cups Jimin and Jimin feels tears prickling at his eyes.

He doesn't give up though or beg, instead the tears in his eyes just makes his pulse race in anger. He is _not_ helpless like most humans think, sure okay he _could use_ help but when it comes to defending himself something in him clicks.

"Ah shit! I'm gonna kill you!"

Jimin sees the blood sliding down the man's cheek right under his eye and his eyes widen as he looks down at his own hand where he had just cut the man. He wants to feel guilt but as the man makes a move on him again he finds himself running, hopping over the counter and out the broken window.

He thanks his genes for the flexibility and looks back only to see the man is angry, too big to follow him out the window himself.

Jimin doesn't wait to see if he follows out the front door and instead continues running, catching small traces of Jungkook's scent until he finds himself at the train station.

He doesn't realize he's still crying, his body is shaking, and everyone is giving him disturbed stares but he could care less all he wants is Jungkook...

So he waits, for hours, until the sudden heavy smell of Jungkook's scent awakens him from his light sleep and he sees a confused (irritated?) Jungkook step off the train.

Jungkook's face is furrowed in confusion at the sight of an obvious freezing Jimin sitting, huddled up on the bench Jungkook first found him on. Jungkook is tired and all he wants to do is see his brand new window, eat, shower, and sleep but the sight of Jimin obviously tells him that won't be happening until he figures out _what_ happened.

"Jimin? What the fuck are you doing out here?" Jungkook questions, voice stern and low and not trying to catch the attention of other people getting off the bus as well.

It doesn't work though obviously, the sight of a hybrid is obviously going to get stares and one old lady even snorts in disgust; Jungkook finds himself glaring before he could help it.

He turns back to Jimin questionably but at the sight of Jimin's fallen ears, wide wet eyes, and shaking form he halts. His throat clenches and his heart stops, the feeling is back.

"What happened? Jimin? Tell me what happened. Hey, don't cry, please don't cry out here, fuck!" Jungkook's pulling his duffle suitcase from around his shoulder and taking off his jacket to sit besides Jimin and place it on his shaking shoulders but before he could do that Jimin leaps up from the bench and runs into his chest.

Jungkook doesn't even have to hear the tears to know he's crying.

"Fuck..." Jungkook says to himself. He doesn't know what to do in a situation like this. He isn't very comforting and people are staring and making him feel awkward yet he still wraps his arms around Jimin's smaller frame anyways.

He doesn't care what anyone thinks, he just wants to know what happened.

"Jimin please tell me what happened? How am I supposed to help you if I don't even know what happened?" Jungkook questions irritatedly but Jimin only tightens his grip around Jungkook's back, his face pressing into Jungkook's chest harder.

Although highly annoyed, Jungkook's scent is calming, it's only been some hours but he's missed it so much. This attachment to Jungkook's scent is something else, even Jungkook can tell it has an effect on Jimin by the way his whole body untenses and relaxes.

"Jimin. _What happened?"_

Jimin pulls away suddenly, whole body drooping and head down shamefully as he takes a seat on the bench. Jungkook stares in confusion for a moment before noticing Jimin is peeking up at him. He seems afraid and Jungkook prays what happened isn't what he think it is.

He finds himself quickly taking a seat besides the smaller, swallowing hard at the images flashing through his brain, and placing his suit jacket around Jimin's shoulder as if it could protect him.

Jimin sniffles and Jungkook waits, hard eyes eyeing Jimin's scrapped leg and bloody hand.

Jungkook doesn't want to know but he does, he once again hopes whatever happened is not what he thinks.

"The man that came to fix the window... he... he..."

"Did he hurt you?" Jungkook finds himself asking eagerly, surprised at how deep, monotone, and scary his voice suddenly sounds at the thought of Jimin being hurt.

His jaw clenches when Jimin shakes his head no.

If it's not what Jungkook thinks it is... then what else could it be? What did Jimin do?

Jungkook's not sure if he wants to know after glancing again at the dried blood on Jimin's hand...

He's not sure if he wants to be wrong about his conclusions of hybrids not hurting people on purpose like a couple articles state they do.

Jimin isn't vicious he tells himself but his conscious reminds him, _you don't even know Jimin like that._

His conscious is right but Jungkook came to the conclusion that he wants to know Jimin... but he just can't if Jimin has hurt someone on purpose.

"Then what happened Jimin tell me, right now. I don't have time for this--"

Jimin immediately starts speaking, his eyes clenched shut. "He! -- He came to the door and asked for my master but you're not my master so I just told him you weren't there and he looked at me strangely really really strangely but I ignored it because Yoongi told me some people are strange but I shouldn't judge them so I tried not to at first put he still looked at me weirdly and I thought he was being a pervert but I still let him in only because I didn't want to get in trouble for not letting him fix your window. After I let him in he went to the kitchen and I went to clean the living room and he asked me if I had no m-manners and to get him something to drink so I did-- well I tried to but he kept calling me pretty and asked if I was a-a virgin and if my _c-cunt(?)_ was good at taking dick... I think he meant wee wee ( _gochu)_ I don't have a _cunt_ but it is good... Yoongi told me--"

"Jimin."

"I-I told him no! And then he asked me if I want to show him my pussy getting wet or something but _I'm not a cat!"_ Jimin huffs finally through his ranting and tears and Jungkook is shocked amongst most things he's feeling, he can't believe what Jimin is telling him or how Jimin still finds a way to have an attitude about it.

Jungkook doesn't know what to say, he's still comprehending. "Okay that's not what he meant but--"

Jungkook is cut off by big, suddenly curious (and still wet) eyes. "Pussy doesn't mean cat? Then why are they called pussycats? Why does he want to see cats wet?"

Jungkook wants to sputter and roll his eyes but he can't he needs to know and they both need to stop going off track. "Jimin I'll explain it later just tell me what happened. Did he touch you or not?"

Jimin frowns, sulking again. "He did... after what he said about wet cats he asked if that's why my master bought me and if I could show him. I told him no but he grabbed me anyways and said he just wanted to play..." Jimin lifts his knees up and wraps his arms around them.

Even though not many people are walking Jungkook still thanks his jacket for covering Jimin's exposures.

"He didn't let me go even when I growled and bit him... he touched my wee wee and I scratched him... I felt really bad because he was bleeding."

Jimin is holding his head in between his legs shamefully and Jungkook is so winded with thoughts and feelings -- angry feelings initially but Jimin's dramatics and child talk still find a way to makes him chuckle.

Jimin's head flips up at the sound. His eyebrows furrow and there is hurt evident in his eyes.

"It's not funny! I had to run out the window because he was really mad and I got an owee."

Jungkook tries to stop himself but knowing that Jimin didn't get raped has him relieved, nonetheless he calms down only because he knows Jimin was probably scared out of his mind.

"I'm sorry hyung," Jimin's eyes light up at the name. "It's just I don't see why _you_ feel bad. He deserved what he got for trying to hurt you and you did a good job at defending yourself. Don't feel bad because I'm sure he doesn't feel bad for you or your _owee."_

"He should it stings..." Jimin mumbles and Jungkook snorts.

"He doesn't."

Jimin pouts but submits fully to Jungkook's words even if his own personality does make him feel guilty often. "Okay..."

Jungkook can't help but notice Jimin's full submission and Jimin's big eyes looking back at him surely, as if he trusts Jungkook completely.

"Did you come looking for me?" Jungkook finds himself asking, voice low and curious and it has Jimin's insides fluttering as he nods.

"Yes. I was so scared... I thought he would follow me so I tried to trace your scent but it stopped right here..."

Jungkook can't deny he loves the feeling of knowing Jimin came looking for _him._ The only time someone has came looking for him is if they thought he was dead (Jin and Namjoon especially in college when he'd skip class to drink all day and sulk) or if they needed a paper signed.

Jimin came looking for him because he was scared and Jungkook is who he's suddenly finding himself wanting to rely on, Jimin _trusts_ Jungkook and it shows everywhere. In his confident movements, his open words, his face -- _his eyes._

Jungkook stares into his big brown eyes only for another second before his eyes drop to Jimin's cute button red nose and swollen from biting lips. Jungkook feels it again, that feeling he's getting used to, deep in his chest and he turns away with a blink and hum, standing to light a cigarette out of his pocket and grab his bag that had fallen when Jimin hugged him.

It's only been a few days since they've met and all these sudden feelings are making Jungkook go crazy, though he doesn't show it, he just gets awkward and irritated because... what is going on? He's never felt this attached to someone so soon and this feeling is livid in him and just _yesterday_ he hated it but now, _already and so soon,_ he finds himself getting use to it and expecting it when he looks at Jimin.

He knows it'll be worse after what happened today, he knows he'll be worried from now on when he has to leave Jimin alone; he doesn't want to worry -- _he doesn't want anything to happen to Jimin._

"I need to get you a phone so if something like that happens again you can call me or the police."

Jimin's ears and eyes both perk up at that but before he can speak Jungkook continues, not wanting to hear the question he knows Jimin has on his tongue , even if he himself has his answer.

"We should go, it's late, come on."

Jimin frowns a little at Jungkook's sudden change in demeanor but follows anyway.

Jungkook shivers at the cold but allows the smoke to invade his senses. Jimin is close to him, following him and he's more relaxed at that thought then the simple nicotine that's supposed to be relaxing him.

Jungkook's sure of it, he eyes the mall from the hill they're walking on -- eyes the jewelry store sign from a distance.

Jungkook knows what he wants.

**an.**

**OOH SHIT A BITCH LOWKEY HAS A CRUSH ON THIS JUNGKOOK NOT GONNA LIE. Haha no not fr but I like writing Jungkook as a more sure guy bc in my other fic yall (whoever reads it) know he and feels don't get along but tell me what you think? I hope you guys are liking this so far bc I love writing it. I also love everyone's personalities in this, I'm trying to avoid the stereotype mama Jin and smart Namjoon but it's hard Jin is just so caring lmao even in rl (he's always feeding all the members so don't come at me) but Joon is a little slow haha so I think I'm doing okay on his part lol. Jungkook is kinda tsundere once again but hey I can't help it something about tsundere Jungkook with feelings gets me & JIMIN I hope y'all liking Jimin's personality in this, I love it, writing him makes me laugh and I wanted to make an unrealistic world of hybrids seem a lil realistic with him not knowing much because obviously hybrids aren't getting schooled and only know what they see. Luckily Yoongi previously had taught Jimin some things, but he's obviously still a bit of a child when it comes to stuff most adults would know. Please vote & comment :) I appreciate it!**

**follow me on insta c: @ snatchims or jiminiebb (my Jimin appreciation page lmao) or twitter @ snatchims & be my friend!**


	5. 5. Mate

"I'm scared to go in..."

Jungkook sighs lightly, putting out his cigarette before unlocking the door.

"I doubt he's still in here, stay behind me just in case."

Jimin pouts but doesn't complain anymore as Jungkook pushes open the front door. It's silent of course and Jungkook waits for Jimin to follow him in before closing and locking the door.

Jimin stays close to his side and Jungkook tries not to roll his eyes at the feeling of Jimin clenching onto the bottom of his shirt.

In all honesty the action is cute though, he can't deny it so he doesn't push Jimin away -- probably wasn't going to in the first place either.

Jungkook turns on the downstairs lights and sees no signs of anyone, only what seems to be a straightened up living room. He remembers that Jimin did mention he was cleaning and something in him feels grateful at the thought.

He heads towards the kitchen and it's still the same, just with a broken window uncovered with air coming through it and a random screwdriver.

Jungkook picks it up and tosses it under the sink with a force that has Jimin letting go of his shirt and staring at him with semi wide eyes and high ears.

Jungkook's upset because he can't do anything about what happened earlier and it's barely hitting him now. Jimin isn't officially by law his hybrid so he can't press charges and even if he could he has no idea who the man is.

"I'll order something to eat, go upstairs, find something to sleep in and take a shower," Jungkook says suddenly and Jimin can hear the irritation -- he can smell it roaming off of Jungkook and all he wants to do is relieve it.

"Jungkook are you okay?" He asks softly and Jungkook doesn't even glance at him as he throws some take out books on the counter and reaches inside a cabinet for a bottle of soju.

"I'm fine, just go do what I said."

Jimin sulks, eyeing Jungkook's shaky hand on the soju bottle and his other hand holding his phone; nevertheless he does just that and makes his way upstairs.

Jungkook sighs after taking his order of the usual plus one from his favorite Chinese food place. He doesn't mean to come off as rude towards Jimin but he's irritated -- _and_ that's just how he is! He can't help the little mood swings sometimes and he wants Jimin to understand that before he gets too attached.

Sometimes he just needs to be alone and that's usually where his home came into play. He'd go home and it'd be silent and peaceful, much different from the lousy office, and just how he prefers it to be yet now there's a soft voice asking him if he's okay and a showering running and he doesn't know how to cope -- but _strangely,_ he doesn't hate it.

He just needs to get use to it because it's something new, something different, something he doesn't have to tell himself that he needs because he just knows, the feeling is there.

Jimin is what he needs and although he doesn't know much about the hybrid there's something about him that has Jungkook sure of it -- yet, even so he takes a shot of soju anyway, just out of habit, just to relieve the irritation of not being able to help Jimin -- of worrying Jimin.

It burns as always but he's use to the burn, enjoys it even. It's something that keeps his mind from thinking too hard.

Also just what he needs... but he knows it's bad for him. Seokjin keeps telling him to find another reliever, another solution.

_"Yoga! I heard it's good for you! Oh or what about jogging? Or you know what!? Just start a damn family you're old enough--"_

_"Hyung! You're older than Jungkook!"_

_"Namjoon you're ruining the point! The point is Jungkook needs a different happiness other than alcohol. Kids might stress you even more but they're cute and make most people happy so why not?!"_

Jungkook had snorted at the thought of a family. He had no family other than his grandparents and after they passed he couldn't see himself ever having another. It was the sad truth yet even so the idea of a happy family was always something he craved as a child with no parents or siblings; but now he just couldn't see himself being right for the role of a husband or better yet, a father.

The closet thing to a father he had was his grandfather and he was nothing like the man he could see as god himself.

His grandfather was admiring, all his ways, his kindness towards everyone even the wrong still makes Jungkook wonder how.

Jungkook knows he'll never be him yet why is he finding himself in the same predicament as his grandfather.

Taking Jimin in and caring for Jimin is something his grandfather would do -- something he did do. He and Jungkook's grandmother took Jungkook in, not out of pity but because it felt good knowing they were helping someone even if that someone was their grandchild.

Jungkook feels good helping Jimin even if there was a little pity involved. Jimin's odd, very different and unexpected but Jungkook's ready to explore every side of him if that means he's helping the other.

He wants to do something different in his life other than the same routine everyday... hopefully Jimin hasn't changed his mind after everything that has happened.

Deep down Jungkook knows he hasn't, it shows all in Jimin's eyes when he looks at him, but of course Jungkook's mind will question regardless.

Jungkook cracks his neck and rinses out his shot glass. The order will take about 20 minutes so he has enough time to shower if Jimin is out.

With a relaxing buzz in his veins Jungkook makes his way upstairs while unbuttoning his shirt. As he removes his shirt he stops at his office which is open. The whole room is completely organized and Jungkook's shocked because he thought he was going to have to get a maid to clean it out seeing as how messy it was. Yet by the obnoxious tower of papers and old manhwas, Jungkook knows Jimin did it for him instead and it has him wondering why exactly?

Why did Jimin randomly clean his house? -- _What_ does Jimin want?

He knows what Jimin wants... but is this his way of asking? By cleaning, Jungkook doesn't know, maybe he could've done it out of pity or boredom, whatever -- Jungkook still has a good idea that it was his first assumption and if it was then Jungkook's warmed by how cute the action is.

Smiling a little Jungkook closes his office and heads to his bedroom where Jimin is coming out of the bathroom on cue with a fluffy towel around him.

Jungkook eyes him once, the water dripping down his legs is mesmerizing more than it is annoying and Jungkook can't understand why because usually he hates even himself for getting water on his floors.

Yet even so it's kind of hard to hate a face like Jimin's Jungkook thinks. His cute wide eyes are intriguing and beautiful like the blush on his cheeks, his lips, his wet fluffy hair and ears, everything about him is cute and Jungkook has always had a thing for cute things.

Jungkook can't deny his mesmerization  now, especially not when there's alcohol buzzing round underneath his skin and making him more vulnerable to his actual feelings.

"I cleaned really hard today, did I do good?" Jimin suddenly asks, smiling brightly past the towel around his flushed face.

Jungkook hums, taking out pajamas from his dresser and glancing around his room.

It was spotless, sparse manhwas stacked on his dresser and his empty soju bottles where pilled in a bag next to his door.

Jungkook hadn't seen this place this clean since he moved in. Even Seokjin who always came over tidying never got it this clean.

Jimin must've really been trying hard and Jungkook has a sudden feeling in him to praise the other yet all he can get out is a simple nod.

"You did good... you didn't have to clean you know," he's not good at explaining his feelings but it's like Jimin understands or something because he smiles softly anyway, almost expectantly, as he makes his way towards Jungkook's bed and takes a seat, still wrapped in towel, on the edge of the bed.

"I know... well actually I don't know. I think if I'm going to be living here freely even if I'm not your pet, then I should help contribute?" Jimin is speaking serious until suddenly, "Am I using that word right?" He asks insecurely.

Jungkook's snorts at his cuteness and leans on his dresser to cross his arms.

"Yes you are... but about that, I wanted to talk to you about what you asked me this morning."

Jimin's face noticeably lights up and Jungkook feels something in him wanting to coo; he doesn't.

"About... about me claiming you as my owner?" Jimin questions hopefully, knowing that if Jungkook agrees then he'll be more than just a simple owner.

Jungkook doesn't know that though, only knowing what he's read and his eyes trail awkwardly even if he is sure of his answer regardless.

"Yeah..."

Jimin can feel his eyes welling up because he can't believe it! He has no idea what he did to convince Jungkook -- definitely knows it wasn't from cleaning, Jungkook had to really have been thinking about it and the fact makes Jimin want him even more.

"Really?" Jimin questions one last time to make sure he's not dreaming and Jungkook rolls his eyes, even if the tears and hopefulness in Jimin's eyes make his heart clench a little.

"Yeah hyung, I'll be your owner--"

"And let me claim you?" Jimin asks, even more hopeful, eyes wide and Jungkook feels a twitch inside, he's not sure what it means, he's not sure why Jimin wants to claim him so bad.

Maybe it gives Jimin a little power too he thinks -- or just the articles he read about hybrids being possessive of their owners are true; Jungkook doesn't mind.

"Yes."

It's simple, he won't ask any questions,  even the ones he's curious about -- the sexual ones, especially. He got a glance of something's online like _"How to breed your claimed hybrid"_ and the thought of doing anything remotely sexual with Jimin kind of makes his mouth dry. He's not sure if him letting Jimin claim him will be agreeing to being Jimin's boyfriend or something and he should probably ask because it's something really important and he himself is figuring that them claiming each other is only on a comfort and trusting owner and pet status, not romantic.

Yet he doesn't ask, he takes the risk -- takes the new and he agrees.

Jimin's smile becomes more brighter if that's possible and the feeling in Jungkook's chest is spinning out of control just from looking at him so he forces himself to look away.

Before Jimin can start gushing about how happy he is Jungkook grabs his clothes and heads towards his bathroom.

"I'll let you do whatever it is you have to do after we eat."

Jimin smiles happily, he feels like his cheeks are going to bust and his stomach has butterflies already just thinking about claiming Jungkook -- thinking about loving Jungkook or better yet mating with Jungkook.

Jimin can't wait.

"Okay! O-Oh wait!" Jimin calls dropping the towel from off of him and running bare towards Jungkook who swallows hard and looks away.

"Jimin--"

"I want your shirt."

Jungkook raises a brow, trying not to let himself get flashed by Jimin's openness. "Jimin I have clean clothes in all of these dressers--"

Jimin pouts. "But I want the one you're wearing... it smells like you the most."

Jungkook watches the way his ears drop and groans, hating the way Jimin's getting to him already.

"You're really needy maybe I should rethink this," Jungkook grumbles and Jimin's eyes widen.

"No please don't! I just really like you and your scent! Please don't change your mind! I-I'll find another shirt!"

Jungkook halts, hands actually going to take off his white button down anyway but Jimin thought he was serious.

Jungkook sees the worry in his eyes -- the tears welling up.

"Hey I'm just kidding..." He says gently, watching Jimin calm only a little.

The hybrid sniffles, his ears dropping as he looks up at Jungkook with tired eyes.

"You really want this huh?" Jungkook asks and his voice is suddenly addictive, Jimin can't help but to nod, knowing that the question isn't about the shirt.

Jimin wants Jungkook.

"Yes... really really badly..." Jimin mumbles cutely, his hands cupping his own face and Jungkook smiles a little, taking off his shirt and offering it.

Jimin takes it with gentle but eager hands yet instead of immediately putting it on he sniffs it deeply, and it calms him fully.

Jungkook wants to be slightly weirded out especially when Jimin whimpers but he can't do anything but watch. He doesn't even notice when Jimin collides into his chest, holding him and his shirt tightly.

"Hey... I said after we eat," Jungkook scolds a little but Jimin just holds him tighter.

"I'm just really really happy..."

And Jungkook lets him be happy because why not? It feels good knowing he's the reason for that, Jimin's happiness.

It's much like the fans happiness when he releases a new manhwa they've been anticipating for yet then again it's much deeper than that. He doesn't know fans personally, he only sees the reviews and what his workers tell him -- Jimin on the other hand. Jimin's happiness is something he's feeling in his chest, seeing the other smile gives him an uplift that even his booze can't give him.

Knowing that Jimin is safe and wants him, even in ways he's not exactly sure of, gives him this relaxing feeling he can't get anywhere...

This feeling only lasts until things turn into a reality though. Jimin's body -- which is still naked -- pressed up against his own is still something he needs to get use to if he wants for this to work. He needs to understand that obviously if Jimin wants him, there will be affection involved.

"Okay-- okay," Jungkook pushes Jimin away by his shoulders lightly. "You can hug me after you're dressed, I'm clean, and we've both eaten."

Jungkook truly does hate any type of affection but he guesses he's getting use to Jimin touching him already because it's not bothering him as much as before. Still, he obviously still gets awkward and probably won't return Jimin's affection anytime soon.

"Okay!" Jimin smiles widely and enthusiastically anyway, sliding Jungkook's shirt on like it's nothing.

Jungkook sucks his lips in, trying to understand how anyone could just be so... _open?_

He guesses it's a hybrid thing for Jimin not to be embarrassed about others seeing him -- or maybe he's just not embarrassed that Jungkook is seeing him... even if he is missing a whole tail.

Jungkook's not sure, he wants to ask but the subject is most likely touchy and overall he does hope that Jimin isn't just _use_ to people seeing him naked. That would really upset him... and he admits it.

"I'm going to shower, if the food comes tell them I'll be right there through the door, don't open it."

"Okay."

"Ah and hyung, please find some underwear..." Jungkook sighs.

"But I don't like underwear! It doesn't help with airing out!"

Jungkook doesn't even know why he tried -- he doesn't even know what Jimin is airing out and sadly he's curious.

"Airing out what?" He deadpans and Jimin frowns, crossing his arms and looking at his cute toes.

"My slick... I haven't took pills so it's worse now..."

Jungkook makes a face. He's never been so confused in his life. "Your slick? What even is that and what pills? Pain pills?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter!" There's a sudden deep blush on Jimin's ears heading to his cheeks as he goes to Jungkook's dresser. "I'll find some underwear okay? Even if yours aren't pretty..."

Jungkook is dumbfounded. He thinks to himself maybe Jimin's mood swings are worse then his own and the thought makes him want to chuckle yet all he can do is raise a brow and scratch the back of his head awkwardly while watching Jimin pull on some of his briefs.

_Even if mine aren't pretty?_

Since when are underwear supposed to be pretty? And what the _fuck_ is a slick and what is Jimin taking pills for?

_Hopefully he doesn't have diabetes or something..._

"Don't get upset with me when they're ruined okay?" Jimin huffs, pulling Jungkook's shirt down over the bland briefs and switching out the room.

Jungkook lets out an exasperated breath and tells himself maybe this will be a little bit more difficult after all.

Yet it doesn't change his mind, even if he knows he isn't ready for it.

*  
  *

The whole few minutes Jungkook is showering, he thinks about what just happened and boy does he have things to look up later because Jimin's obviously not going to tell him whatever a slick is seeing as he got embarrassed when Jungkook questioned him.

Jungkook also puts in his mind as he's pulling up his own briefs to take Jimin shopping later... maybe even tomorrow. He needs to get his window fixed and he doesn't want to leave Jimin alone again with a stranger so he's already planning on calling off, might as well get Jimin some " _pretty"_ underwear (and other things he's still thinking about) while he's at it.

Jungkook laughs suddenly. It's really funny how he's already planning things with Jimin already. He barely knows the hybrid but he's already letting the other claim him _forever_ and he's thinking about taking Jimin shopping.

Who the hell has he become? He's not sure but he doesn't hate himself for it. It's almost like a good deed, he's helping Jimin who's in need and hi s conscious isn't even bugging him anymore about leaving Jimin alone or kicking him out, in fact it's telling him to allow this to happen.

_You said it yourself! You want something different in your life to happen._

And he does... he just hadn't expected for something like _this_ \-- this extreme, a whole hybrid to enter his life and _happen._

This is happening, Jungkook's going to let a hybrid -- a sassy, cute, babylike hybrid -- claim him and he's not even doubting it because he thinks he wants to claim Jimin too...

No actually he doesn't _think,_ he is. This is something new for sure -- this whole process and _these feelings_ Jungkook is suddenly having is new and he still can't comprehend them but he's sure.

For some odd reason, he's sure of this, he _wants_ this and truly he knows it's not just a good deed.

_This is happening._

_*_   
_*_

The doorbell ringing has Jimin jumping off of the couch, the manhwa he was reading was getting really juicy so he's a bit grumpy, overall anxious at a stranger at the door even though he knows it's the delivery person.

"J-Jungkook--"

"I got it. Go to the table," Jungkook, who's coming down the stair fully dressed in a t shirt and sweats, says sensing Jimin's sudden uneasiness.

Jimin listens, ears peeking up, as he makes his way to the small dining table.

As he waits for Jungkook to bring the food he thinks about what happened earlier. Jungkook agreed! He never thought it would _this_ easy but maybe he should've because even though he's not the brightest he can't definitely sense Jungkook's soft spot for him even before Jungkook senses it himself.

Knowing that he can get Jungkook to agree this easily -- or we'll eventually, makes him feel a little mischievous and overall powerful -- which isn't something most hybrids are able to feel seeing as they're known to be basically pets for their owners sexual needs.

Maybe Jimin has it easy because even when he was with Yoongi he could easily convince the older if he wanted something... until he couldn't and Yoongi started pushing him away.

Then he didn't know what Yoongi's problem was but now, after Jungkook called him needy, he thinks maybe that was his problem...

Maybe that's why Yoongi pushed him away... because he was too needy -- But then why would Yoongi go out and get a new hybrid?! They're obviously going to be needy too seeing as they're not use to their sudden environment.

Jimin sighs, eyebrows turnt down in a frown. He doesn't know why he's thinking about Yoongi suddenly, their claim has been broken ever since he brought Hoseok's home, leaving him heartbroken.

That doesn't matter anymore though because he's about to claim Jungkook as his _new_ owner and he's so happy... which is surprising because he never thought he'd ever have a new owner again after all he's been through with Yoongi and the evil people. Yet being on the streets make you desperate, Jimin learned that the hard way and was willing to become anyone's pet for the sake of food and shelter -- not caring how mean they could've been. Luckily Jungkook found him -- or well he found Jungkook, followed Jungkook home and he hasn't regretted it yet even if it's only been about two days and Jungkook initially found him weird for it.

Haha, look at them now though. Jungkook is letting him _claim_ him and Jimin's never been so happy in his life not even when he claimed Yoongi was he this happy -- well he was going through heat when he claimed Yoongi so maybe that's why?

He just hopes Jungkook won't change his mind or even worse replace him because he doesn't think he'll ever be able to survive another heartbreak.

"Hey... whats wrong?"

Jimin looks up to see Jungkook placing the food down and staring at him with hard eyes and a raised brow.

Jimin hadn't even realized he had been pouting just thinking about Jungkook changing his mind.

"Nothing... it's nothing... really," Jimin quickly says, but Jungkook hears that childish tone and he knows it's something. He blinks expectantly and Jimin sighs, closing his eyes tightly.

"Please don't change your mind or-or get another better hybrid! I know I'm not the cutest and sometimes I can be a really bad boy but- but just please don't replace me... I really like you and I'll be really really really sad if you do okay?"

Jimin shyly glances up at Jungkook who is staring at him blankly before he begins to crack up. He tries to hold it back and coughs a little to stop when he sees Jimin's pout again.

"Okay," he simply says, taking a seat and Jimin glances up again surprised and he doesn't know why.

"I hadn't planned on having you nonetheless... _another_ hybrid. So you don't have to worry about that."

Jimin feels relieved again and smiles happily, crooked tooth and all to show it. Jungkook snorts at his antics and begins serving their food, all the while realizing that this is the most he's been amused by in forever it seems.

They eat, both pretty hungry and Jungkook guesses Jimin must've not have fed himself by the way he stuffs himself.

Or maybe Jimin's been deprived of real meals for so long he can't help but to over eat like he won't get food like this again in a while.

Jungkook frowns at the thought of Jimin not being fed. He understands why it upsets him but at the same time he feels as if he shouldn't. He himself can go days without eating just because of the simple fact he forgets to, especially when he's stressed over work.

Then he'd remind himself to eat and it had already been hard to do so because he'd lock himself up in his office and not do anything until his work was done. Now he really has to take the time out to make sure not only he is eating but Jimin as well... and it seems (even though he's thin right now) Jimin is a big eater so stocking up soon sounds like a good idea.

"That's an egg roll do you like it?" Jungkook questions, face blank but mouth full of food just like Jimin's own.

"Egg roll?" Jimin repeats through his food and Jungkook nods, eyes trained on his wide eyes and stretched cheeks; he has a feeling Jimin is supposed to have more weight on him, it just looks natural (cute, extremely cute) seeing the smaller with chubby cheeks and Jungkook hopes he can get him to his normal healthier undeprived weight.

Jimin looks down at the egg roll in his hand, the ones he's been moaning at the taste of and probably should know what an egg roll is but then again Yoongi never really ate take out and only had his chefs make luxurious meals that Jimin could never even pronounce. Other than those meals Jimin lived off snacks and ramen years then dog food at the facility. He tells Jungkook this and the other is shocked.

"It's yummy! Probably not better than ramen but way better than dog food..." Jimin comments nonchalantly, continuing to stuff his face while Jungkook swallows hard with a grimace.

"Dog food?"

It was undeniably gross even if he was half dog and basically an animal. Humans were considered animals too but you don't see them eating food meant specifically for pets. It just wasn't right Jimin should have human rights and nobody should have to eat food made specifically for dogs.

"Yes," Jimin says simply, still eating like it doesn't affect him at all, what he went through, and it probably doesn't -- he was probably use to it yet that doesn't make it _right._

Jungkook doesn't even have an appetite anymore and there's a frown on his face as he lights a cigarette and looks at the wall. Jimin glances up at him, blinking and trying to figure out why he isn't eating, yet he almost knowingly doesn't question it and goes back to finishing his food. Jungkook exhales the smoke and glances back at him, eyes tracing his features and allowing the stress to leave his body. Jimin peeks over at Jungkook's food with pursed lips and the later pushes it over. Allowing Jimin to eat his food after finishing his own and continuously looking over at his

Jimin smiles happily and Jungkook watches him stuff himself, the anger that was in him settling far back.

Jimin finishes his food, literally eats everything, then throws his head back with a huff, hands lifting up Jungkook's shirt to rub his full belly.

He wonders if this is what it'll feel like to be pregnant and the thought makes him giggle but then pout because hey being full kind of hurts.

Jungkook watches Jimin laugh to himself with sleepy eyes and raises a brow, wondering what the hybrid could be giggling at his belly for.

Then he remembers when Jimin mentioned children and his face drains. How could he forget?! When Jimin said that he was shocked for sure and now Jimin's smiling at his full belly and Jungkook definitely knows what the other is thinking of.

Yet Jungkook can't find it in him to be annoyed. Jimin's smile is captivating and full of adoration, Jungkook is strucken by the sight.

They're about to claim each other and Jungkook realizes that they're so different from each other. He knows that some boy hybrids can become pregnant and it's obvious Jimin wants kids one day yet he's not sure if he's the right person Jimin should be trying to claim to achieve that.

Jungkook wanted a change but that change doesn't involve... kids or even a romantic relationship really. Yet why can't he bring himself to tell Jimin that?

Why on that night does he allow Jimin, who was watching him clean up and standing nervously at the end of the stairs suddenly not sure if he should go up, follow him to his room with big eyes and crawl behind him onto his bed giddily? Why does he mumble a "go ahead" and allow Jimin to smile excitedly at him before pushing him down against his own bed? Why does he allow Jimin to pull the cover over them and wrap his arms around him and straddle him? Why doesn't he mind the way Jimin's body fits against his own like he belongs there? Why does he allow Jimin to rub against him like this? Smell him like this?

Because he's intrigued. This whole thing -- Jimin -- is intriguing and he can't say no in this moment unless he forces himself to and he truly doesn't _want_ to.

He's captivated for sure and doesn't even realize that he's not uncomfortable... Jimin's small hands are wrapped in his hair and he's holding tightly, but not enough to hurt, as he inhales deeply.

As Jimin scents him everything just feels hot, stuffy, and absolutely _right._ He's read this, this feeling is called bonding -- _they're bonding._ Jimin is sniffing more eagerly and Jungkook's eyes are closed, his body limp as he lets Jimin do what he wants.

Jimin begins to growl deeply and Jungkook's eyes slowly open, his body tensing as he glances over at the hybrid who he obviously can't see since its dark and Jimin's face is shoved against his neck.

He feels his pulse racing and his dick growing unwelcomely as Jimin breathes against him, possessive growl turning into a airy moan as he abruptly sits up, hands clenching Jungkook's chest.

Jungkook thinks his heart stops as he takes in Jimin's hazy eyes. There a deep golden color and Jungkook hasn't read anything about this happening during claiming.

So therefore Jungkook doesn't know that Jimin has just chosen him as his selective mate. Instead he's just a bit freaked out as Jimin moans again, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Jungkook's neck again, the younger's arousal turning him on.

Jungkook can't lie the little airy huffs Jimin keeps letting out are attractive and their bodies pressed, flushed against each other as Jimin basically _humps_ him is making his dick strain. Yet he finds himself flipping them over, pulling the cover off and sitting up so that he's hovering over Jimin but they aren't touching.

Jimin whines, his eyes turning back in the little light shining through the window and Jungkook's grateful because he was a little freaked out -- shit, he's still trying to catch his breathe.

Jimin pouts and his hands move before Jungkook could even blink, effectively cupping behind Jungkook's neck and grabbing his ass with small but powerful hands.

Jungkook gasps as Jimin pulls him in between his wide open legs and thrust up against him, his own eyes clenched shut as he moans at the friction and repeats the action over and over until Jungkook has had enough and sits up, pressing his hands down against the bed.

"H-Hey! Snap out of it! What are you doing?!"

Jimin frowns, body still moving around and trying to get friction as it shudders.

"I-I was claiming you! Duh!"

Jungkook scoffs. "I read somewhere that you were supposed to just sniff me! W-Why are you humping me?! And why did your eyes change colors?!"

Jimin gasps, stoping all his movements to grin happily. "They did?! Oh my god it worked!"

Jungkook glares, eyeing him questionably. "What worked?" He asks, voice testing.

Jimin blinks, trying to hide his excitement over Jungkook being set as his potential mate. "Um... the claiming... uh it worked?!" he smiles cheekily and he's not lying the claim did work, he feels impossibly close to Jungkook and all he wants is Jungkook, inside him, filling him, especially in this moment but Jungkook is eyeing him wearily, hands holding him down hard.

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me..." Jungkook replies, voice monotone and gaze so strong now that things are officially Jimin can feel it deep inside him, it makes his body tingle happily.

Jimin bites his bottom lip and gives an innocent smile, "Nope," he giggles and Jungkook sighs tiredly, finally letting him go.

Jimin only takes that as an opportunity to pull Jungkook back into his arms though and hug him tightly while wrapping his legs around him.

Jungkook lets out a surprised sound but then calms when he realizes Jimin is just being innocent now (he hopes) and the cuddling actually feels comfortable now... _strange._

Jimin giggles again, pleased that Jungkook isn't pulling away this time even though he feels as if something moist is suddenly touching him and he's confused.

Is this what Jimin was talking about airing out?

"I'm so so very happy... thank you Jungkookie. Can I call you that? You smell sweet like a cookie when your wee wee is hard--"

"Jimin--"

"It's okay! Mine is hard too!"

"Jimin--"

"Can we touch them please? Pretty please?? I'll feel so good with you even if we don't get naked--"

"Jimin!"

Jimin pouts, hands still gripping Jungkook's back as the younger stares at him with an expression he can't read.

" _You're wet,"_ Jungkook comments blankly and Jimin's face falls and he immediately blushes, legs trying to close but Jungkook is still in between him, both of them throbbing against each other and it only makes things worse.

"It's because of you!" Jimin frowns, ears pressed and his face going red even in the moonlight.

Jungkook sits up, many questions going through his mind like how? Yet it makes sense... if Jimin can possibly get pregnant then he probably can do this too.

Jungkook just doesn't understand why he's so embarrassed about it though, maybe because of where exactly the wetness is coming from.

Jimin presses his face against Jungkook's shirt, hiding as if it'll stop him from soaking through Jungkook's boxers.

"See... I told you I'd ruin them..." he mumbles embarrassingly and Jungkook snorts in the darkness of the room.

"That's what you're worried about? You ruined my sheets and now I have to change my pants--"

Jimin huffs, sitting back against the pillow and crossing his arms. "It's your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Jungkook questions, eyebrow raised.

Jimin's bottom lip juts out and in that babyish tone he says, "You made my wee wee hard so then- then of course that'll happen!"

Jungkook stares at him, a bit taken aback as he sees Jimin is truly troubled. "So it always happens?"

"What? My wee wee getting hard?"

"No," Jungkook sighs, a laugh stuck in the back of his throat even though asking something like this is actually really hard for him. "You getting... wet this much. Is this what you meant by slick?"

"Yes," Jimin says somewhat shyly and Jungkook frowns.

"Why are you embarrassed? You were literally just humping me--"

"That's different!"

Jungkook makes a face. "How so?"

Jimin glares. "B-Because I wanted to do that!"

"Oh..." Jungkook trails off, sitting on the back of his legs while Jimin begins to sit up.

"So... you don't like when that happens?" Jungkook questions curiously and Jimin sighs, arms crossing again.

"I do but... not if you aren't going to take care of it--"

"Me?!" Jungkook questions dumbfounded, pointing to himself and Jimin nods furiously, pout still on his face.

"Yes! Since you're officially my owner now you're supposed to do those things! Well at least Yoongi did!"

Jungkook's scoffs, a twinge of something hitting his chest hard at the thought of Jimin's last owner touching him. "Well I'm not Yoongi! And why can't you take care of it yourself?!"

Jungkook thinks maybe they should've had a long talk about some things before the claiming... maybe this is karma for just risking things...

Jimin throws his fist down angrily. "I can but it won't last and since I'm not taking suppressants only you can make it better!"

"I still don't even know what the hell suppressants are so how am I supposed to know how to make it _better_?!"

Jimin deadpans. "Your wee wee will know how."

Jungkook sighs, eyes closing and hand running down his face irritatedly. "Jimin when you said you wanted to claim me I only agreed to make us feel more comfortable around each other since you're staying here now--"

"I am comfortable with you!" Jimin huffs and turns away. "I don't see what the problem is!"

"The problem is I'm _not_ comfortable!"

Jimin turns back with a sad expression and Jungkook's heart drops on instant at the sight as he tries to explain.

He doesn't get why seeing Jimin so sad bothers him, he doesn't get why him telling Jimin that he's uncomfortable is hard.

"I mean... we just met each other and I'm not use to having anyone in general around me like this so I still get awkward especially when you come onto me... sexually--"

"Sexually?" Jimin's face contorts then he whines. " I don't know what that means! Is it annoying?! Am I annoying you? I'll stop I promise!"

Jungkook sighs. "No you're not necessarily annoying me... sexually means..." explaining this to someone that's supposed to be grown is quite difficult. "Whenever you try to get your... _wee wee_ to touch mine that's sexual."

Jimin's wide eyes narrow suddenly and he crosses his arms angrily again, turning away.

"And you don't like sexual?! You still don't want me?! You're my mate now so I don't understand! You should want me! This is so unfair if only I can feel it! Yoongi use to feel it!"

Jungkook blinks at Jimin's sudden anger and quiets for a moment only until he realizes something.

_You're my mate now--_

"I'm your what?" Jungkook questions through Jimin angry rant , voice more icy then he intends and Jimin is staring at him wide eyed again but not out of confusion this time it's a scared look and his knees are closing himself in and his ears are drooping.

He's so scared suddenly and Jungkook instantly feels bad. He tries to calm down, even though he wants to snap, only because Jimin's probably been through some shit -- seeing as he lost a whole tail there was no telling what he's been through.

"Nothing I meant--"

"No no no no no, you told me we'd only be claiming so what did you mean by I'm your mate?"

Jimin's face goes red and he clenches his eyes shut. " I-I'm so sorry! I meant to do it but it's not my fault! You just smell so good and I couldn't help myself!"

"So you made me your mate?" Jungkook doesn't even know why he's so mad honestly, maybe because he knows things are official now, there's no turning back and this is forever.

He wanted a change not forever.

Yet even so... if he ever gets tired of Jimin what would he have done? Kick him out onto the streets again? No, he could never. Jimin is pretty hot headed he's learnt but way too fragile for the outside world. He's just a hybrid who wants a family and love and it's so obvious to Jungkook, yet Jungkook didn't -- _doesn't_ want that. He didn't even want to take advantage of Jimin like most men would do after Jimin through himself at Jungkook.

Sure he was very aroused and he can't lie, he finds Jimin to be every ounce of attractive even when the hybrid isn't trying.

Yet he wanted Jimin to feel comfortable and not obligated to please him, yet that seems to be what Jimin thinks will get them to become in love.

Jungkook realizes Jimin must've had went through this once because it's clear to him now that Jimin only does what he's learnt and seen; Jimin clearly has other plans and Jungkook wants to know what he expected out of mating him.

"I'm sorry! Please don't k-kick me out or replace me! I can be a good boy even if you don't want to sexual with me!" Jimin cries, throwing himself against Jungkook's chest as he apologizes over and over again.

Jungkook sighs finally. "Jimin."

"I'm sorry I'm s-so sorry--"

"Jimin!"

Jimin stops babbling and looks up at Jungkook nervously, shakily, his ears dropping against his forehead.

"What did you think of as you were mating me? And don't say anything about how good I smelt. I want the truth, what did you expect out of doing that?" Jungkook questions sternly, looking down hard into Jimin's eyes but Jimin looks down.

Jungkook lifts his chin up and something in him fills at the action. He thinks about how easy it would be to dominate Jimin and before he can't stop himself he's huskily saying, "Look at me."

Jimin does just that and he's so pliant, eyes wide and bottom lip sucked into his mouth. He loves the feeling, loves the way Jungkook's thumb pulls it out of his mouth, expecting him to talk.

"What did you expect from me other than shelter?"

Jimin's shaking a little bit, he's slightly afraid but also a little -- a lot -- turned on because slick is still oozing out of him and he's still trying to squeeze his thighs together as if that'll stop it.

If Jungkook notices then he doesn't say anything, just stares at Jimin with those unreadable eyes, waiting.

"I-I... I don't know," his head goes down again. "I really don't know--"

Jungkook tsks, shaking his own head before lifting Jimin's. His hand is large against the side of Jimin's soft face.

"Yes you do know. _What do you want?"_

Jimin chokes on a reply, eyes blurring with sudden tears at Jungkook's authority.

"I-I..."

"Is it the same thing you wanted from your last owner? Kids? Right. Is that all you want from me because I don't think you'll be getting that any time soon especially if you can't tell me what you want," Jungkook doesn't know what he's saying, when he's irritated he tends to ramble yes but _any time soon?_ He should be saying never yet why can't he? Probably because the sudden hurt in Jimin's eyes is too much.

The hybrid literally flinches when Jungkook tells him just that and Jungkook hates the sight of Jimin looking so sad. It's true, Jimin wants kids... or necessarily Jimin wants a family.

Jungkook's always wanted a family too, he's not sure when that changed but at least he understands Jimin.

"I-I do want kids... but I want you too," Jimin says softly, and he suddenly seems so small.

Jungkook quirks a brow, though he's indulged in the sight. "Of course you want me. You need me to make kids right--"

"No! That not why I want you! I like your scent... I like you!" Jimin huffs out finally, hands holding the hem of Jungkook's shirt tightly.

He seems to be becoming himself again and Jungkook's impressed at his ability of coming back to his senses.

"I want you..."

Jungkook stares and there's nothing left to say. He doesn't know what to say to that and like of course he's heard that phrase before but it's usually only during hot rough one time sex... now as Jimin says it so surely in that soft baby tone, Jungkook hears the true meaning, the feels of those words.

He doesn't feel aroused and he doesn't want to fuck, he feels warm, so warm and he's not used to the feeling anymore, at least not since his grandparents passed.

He hums, getting off of the bed and standing on aching legs as he lights a cigarette, going to crack a window.

"You should go clean up... air yourself out... whatever," he mumbles as he inhales, looking into the dark sky.

Jimin stares confused. He doesn't know what Jungkook has planned, he's not sure if Jungkook wants him back and he wants to ask yet he doesn't, he doesn't want to irritate Jungkook anymore tonight and decides to just let things go, doing as Jungkook said.

He goes to clean up and comes back to find an empty room and new sheets that don't smell like Jungkook.

He frowns, eyebrows furrowing as he goes out the room and sees Jungkook downstairs on the couch... soju bottle in his hand again.

He doesn't mean to but he whimpers slightly, not wanting to be left alone, and Jungkook glances up, locks eyes with him before closing the bottle.

"Go to bed Jimin, it's late," he voices out tiredly and Jimin's frown deepens.

"O-Okay but-but are you coming too?" The hybrid asks hopefully and Jungkook doesn't look up at him this time.

"Go to bed Jimin," he says instead, finally, and Jimin pouts but does just that.

It's cold with no human warmth and it reminds Jimin of sleeping on the bench by the bus stop. It also doesn't smell like Jungkook enough since he changed the sheets and Jimin hates it, something in him breaks at the separation and he suddenly feels down, so down that he wants cry and so he does.

Jungkook who is downstairs hears his little sniffles and though they truthfully pain him he can't find it in him to go to Jimin yet. He's honestly not even upset anymore, at least not with Jimin. He's more upset with himself and at the fact he doesn't know why he was upset _really_ in the first place, like he _knew_ what Jimin wanted.

He _knows_ Jimin wants a family so he can't be mad for knowing that and still allowing Jimin to claim him.

He sighs, putting the soju bottle in his hand back onto the table and picking up his laptop.

He probably shouldn't drink this away, he thinks; maybe he should've researched more about this while claiming thing.

**What to expect after a hybrid claims you?**

He searches that and there's many responses obviously yet he goes to one of the verified websites.

**_When a hybrid claims you, expect a lot of changes in your life and in them. Mostly all hybrids after a claim tend to become very possessive when it comes to their owner. They don't like others to touch their owner and especially don't like other scents on their owner that they're not familiar with. Some hybrids, if they feel threatened, will growl at a person and on worse cases attack them. Usually trained hybrids will not do something like that but if you and your hybrid are in a romantic relationship it is possible. After a claim you should give you hybrid a collar, this is something that secures your part in the arrangement. Also after a claim, hybrids will be very sensitive for a while and when I say sensitive I mean mentally and physically. They want you around them at all times and if they're left alone for too long they may become lonely and start to face depression. After or during a claim a hybrid may also start their heat. A heat for a hybrid is very important, they desire the most need in those moments and often depend on their owners to take care of them._ ** _Click the link here to find out how to care for your hybrid during their heat._ **_During a claim, if your hybrid trusts you enough they may mark you as their potential mate. In this process their eyes might glow or they might even bite you but try not to be too surprised, some can't help if they accidentally mate you -- but understand mating is way more significant than claiming._ **

**_A claim can be broken, usually by the owner because a hybrids senses force them to love their owner even if their owner treats them badly and it pains them. On some odd cases a hybrid can break a claim but that's only usually when they've been neglected or worse abandoned. They'll still love their owner and may even try to look for them but being away from them eventually breaks the claim. Note that they will face heartbreak for a while and may never want to mate with anyone else. When becoming your hybrids mate expect everything I've reported to be 2x more. They'll be more needy and if they're in heat they might even want you to breed them.When it comes to mating, breaking it off with your hybrid is much more difficult because this heartbreak can often lead to death of the hybrid. A heartbroken hybrid will become so depressed that they'll stop caring for themselves and eventually pass because all they care about it you. So therefore, If your hybrid mates you then you're pretty much stuck forever. Think wisely before allowing a hybrid to mate with you!_ **

_Click the link here to understand how to care for your pregnant hybrid!_

Jungkook sighs, throwing his head back against the couch.

Something in him questions why he didn't just ignore Jimin at the train station that day but then an image in his brain of Jimin smiling happily as Jungkook told him he can stay flashes in his brain and the first question is vanished immediately.

What he did was the right thing for sure but maybe just not for him...

Yet still, he finds himself clicking anyways.

**New owners guide to coping with your hybrid.**

He reads and reads until he understands.

**_You don't want your hybrid to be afraid of you so if you feel like snapping try to walk away._ **

He did that... good, process.

**_Some hybrids are very submissive yet some are very dominant. You'll know if your hybrid is dominant if they show signs of control, aggressiveness, or over possession and if they're submissive they may be very obedient and trusting off you, some subs can go through something called a "sub drop" where they're very needy and in a stance they can not control. Some hybrids though are both dominant and submissive, these ones are usually the feisty but emotional ones, they're rare but it can happen._ **

Jungkook finds himself raising a brow and thinking he must've clicked on a website that uses hybrids for sex and he begins to click out until he sees it.

**How to know your hybrid is going through heat!**

**_If your hybrid is going through a heat then signs could be very easy to spot out. Usually a hybrid will complain they don't feel way and become very hot. They'll sweat, sleep a lot, and demand your attention. The main sign a hybrids heat is close is if they over slick. If you notice your hybrid has more slick then normal than your hybrid could possibly be starting their heat soon :)._ **

Jungkook frowns at the last part especially. He's not sure what Jimin's problem is but he does produce a lot of slick. Jungkook's not sure if it's always been like that or if he's about to start his heat. Jungkook hopes it's not the later... that'll just complicate things and Jungkook isn't ready to get involved with someone living with him sexually.

That basically means they'll be dating and Jungkook's definitely sure that's not were he was going with this relationship... even if Jimin is sure and Jimin wants that... he doesn't know what he wants.

**Suppressants and how they work.**

**_If you do not want your hybrid to go into heat anytime soon then you should get them suppressants. Suppressants are small pills that your hybrid should take daily, you can order them online here! If you do not mind your hybrid going through heat then simply don't get them suppressants._ **

Jungkook sighs, reminding himself to get some of these for Jimin when he gets him his collar.

_His collar..._

Jungkook thinks it before he realizes it -- Jungkook realizes how much time he has spent reading over how to take care of Jimin _before_ he _realizes!_

He can't even hear Jimin crying anymore as he closes his laptop and begins to walk upstairs.

The room is silent as he enters and he sees Jimin huddled in a ball under his cover. He truthfully feels regretful and it's a feeling he's not acquainted with so he doesn't know what to do about it, yet he finds himself slicking under the cover anyways.

Jimin instant stirs in his sleep and Jungkook notices the dried tears on his sleeping face in the moonlight; his throat clenches up at the sight and he knows in this moment that he hates when Jimin cries.

He, with a shaky hand, finds himself touching Jimin's cheek lightly and the hybrid makes a soft sound, a sad whimper, then blinks his eyes open.

He's confused only for a moment before he sees Jungkook and goes to wrap his arms around him... yet then he stops unsure.

Jungkook hates it, hates how unsure Jimin is and before he can think he pulls Jimin into his chest and holds Jimin tightly. 

**an.**

**This chapter is quite long, I hope whoever is reading likes how different this is and the progress! I didn't want to take things too slow in this even though I do like slow burn lmao as you'd know if you're a reader of my other work haha. I really want to publish my other stories but I have school soon and don't want to be overwhelmed :( hope y'all enjoyed this chapter though! Tell me what you think & vote! Follow me on insta @ jiminiebb or snatchims :) I also have Twitter & Tumblr.**


	6. 6. Forever

When Jimin wakes up everything feels warm and there's a scent surrounding him. It's his favorite scent now, and it's wavering through his senses, running through his veins as he wraps around Jungkook, who's still sleeping, tighter.

He's only known Jungkook for not even a week and yet of course the bond makes him feel inseparably close to the other... he wishes he could be even closer than this but Jungkook's made it clear he doesn't want that.

 _"At least not yet,"_ Jimin's mind can't help but to add as he sits up against Jungkook's chest and watches the younger sleep, a small smile on his lips.

Now is a time where he can really have a look at Jungkook and his features, which are so distinct from each other, but fit perfectly well with each other much like Jimin's own.

Way different from Jimin's own though, really different and so very attractive with his groomed dark brows, straight thick nose, large eyes, and small lips that hold a tiny mole underneath.

His face resembles a child almost and once again Jimin can't help but to let his thoughts wonder.

 _"I wonder if we had one... what our kid would look like? Would it have Jungkook's round eyes or my slanted ones or maybe would it have Jungkook's tiny lips or... my fat ones?"_ Jimin purses his face at that, lips puckered as he tries to look down at his own lips and compare them to Jungkook's small ones; he pouts at the difference.

 _"Maybe... it'll be fully human... maybe not. I don't know how that works... hm I wonder if it'll be short like me or tall like Jungkook?"_ Jimin giggles a little at the thought of his kid growing taller than him. Would would he do in such a scenario?

Frowning he huffs a little.

_"...I'm getting a head of myself again or so Yoongi use to call it..."_

Sighing again Jimin takes in Jungkook's features, eyes starting from his messy hair all the way to his white t shirt.

 _"He looks so peaceful... he's even hot in his sleep,"_ Jimin really wants to kiss him, but he wills himself not to even ear twitches at the sight, and one lifts up to hear the sound of Jungkook breathing more clearly.

It's relaxing, Jimin can stay like this all day -- but sadly his stomach growling can't.

Jungkook stirs at the sound and Jimin's ears fall as he pulls away from being so close to Jungkook.

It pains him to do and he probably shouldn't feel the need to do so since Jungkook was the one who pulled him into a hug last night... but still he doesn't want to be over clingy especially since he knows Jungkook isn't a fan of affection... also because he was overly clingy with Yoongi and still has feelings that that could've been the reason why Yoongi replaced him.

Remembering that should sadden him like it usually does but he can hardly think of it as he watches Jungkook's eyes flutter open, a slight confusion in them before he takes in the sight of a still, full of sleep, eyed Jimin.

Jimin, who's chewing on his bottom lip anxiously, offers a small smile and Jungkook can't do much but stare, eyes still furrowed along with his brows yet not in confusion. It's like he's searching Jimin for something and Jimin doesn't know what exactly it is as he stares back, waiting for one of them to break the silence.

Jungkook looks all over the hybrids face for any sign of sadness, yet all he sees is monolid, cat like (though he's dog -- so it's a bit odd, even more intriguing), brown eyes staring at him, a sense of wanting and hesitation filled in between them.

Jungkook reaches out, once again, before he can think and wipes away the lingering dried tears from the night before and Jimin's eyes flutter close on impulse, hand clutching Jungkook's own, the size difference instantly noticeably as he wraps his short fingers around Jungkook's bigger ones, pressing Jungkook's whole hand down against his cheek.

Jungkook tenses at that and the way Jimin falls into his touch easily, as if he belongs there; breathing Jungkook in and sighing as he wraps his other hand around Jungkook's arm as well. He holds Jungkook against him in a hug almost and he seems so calm Jungkook doesn't want to pull away so he does for a while and just allows Jimin to hold him while he simply stares at the older's peaceful expression.

Soft sun kissed skin from his time outside and pretty, pink, plum lips, is what pulls Jungkook in. His eyes glaze all over Jimin, taking in the light almost transparent freckles against his cheeks, the tiny mole on his forehead, his barely arched eyebrows, dark eyelashes, wide button nose... everything about Jimin is so soft, so intriguingly beautiful, Jungkook doesn't think he could ever get tired of staring. Jimin's like the dream character he's always dreamt of but could never put into detail... probably because he was always missing something, fluffy ears and a forgiving heart. The want to put a collar on Jimin and claim him intensifies inside of Jungkook even more and he doesn't know when this feeling started, all he knows is that he doesn't want to be the one making Jimin cry.

He knows this isn't a good deed anymore... he knows -- or has a feeling at least -- that this probably means he cares and he figures maybe he cared from the start.

Maybe he never stopped caring? And maybe that could be the reason why he didn't take Jimin's advances at him and turn them around.

Yes he's thought about it, fucking the hybrid until he was crying and possibly seeing stars (How could he not, especially after seeing Jimin naked and obviously willingly even if he wasn't attempting to express it at the moment).

But he didn't, it was easy for him to hold back and he didn't understand why in the moment but he gets it now... he _cares_ and he's a bit overwhelmed because how can someone he hasn't even known for a good week project these feeling from deep inside of him.

He doesn't know, all he's sure of is that if Jimin was a stranger on the streets wanting a one night stand this would all be easy. He wouldn't mind fucking Jimin into oblivion because there's no feeling involved that way... and at the end of the day they go their separate ways... no feelings attached -- or maybe there would've been but they'd disappear eventually.

Yet now, these feelings Jungkook is feeling now aren't going anywhere. Jimin is living with him, Jimin is mated to him, and he's overall now surrounded by this stranger. This stranger wants to know him, affect him, and love him and all his feeling and emotions are going haywire and truly... he's not the best when it comes to feelings, so he doesn't know how to cope.

He gets a little mad, a little annoyed, and maybe a little mean. Sometimes he can't help it and most of the time he doesn't want to yet seeing Jimin so hurt from him being that way, even though they barely know each other, affects him a lot and suddenly he wants to help it.

He doesn't want to see Jimin sad. Jimin trusted him enough to mate him and sure he might be a little desperate for things he wants, but it's all in all.

Jimin's desperate, Jungkook's lonely. They probably will both deny it but as Jungkook thinks about it maybe this is a good thing after all.

He can't even deny it at this point... truly he is lonely. The same routines everyday gets tiring after a while and being home alone gets depressing.

Jungkook wonders if Jimin's felt this way before too? Seeing the way he trusts Jungkook so easily like he knows him more than Jungkook knows himself.

Jungkook thinks maybe he should stop denying the truth about his lonely self... maybe he should try and get to know Jimin too.

Pulling his hand away slowly, Jimin still holds on, eyes fluttering open as he stares almost hollowly at Jungkook, his eyes clouded with warmth.

"Do you trust me?" Jungkook asks, voice low and weary.

Jimin nods, eyes full of curiosity though there's a sense of appreciation as well in his features.

He's so grateful, Jungkook hasn't done much really in his opinion but Jimin is grateful anyways and therefore Jungkook doesn't feel the need to ask the hybrid why he trusts him.

"Okay."

"Okay..." Jimin responds back, trailing off quietly and a bit unsure. He bites his lip and his arms reach up unconsciously. He hesitates when he realizes what he's doing but Jungkook doesn't seem to mind, in fact he seems to almost be waiting, watching to see what Jimin does.

Jimin's hand finds his messy hair and he runs his small hand through the locks, Jungkook watching him hard for a moment before closing his eyes.

Jimin's heart flutters at Jungkook's acceptance of the jester and he eagerly goes to hug the younger, hand still in Jungkook's hair as he takes a seat on Jungkook's lap and wraps his other arm around Jungkook's back, pressing his face in Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook tenses, eyes clenched as Jimin lets out a soft, comfortable sigh.

He's relaxed like this and weirdly Jungkook is too.

He finds himself breathing easy suddenly as Jimin runs his hand through his hair and all the way down to his nape and neck.

His whole body relaxes and he blames it on the bonding from the night before -- not on Jimin's soft breathing touching his neck and his soft ear tracing along his cheek.

And before Jungkook knows it, he's in deep -- so deep that he barely feels the loud peck that is being placed on mentioned cheek.

He should've reacted on instinct, especially when Jimin giggles but instead he feels heat rushing up his neck and towards his cheeks.

"I trust you a lot Jungkookie... you're different from all the other people I met on the street."

"Why because I let you live here?" _And mate me,_ Jungkook wants to add but suddenly it's hard for him to speak. He's still embarrassed from the cute, not so hesitant, kiss Jimin left on his cheek.

"No! Well... yes... that's apart of it but I don't know how to explain it," Jimin pouts, huffing and turning his face down. "There's just something about you that makes me really like and want you."

Jimin is suddenly shy after he mumbles that and he peeks through his fluffy hair to see Jungkook eyeing him amusingly, a small smirk of his lips.

"Is it because I smell good?"

Jimin whines and he may be a bit slow but he got the sarcasm this time. "No! That's not why! Well... that's not the full reason!"

Jungkook snorts, suddenly and oddly feeling a bit playful; it's a very rare feeling in him, yet he's not even surprised that Jimin's pulled it out of him.

"Then what's the full reason?" He asks, eyes narrowed and observing Jimin who lets out an agitated sound.

"I can't say it!"

Jungkook finds himself moving closer and eyeing Jimin in until the smaller's head is moving back, staring at Jungkook with wide eyes.

"Why not?" He asks lowly and watches Jimin audibly gulp, ears pressing down submissively, before stuttering.

"I-I..." He's not looking Jungkook in the eye and Jungkook finds it interesting, he remembers the websites from last night suddenly and the term _sub_ fills his brain instantly. He's familiar with submissives, having to have read a few kinky manhwas about them before and also taking a few to bed. Those nights were the best for him seeing as he could call himself a pretty dominant guy, yet it wasn't all the time were he enjoyed leading. Sometimes he just wanted the other person to do all the work, especially after a long day in the office.

Yet most of the time... he did truly get a spark out of dominating, and seeing the other person squirm and cry from under his hold, _begging_ for more.

That's why it surprises him that he's been holding back from Jimin so well.

Jimin who is everything he's dreamt of... fantasies from way, deep, inside his brain -- fantasies that he could never put into words or better yet down onto paper because when he thinks he's found what he's been dreaming of in a stranger something always turns out wrong.

The voice isn't right, the touch is wrong, etc... and overall he always ends up forgetting everything, that persons voice, appearance, feel...

He forgets it all...

Yet Jimin is right in front of him and he's everything and more that Jungkook has dreamt of. Jungkook will never be able to forget Jimin even if he tries. Therefore this should be easy, making Jimin his _forever_ should be easy.

But that's the thing... he's not use to forever. Forever involves love and everything he's ever known and loved or at least tried to eventually ends.

His grandparents... his works... drinking... it all gets old and will eventually end one day. Jungkook's not sure if he wants to add Jimin to the list of things that'll end one day, _the list of forever that's not_ ** _really_** _forever._

It's a hard decision and he doesn't even want to think about it as he currently takes Jimin in.

Jungkook could _easily_ make something of his own -- _his own dream and fantasies_ \-- from out of Jimin and Jimin wants him to... so why not? Why not add this to forever?

Why not cross the line and give Jimin what he wants? And in return he'll get everything he wants (and more) as well.

Why not...

Sadly, Jungkook doesn't have time to think this proposition over anymore as a noise suddenly fills the room. A loud growl echoing from Jimin's belly.

"O-Oh... I think I'm hungry," Jimin blurts out, thankful that his stomach interrupted him having to admit his love at first sight to Jungkook.

Jungkook scoffs lightly. "You think? You haven't been really sure of yourself this morning at all. Usually you know exactly what you want so what's changed?"

Jimin feels a blush tint his cheeks as he hums. "Uhh... I-I don't know..."

"Why not?" Jungkook asks just to see him gulp.

Jimin doesn't just that but then furrows his face in an angry pout. "I don't know why! Quit asking me that! I-It's just hard to think when you stare at me like that and smell so good!"

Jimin's is turning away with his arms crossed and Jungkook finds himself trying to hold back a laugh.

"It's not funny! How am I not supposed to want to sexual you when you keep messing with me! My wee wee is hard now because of you!"

"Me!?" Jungkook laughs at Jimin's frustrations and the sound is like music to Jimin's ears.

They raise high and though he's still angry _and hard_ he finds himself immersed in Jungkook's bunny teeth.

"Yes!-- Wah... bunny. Jungkookie you look like a bunny when you smile," Jimin giggles. "I love bunnies!"

Jungkook makes a face. "Bunny?"

"Yes!" Jimin nods excitedly, making his way back over to Jungkook by his knees.

He moves in close and examines Jungkook's smile. "Cute!"

Jungkook rolls his eyes, trying not to let them drop down to cute boner Jimin is obviously sporting and not embarrassed at the fact whatsoever.

It reminds Jungkook of a real dog, one that gets excited easily just from a little attention.

Jimin's kind of the opposite though. Sure he obviously likes attention, but he gets embarrassed it seems, when Jungkook only stares at him.

Jungkook finds the fact odd, because who gets embarrassed over eye contact more than being naked or sporting a boner?

He chuckles at that and then moves to stand, grabbing his cigarettes, he nods back at Jimin, eyes falling to the smaller's neck.

"Cmon, lets eat. We have _a lot_ to do today."

**An.**

**This chapter is a bit short but I felt the need to end it here, I hope whoever's reading enjoys both the chapter and progress of the characters feelings and thoughts. Sorry for any mistakes & please vote, comment, & follow/subscribe to me for updates on new works I hope to publish soon :)!!**


	7. 7. Wait

Jungkook stared inside his fridge with a grim expression. The only thing in it was eggs and a few beers.

"Yeah I have to go grocery shopping... so well just have eggs for breakfast. You can go watch tv or something until I'm done. Hopefully I won't burn them too much," Jungkook said the last part under his breath.

He wasn't the _best_ cook around, and he certainly didn't have time to learn how to cook. His grandmother use to show him recipes but his imagination never kept them original and often mixed up ingredients and directions -- sometimes him cooking ended up in him almost burning the house down as well so therefore he sticks to cereal, ramen, boiled eggs, or take out.

Jimin didn't seem to mind his lack of variety though, probably used to after only being fed dog food, and simply responded back with a happy, "Okay!"

As Jungkook tried not to burn the breakfast, Jimin made his his way to Jungkook's cozy, dark, and filled with many books, living room.

He threw himself on the plump leather couch and turned on the tv, finding something to watch.

He knew most of the channels and programs seeing as he spent most of his years, living with Yoongi, watching tv. His favorite though, other than the food channels and the cartoon channels, was definitely the kids programs.

He sat for hours watching all the little programs about kids and cooing at the tv wishing he had one while being lonely in the house. One of his all time favorites, Return of the Superman, was currently on and he grabbed a pillow and made himself comfortable to watch.

As he watched the episode with Exo's Baekhyun and Chayeol playing with the twins he started to feel giddy on the inside. They looked so good together, like a family honestly (even though they just met the twins) and Jimin began to wonder would Jungkook and him look like a family with kids? Would he finally have a family if he had a kid? Jimin wasn't sure exactly how families worked but from what he's seen on television families always look happy together and are always there for each other... Jimin wants that, he's always wanted that and he thought he was going to finally get that with Yoongi but things happen, he realizes not everything will go his way.

He's always known that really but after a while of living with Yoongi and basically being spoiled he forget what it felt like to not have things go his way. That's why he was upset when Yoongi told him he didn't want kids, he didn't know how to cope, he didn't know how to accept what felt like rejection... was he not good enough to have kids with? Was he too animal to bear with? Jimin wasn't sure... at least until Yoongi replaced him.

All his hope was gone then and he finalized within himself that yes, he apparently wasn't good enough...

Jungkook is different though... yes when Jungkook rejected him it hurt but it was a different -- something felt different. It was almost as if he wasn't being rejected as a person but the idea of what he wanted to do with Jungkook was rejected. He didn't feel as if he wasn't enough, he felt as if Jungkook rejected him on his own behalf, maybe it was too soon? Jimin's not sure but he had been with Yoongi for years and things were great, he was just a bit lonely when Yoongi didn't come home so of course when you're lonely and your lover -- maybe not lover... they never established that. Jimin was simply Yoongi's pet but still Jimin saw him as more. As a significant other, _a soulmate --_ isn't coming home it's _normal_ to want to be surrounded by something or someone who doesn't make you feel lonely anymore. It was _normal_ for Jimin to want kids... and Jimin though Yoongi would accept that but he didn't and Jimin was so hurt, not because of the fact Yoongi just didn't want kids but the fact Yoongi didn't think he was good enough for kids. He didn't think he could _handle_ kids.

Jimin was angry then, he didn't talk to Yoongi for weeks and even slept in the guest room. Yoongi didn't beg him to come back either and instead raised an expectant brow at him for him to come to bed -- Jimin didn't of course and maybe he should've known then and there that Yoongi didn't feel for him anymore. Yoongi didn't see him as a soulmate, Yoongi didn't want a family with him and after all those years they spent together... all those years Yoongi has taught and loved Jimin... it all just fell away.

It was all a waste to Jimin.

Jimin doesn't want that too happen again and maybe he should've been more specific and careful of who he decided to _mate_ with but there was just something so trusting about Jungkook... Something that had Jimin addicted and wanting more.

He thought initially that it was just his hormones or his desperation for a new home and owner speaking but then when Jungkook looked into his eyes he knew then and there that Jungkook was wanting too, Jungkook was missing a piece of something too...

He just hasn't realized yet. He hasn't found the missing piece yet.

Jimin hopes he's that piece.

"Hey so um..."

Jungkook's voice snaps Jimin out of his sad thoughts and he looks up from where he's sitting, cuddled up with a plush pillow on the couch.

"Yeah I burnt the eggs."

Jimin hadn't even noticed the now sudden smell of burnt surrounding the house and he giggles, ears twitching at Jungkook's embarrassment of not being able to make a simple dish of scrambled eggs.

"It's okay Jungkookie..."

"Yeah whatever... we'll probably just go out to eat breakfast then..." Jungkook scratches his nape, eyes flickering to the show Jimin's watching. He sees the little kids and suddenly remembers how Jimin told him he wanted kids. He looked so positive when he said it too and as he smiles brightly at the baby being fed on the tv, Jungkook realizes that his determination and fondness isn't going anywhere soon.

He really wants kids.

"Okay," Jimin giggles again, sparkling eyes still trained on the baby currently laughing on the tv.

"Okay... then I'll go find us some clothes and start getting ready. You can err... continue watching your show and I'll just call you after I find you something that you can hopefully fit... properly," Jungkook mumbles lastly and a bit awkwardly, taking one double glance at Jimin watching the tv fondly before heading upstairs.

As Jungkook begins to get ready up stairs Jimin continued to watch tv, a little nervous as he thought about going out with Jungkook. He knows people will stare, they do now and they especially did the first when he was with Yoongi. Some looked at Yoongi with disgrace while others looked at Jimin in disgust and even said really cruel things to him making him so sad that Yoongi refrained from taking him out so much -- which eventually turned into not at all.

Jimin missed the outside world at times like that and though Yoongi had a big backyard it was nothing compared to seeing civilians, friends, couples, families and animals interacting. He was isolated in a big mansion and had no one to talk to, not even the maids or cooks paid him any attention, in fact they were really offish towards him when Yoongi wasn't there so Jimin kept his distance.

He likes the fact that Jungkook's house is small and homey, and even though no one else but them are in it, it doesn't have that sense of loneliness... even with two lonely beings in it.

Jimin loves this feeling and he hopes it'll never change.

_Boom!_

The sound of the door slamming open has Jimin jumping in fright as a sudden booming voice begins to go off. He quickly jumps behind the side of the couch.

"Yah Jungkook ah! Why didn't you come into work today!?"

It's a man, he's tall, and has brunette hair and great shoulders. Jimin instantly thinks he looks like he can be one of those models on television.

He's holding bags with what smells like food and Jimin's nose instantly begins to sniff and his ears perk unconsciously, a habit he has when he's hungry.

The man stops his rambling abruptly when he sees Jimin's fluffy raised ears and big eyes.

Their eyes meet and almost two seconds pass before the man, who's eyes are wide and mouth is agape, starts screaming, still luckily holding onto the bags.

Jimin didn't even realize someone else was behind the broad shoulder man until the other man who's also tall, sporting a nice light brown shade of hair, and also looks as if he could be on television freaks out too, questioning his friend, _"What? What?!"_

Jimin has already ducked fully behind the couch though and his heart is racing and his ears are flat and he can hear Jungkook, who's brushing his teeth, stopping the bathroom water and running down the stairs as his friends panic and the one holding the bags points his way.

"What the fuck hyung? Why are you screaming!?"

"JUNGKOOK AH WHY IS THERE A HYBRID IN YOUR HOUSE?!" The man shouts and Jimin can feel his heart wanting to jump out of his chest he's so scared.

"No way really?! Where?! Where'd he go?! Wah! I can't believe Jungkook really bought one! He must really have been lonely after all!" The other tall male, who Jimin doesn't know as Namjoon, rants excitedly, pushing Seokjin out of the way and making his way to where his hyung was pointing, shakily and speechless, before he started screaming.

Luckily Jungkook halts Namjoon from scaring Jimin further when he sees Jimin's fluffy hair and small form shaking behind the couch arm.

Seokjin still going off and asking him over and over why does he have a hybrid in his home but Jungkook glares at him, a sign to shut up. Seokjin does but only because he and Namjoon suddenly are interested in the way he's approaching Jimin.

"Jimin?" He questions, trying to keep his voice soft but everyone can hear the deep irritation from his friends in both his voice and see it in his face.

Jungkook is close enough that he can see Jimin holding his ears flat down, his body shaking. He doesn't come up and instead curls in himself more.

Jungkook sighs, bending down besides him and forcing himself to soften his voice more.

"Jimin hyung? Hey Jimin hyung... it's okay. You can come out--"

"N-No Jungkookie I don't w-want to come out. Your hyung doesn't like me a-and he's scared of me like all the other very mean, mean p-people!"

Seokjin instantly feels guilty when he hears the soft, broken, voice -- like honestly he feels his heart drop in his chest and it worsens, aches, as he gulps when Jungkook glares back at him.

Namjoon stands off to the side awkwardly, feeling extremely bad as well even though he didn't do anything for once.

"He's not Jimin he was just surprised and _I promise,"_ Jungkook says it so Seokjin can hear. "I promise he won't be mean or do anything to you okay? He was just surprised that's all."

Jimin finally looks up and his eyes are wet with terrified tears, his body still shaking. The sight instantly crushes Jungkook's heart and closes in his throat, he feels his fists tighten and is immensely upset with Seokjin but he remains calm as Jimin crawls towards him, ears still pressed down, tears still streaming, and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pressing his face into Jungkook's neck.

Jungkook tries not to tense up with Jimin's clothed in only a t-shirt and boxers body wrapped around his bare chested one tightly; Jimin hugging his bare skin and his hot breath sniffling against his neck, fluffy ears softly touching Jungkook's jaw.

"Jungkook ah... I'm so sorry," Seokjin apologizes immediately, setting down the bags of food, and he means it. He doesn't even know why he reacted like that in the first place and _okay sure_ he was a lot of surprised and a little scared from the things he's heard about hybrids but overall after seeing how Jimin reacted it was nothing like he expected. The hybrid seems as if he's more scared of him than anything and it makes Seokjin wonder what those other humans he speaks of have done to him... Seokjin doesn't want to be anything like them and neither does Namjoon.

Jungkook doesn't even acknowledge his apology and Namjoon glances over at him with his hands held tightly, face pursed in a sheepish smile. They're both thinking the same thing: _since when has Jungkook been so...?_

 _Soft... and_ **_caring?_ **

Seeing him wrap his own arms around the hybrid has them shocked and wondering how close the two are, how long have they known each other?

"Hey... Jimin?" Seokjin tries this time and instantly hates the way the hybrid tenses up and holds Jungkook tighter when he says his name.

Seokjin doesn't know what to do, should he apologize again, should he...

_Food._

He looks at the food and remembers the way Jimin was looking over at him in interest, especially his food.

Maybe he'll accept rice and soup as an apology.

"Hey Jimin?" He tries again and luckily this time Jimin turns his head against Jungkook's neck, staring interestedly but clearly anxious, at Seokjin.

"I'm really sorry for freaking out--"

"We're really sorry... though I didn't do much," Namjoon adds in quietly and Seokjin tries not scoff at his half ass-ness.

"I've just never seen a hybrid so close up and I didn't know how to react so please! Forgive me!" Seokjin continues hastily, ranting a bit as he then grabs the bags, lifting them up towards Jimin. "Um are you hungry? We brought breakfast! I hope you like soup!"

Jimin takes a few seconds to think over everything they just said and eventually at the words of food, he lifts completely up from Jungkook who examines him to make sure he's okay.

Seokjin's eyes immediately take in the sight of fluffy big ears still pressed down and he feels bad at the fact Jimin probably feels guilty as if it was his fault Seokjin reacted the way he did.

Seokjin holds the food close as his eyes meets Jimin's big round, glossy ones. They're such a warm brown both he and Namjoon want to coo -- and Namjoon obviously does as he takes in the sight of the sharp but soft features Jimin owns.

"Wah! You're so cute!" He exclaims happily and Jimin clearly gets shy, laying back against Jungkook, his cheeks red now.

Namjoon giggles suddenly wondering, "Hey Jungkook ah is this the hybrid you found and fed at the bus station?"

Seokjin is curious too, as he finally really takes Jimin in; long, clearly in need of a cut hair and extremely thin legs are enough to know Jimin hasn't been cared for in while. It's sad really because Seokjin does know how some hybrids are treated, for example, starved, beaten, raped. He's heard of the facilities and of course he felt bad it's just he's been so brainwashed on the bad things about hybrids that he's heard of and then often wonders if those hybrids deserve it?

Of course not, no one deserves the things hybrids go through -- though Seokjin still can't help but to be worried for his friends safety because he's known of true cases where hybrids have snapped on their owner. Jimin though... he doesn't give off those evil vibes, he doesn't seem like anything people have stated hybrids are like.

In fact just as Seokjin thinks that Jimin's stomach grumbles and everyone stares at him, Namjoon even more fond of him as he coos more, making Jimin become even more shy -- even more innocent -- _or so to them,_ Jungkook knows the truth about Jimin's demeanor though and even if he does admit the smaller is innocent he's also not -- _definitely,_ not.

It's hard to explain and Jungkook rather not think about how Jimin tried to hump him yet still had the nerves to be cute about it -- instead Jungkook mumbles for him to go ahead and eat, _it's okay hyung, go ahead._

"Wah really? He's older than you?" Namjoon questions surprised as Jimin sits up again and smiles finally, it's the _cutest smile._

Jungkook nods once. "Yeah surprising isn't it? Jimin hyung is 27 years old."

Both Jin and Namjoon wows in awe, not believing Jimin is 27 because he truly doesn't look over 18.

"Hyung...? You call him hyung?" Seokjin suddenly questions curiously and a bit confused, but smiling as Jimin finally stands, holding his small hands together and hiding behind his fluffy hair then Jungkook after he finally stands too.

"Yeah," Jungkook responds casually and a bit defensively as Seokjin chuckles questionably, yet not exactly asking why for this exact reason.

"He's a _person_ and my hyung so why not?" Jungkook bites back anyway and Seokjin raises one hand from the food in defense.

"I was just asking! Jeez... I think it's cute... rarely cute," he explains taking a seat on the couch and placing the bag of food on the table. Namjoon sits on the other couch and begins to help him distribute the food out, while speaking.

"Yeah really rare! I've never heard of anybody calling their hybrid hyung, I thought no matter the age the hybrid is supposed to call their owner master or something? Well... that's what I read..." Namjoon inputs, confusion stricken on his face as he tries to remember.

Jimin is actually the one to giggle at this fact Namjoon has heard somewhere and the taller coos before he 'what's him twice from below, asking if he's correct or not.

"Well... I never had to call my old owner that," Jimin admits shyly from behind Jungkook, voice soft and endearing for everyone in the room. "He preferred... hyung."

"Ah really?" Namjoon asks, hoping for him to continue but Jungkook glares at him, not wanting to hear anymore about Jimin's old owner.

"Well... sometimes he liked to be called appa... and then he called me baby," Jimin says obliviously and a little numbly because even though he doesn't exactly long for Yoongi anymore, seeing as he's now mated with Jungkook, it still hurts, remembering those times and how good Yoongi use to treat him _hurts, a lot._ He's still wonders what went wrong? What did he do to make Yoongi not love him anymore? He hopes the same thing won't happen with Jungkook... and it saddens him to even think about it.

He's so stuck in the memories that he's not even embarrassed at the fact everyone is gaping at him for what he said, including Jungkook who swears his eye is twitching in anger (amongst other things -- _jealousy)._

Seokjin giggles, covering his mouth while Namjoon's mouth is wide and face pursed in surprise.

"Oh."

Jungkook scoffs, taking a seat on the long couch Seokjin is on. "Oh is right, I've had enough of this conversation," he mumbles grumpily and Seokjin and Namjoon make knowing faces at each other, trying to decipher what's up with Jungkook suddenly, _is he_ ** _jealous?_**

"Jimin sit here! Next to Jinnie hyung!" Seokjin says right when Jungkook takes a seat and Jimin is left standing hesitantly in Jungkook's clothes that expose all of his currently thin legs.

He's truly enthusiastic and suddenly feels very fond of the cute hybrid after realizing he is pretty damn innocent. Seokjin wants to know more about him so he can both destroy all his previous thoughts about hybrids away and figure out why his usually isolated friend suddenly has decided to take him.

_Was Jungkook really that lonely that he had to take in a stray? No... definitely not, there's no way. Jungkook could easily find a person to fill those needs so there has to be something... something about Jimin that hooked Jungkook because there is no way... no way that Jungkook would take him in for nothing._

"Aw why can't Jimin sit next to Joonie hyung!?" Namjoon whines.

There's definitely something about Jimin and Namjoon is the first to notice, amongst his adorableness, how small he is as Seokjin insists pulling Jimin down next to him and feeding him.

He watches how Jimin eats as if he's never seen food before and obviously he knows Jungkook has fed him and realizes that this is something deeper -- this isn't the typical hungry. Namjoon had studied this in college during his human science courses, he knows all about deprivation and what happens to both the person's body and especially brain when they've been deprived of something such as food.

The person obviously becomes malnourished and even when they get better, or healthier, something, a stigma in their brain forces them to eat as much as they can to forget the feeling of ever being hungry.

He's not the only one who's noticed, both Seokjin, egos currently giggling while stuffing Jimin with rice, and Jungkook, who watches them idly as he also eats notices as well seeing as they both studied with him freshman year.

Jungkook was, again, obviously the first to notice when he took Jimin in. He saw -- sees -- how thin Jimin is and noticed how he ate like he's been starving for a long time. It was his initial point of anger, the fact that someone starved him, that truly angered Jungkook along with the fact Jimin was just overall in need of obvious help and no one was kind enough to give him any.

Sure you can say Jungkook pitied him but he was also intrigued and fond of Jimin and only after about two days he can definitely say he's already feeling a little protective and attached... it's _weird._

Seokjin on the other hand still doesn't know what to think of the whole situation but he along with Namjoon will support Jungkook for whatever he decides as long as it's not endangering him. Jimin as he can tell is far from dangerous though as he opens his mouth wide and allows Seokjin to feed him and giggle at him when he deliberately misses.

Jimin giggles too, already feeling comfortable around the older and Namjoon who keeps cooing over how cute he is -- truly, he loves the attention their giving him, he lives for it and wishes Jungkook would coo at him the way his friends do.

Jungkook on the other hand is happy both his friends and Jimin are comfortable. He doesn't show it as he eats fried rice and makes a 'really' face to Seokjin, who is plane feeding Jimin as if he's a child, but he's happy really -- even as he glares when Seokjin wipes Jimin's bottom lip with his thumb.

"Hey Jimin so where are you from?" Namjoon curiously asks and Jungkook raises a brow at him, though let's it slide because it's not such a personal question... and he's quite curious too.

"I'm from Busan!"

"Oh like Jungkookah!" Namjoon exclaims and Jungkook glances at Jimin who's already looking at him, even more excited now that he knows they're from the same place.

"I don't know where exactly but I was made in this really big lab with other hybrids! I don't know exactly who my mom was but the men that made me said she was a very pretty, outgoing doggy! It was really nice there and I kind of miss it even though the other hybrids didn't like me very much--"

"Wah?! Why not you're so cute!" Namjoon demands to know and Seokjin frowns adding on with a mouth full of rice.

"Yeah!"

Jimin giggles a little. "I was pure bred and the good men that made me were very happy with how I came out."

"Oh so the other hybrids were jealous that they took pride in you!" Seokjin confirms and Jimin blushes.

"Well... I wouldn't use that word--"

"They were definitely jealous," Jungkook inputs monotonously while eating a dumpling and Jimin glances at him, his ears twitching and cheeks hot even though Jungkook sticks to eating his food rather than looking back at him.

"But the good men treated all the hybrids nice! They were so much more kind then the mean men!"

"The mean men?" Namjoon encourages him continue and once again Jungkook is giving him the eye that's saying not to pusg anything -- Namjoon ignored it though, too interested in Jimin who's nodding, face turned down in an obnoxious frown.

"Yes! After Yoongi replaced me the mean men picked me up and they were so mean!" Jimin grumbled loudly, stuffing himself with Seokjin's spoonfuls of rice.

Seokjin and Namjoon both seem surprised by Jimin but they nod enthusiastically, egging him on and wanting to know more.

Jungkook on the other hand doesn't want to hear about those men anymore, in fact he just wants to know who they are so he can end them all -- not really but that's how he's feeling.

"They never fed me and use to give me cold showers and poke me and Tae with needles!"

"Tae?" Seokjin, Namjoon, and even Jungkook question and Jimin nods, sadly suddenly.

"Yes Taehyung... he was my only friend and the best, sweetest, not so very smart jindo hybrid that I've ever met! It's okay that he wasn't smart! That just means he was given less pokes because the mean men only wanted smart hybrids!" Jimin sighs suddenly. "Tae gave the best licks... I miss him so much, he never even had a owner or family before... that's all that he wanted until I told him how Yoongi replaced me. Then he was scared to have a family... I felt bad for telling him so I always told him I was his family until I found a way to get us both out then I'd find us both great owners that'll love us forever! But... I didn't even get to say goodbye to him when the mean men let me go, I didn't even think about Tae until I was finally out. I feel so... what's the word? Selfish! I feel so selfish!" Jimin pouts, not wanting to eat anymore just thinking about his friend.

Jungkook hadn't even known about any of what Jimin just ranted out and he's stunned along with Namjoon and Seokjin. He doesn't know how to respond and luckily Seokjin does it instead.

"Aw Jimin! Don't feel selfish! Sometimes you have to do what's best for yourself in the moment! Be happy you got out and someone as _great_ as Jungkook found you!" Seokjin tries his best to brighten the mood but Jungkook doesn't appreciate it and Jimin frowns even more.

"I am happy... Jungkook is the first human who wasn't mean to me after I got out and he didn't scream or poor and throw things at me when he sat next to me and realized I was a hybrid like all the other people did..." Jungkook feels warm suddenly by Jimin's thoughts and his heart is doing that weird clinching thing while Namjoon and Seokjin are smiling sadly.

"Also he was the first person to offer me food! Plus he smelled really great! The best smell I've ever smelt and I'm so happy you were very kind enough to leave your jacket on me when it was raining that day Jungkookie because then I wouldn't have been able to trail your scent and follow you home!" Jimin expresses everything he's feeling without shame and while Seokjin and Namjoon are now smiling proudly, Jungkook is blushing.

"Aw that's so cute! So you followed Jungkook home and he let you stay?! Wow I've raised such a selfless man!" Seokjin sighs happily.

Namjoon scoffs. "Hyung you didn't raise him first of all and he didn't even want to let you borrow 5 dollars when you left your wallet home how is that selfless--"

"Stop talking like I'm not here," Jungkook mumbles, chewing on a rice ball that Jimin decides he wants so he scoots over to get it and Jungkook raises a brow at him when he opens his mouth wide and expectant -- his little crooked tooth on full display and Jungkook forces down a coo.

Namjoon and Seokjin does it for him anyways though, only getting louder when Jungkook finally presses the half eaten rice ball past thick lips.

"Anyways!"Seokjin exclaims, pulling Jungkook's attention away from Jimin's red juicy lips pulling off his fingers.

"Jimin don't be sad!"

"But-But... I can't help it sometimes. I don't want Taehyungie to die with the other hybrids..." Jimin frowns, mouth full of rice. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't a hybrid so I could work and then buy him myself..."

Seokjin and Namjoon's hearts both seem to break at his words.

"Well obviously that can't happen so stop making yourself sad over it and be happy that you're different and here rather than with weirdos or outside," Jungkook was a little insensitive you could say and mostly over the whole situation. It was only making him depressed to hear Jimin so conflicted about losing his friend and not even wanting to be a hybrid anymore because of it.

Truly what Jimin said honestly wasn't even that deep yet Jungkook finds himself angry over Jimin not wanting to be a hybrid.

He knows Jimin is grateful for him taking him in yet those words make it seem like he's not.

Jimin's pout seems to deepen immensely at that, while Seokjin and Namjoon for once seem a bit worried to say anything in case of angering Jungkook more -- they know how that usually ends up and it's not good.

Jimin obviously doesn't notice how upset his words made Jungkook. "I know it can't happen! Hmph... why do you have to be a meanie Jungkookie!?"

"Yeah Jungkook why are you being a meanie!" Seokjin adds bravely, chucking awkwardly when Jungkook glares at him.

"I'm not being mean Jimin I'm being realistic and you should just be grateful that you're at least out and alive right now."

"I am-- what's the word? G-Grateful? I am grateful!" Jimin crosses his arms and Seokjin tries not to laugh while Namjoon is already busting up.

"It's like I can't wish or somethin'!" Jimin frowns sadly and Jungkook sighs feeling like the bad guy.

"You can hyung... it's just..." Seokjin and Namjoon are watching him, waiting to see what he'll say or do to make Jimin feel better.

Jungkook sighs. "It's just sometimes you have to move on okay? Thinking about your friend will only make you sad and I can't do anything to help you if you're sad and only going to complain about it--"

"But I miss him!" Jimin whines.

"I know but I can't do anything about that can I?"

Jimin sulks, crossed arms falling as he shakes his head defeatedly. "No... I wish you could buy him from those people."

Jungkook frowns. "I

"Exactly you're in good hands now! Jungkook will take great care of you! I'm sure of it! Won't you Jungkook!?"

Jungkook is once again glaring at Seokjin but makes a noise of confirmation anyways.

"I know Jungkookie will... he's already let me claim him as my owner and mate!" Jimin smiles happily just thinking about his future with Jungkook and not realizing what he just announced.

_"Mate?!"_

Jungkook feels his whole being fall as Seokjin and Namjoon look at him shocked and begin questioning, furiously.

"Mate?"

Jungkook throws himself back against his couch and runs a hand down his face, sighing. "Yes mate."

"Doesn't that mean like forever?!"

"No hyung!" Namjoon intervenes. "Stop watching those vampire and wolf movies! For hybrids it means having babies!"

"Babies?! Jungkook ah you want babies?! Since when?!"

Jungkook sighs again. "No I do not want babies hyung," he says and Jimin finally realizes the commotion he's caused and his face falls at it, along with what Jungkook says especially.

"You don't?" He finds himself asking almost subconsciously, voice so quiet that Jungkook almost doesn't hear it over Seokjin and Namjoon going back and forth.

It's suddenly as if a pen dropped in a silent room and on wood floor.

Namjoon and Seokjin are quiet now, watching Jimin look at Jungkook with wide, _wet,_ eyes.

Jungkook internally curses when he feels that feeling inside him again.

"No," is what he says anyways because it's the truth he doesn't -- yet when he sees Jimin's bottom lip tremble and eyes tighten (and Namjoon and Seokjin giving him disapproving looks) he quickly adds on, "Well not right now..."

And like a light switch Jimin is smiling. "Oh okay! Then later?" He suggests innocently, his ears twitching and Jungkook grumbles -- something Jimin takes as a yes.

Seokjin and Namjoon both give Jungkook teasing looks which he ignores. He already knows they're still confused about this whole situation and are gonna question him later and he honestly doesn't even know what he'll say.

"Hey Jimin ah what kind of hybrid are you? You're dog right?" Namjoon suddenly questions curiously as he takes in Jimin's features.

Jimin nods proudly. "Yes I'm a Pomeranian!"

"Oh really?! Well... but don't Pomeranian's have really big fluffy tails?" Namjoon asks suddenly, now taking the time to look over Jimin when he realizes he can't see a tail -- at all.

Jimin's happily raised ears suddenly drop and his whole demeanor takes a left. Seokjin notices immediately seeing as he was mid feeding the other and he himself goes to look for a tail -- which he doesn't find.

Jungkook has already stopped eating and places his still filled carton of fried rice on the table, he turns to his friend with hard eyes.

Namjoon realizes his mistake eventually but you can't blame him for being curious can you?

"I-I i-it--"

"Jimin you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Jungkook says but Jimin shakes his head, realizing that he's never talked to even Jungkook about it, and he's  probably most likely curious.

"Oh no-- it's... it's okay Jungkookie. I-I was being really bad when the mean people tried to take my clothes off and wet me with cold water so they took my tail... I guess I deserved it..."

"No. You don't Jimin, don't ever think that," Jungkook finds himself sternly saying instantly and Jimin pouts, Seokjin and Namjoon watching them curiously.

"B-But I did! Yoongi called it karma and use to tell me I deserved to fall off the counter when I snuck snacks at night! That's karma! I was mean so I deserved--"

" _No you didn't Jimin_. Karma and inhumane people are not the same. They took something from you that you'll never get back and they knew it. They did it to hurt you. To teach you a lesson."

Jimin frowns at that, he knows he won't get his tail back and that makes him miss it even more. He also knows what getting taught a lesson means... Yoongi's way of teaching him lessons was much more pleasurable than getting his tail cut off though.

Seokjin stares at his food no longer hungry while Namjoon regrets asking and ruining the mood with his question. They both have the same question running through their mind though and that's ' _who's Yoongi',_ they guess it has to be Jimin's old owner.

"But that lesson really hurt... why couldn't they just spank me like Yoongi hyung?" Jimin questions Jungkook sadly and truly curious.

Jungkook tries not to sputter and Seokjin is glad he stopped eating because he's trying not to laugh, while Namjoon -- Namjoon's just taking everything in surprise after surprise.

"At least Yoongi put cream on me afterwards..." Jimin mumbles with a huff, his arms crossed and mood swing coming in full action and surprising both Namjoon and Seokjin.

Jungkook just stares a bit dumbfounded, thinking of what to do with such a character.

Suddenly Jimin whines, "Jungkook please if you ever decide I need to be taught a lesson don't take my ears! Please just spank me too--"

"Jimin I'm not going to take your ears--"

"Okay well if you spank me then make sure there's cream first! I like getting spankings but... but not when there's no cream afterwards!"

"Jimin--"

Jimin turns towards Seokjin with wide eyes. "Have you ever gotten a spankin' Jinnie hyung?" He asks curiously and Seokjin just laughs shaking his head.

"Not since I was kid."

"Oh well... did they make your weewee hard too?"

"Okay and we're done here," Jungkook suddenly announces, beginning to clean up as he stands while Jimin stares wide eyes and oblivious to how weird the question he just asked was.

Seokjin and Namjoon are laughing up a storm regardless though and Jimin's ears are high and his eyes are going back and forth bewildered the pair and a shirtless, very delightful looking Jungkook -- who's also irritated but Jimin can't sense it clearly.

Jungkook sighs. "I took off work because Jimin hyung and I have plans that I still intend on completely today. Therefore I need you guys to be back in the office and getting my next project started."

Seokjin and Namjoon are finally calming from laughing and Jimin's still confused, sitting on his calves with his hands placed in his lap as he examines Jungkook's friends.

He thinks he likes them a lot. The initial meeting wasn't so great but he's growing very fond of them especially when they coo over him, he loves the attention.

"Yeah yeah whatever, Jiminie is so cute!" Seokjin exclaims, standing and ruffling Jimin's hair which causes him to sigh happily.

"Yes were so happy we met you Jimin ah! And we'll definitely come by to bother Jungkookie ah more just to see you!" Namjoon adds, also standing to high five Jimin then rub his ear lightly.

Jimin smiles up at both of them and they externally baby him which makes Jungkook roll his eyes and reach for his pack of cigarettes.

"Ah I want a hybrid now!" Namjoon whines and Seokjin begins to berate him with reasons why he can't handle another human, all the while Jungkook is kicking them out.

"Bye Jiminie!"

"Bye bye!" Jimin calls enthusiastically from the couch and Jungkook exhales his cigarette, watching his sparking eyes stay lit even as they close the door finally.

Jimin turns to him then, now sitting crisscross and looking up at him, a small, wondering, smile on his face.

"Your friends are really nice! Yoongi didn't have many friends and the ones he did have never came around and sometimes only sometimes when they did which wasn't very much, they were too scared to talk to me and Yoongi tell me to stay in the room. I thought your friends wouldn't like me either... but they do and I'm very, really, super, duper happy!"

Jungkook can't help but snort at that though he's a bit aggravated that Jimin's old owner basically hid him. It was degrading and Jimin doesn't deserve that so Jungkook decides he'll take Jimin out with pride.

He doesn't think twice about what's coming over him as he motions for Jimin to follow him.

"C'mon, lets go get ready."

Jimin beams at that, excited to be going out with Jungkook, and follows Jungkook with excited feet.

They get to Jungkook's room and Jungkook puts out his cigarette before heading towards the closet while Jimin takes a seat on the edge of the bed, swinging his feet patiently.

"Did you go out with your old owner a lot?" Jungkook finds himself curiously asking as he finds something suitable for Jimin to wear.

Jimin hums, a little frown on his lips. "Not really. Yoongi didn't like to go out much unless it was for work and when we did go out people were really mean and so he'd always make me wear hats so they wouldn't be mean but I had my tail then and it was pretty hard to hide that plus... I had a collar."

"A collar?" Jungkook repeats lowly, pulling out some pants he couldn't fit, and Jimin hums suddenly enthusiastically.

"Yes! It was so pretty and blue and I really miss it but... but I guess it doesn't matter because Yoongi hyung got Hoseok a much better and prettier collar... and my collar meant nothing to him."

Jungkook frowns hard at that and turns back to Jimin, tossing him some clothes which he catches with a humph.

"Well you don't have to worry about wearing hats to hide who you are or anything that has to do with your old owners shame, because today, I'm gonna buy you any collar you want and let everyone see the real you... and how special you are and who you _belong_ to now."

Jungkook at this point doesn't even feel like himself. He doesn't know what he's saying but he's upset by Jimin's last owner and anyone that has treated the hybrid wrong. He wants everyone to see Jimin and he wants to show the hybrid off and he _wishes_ someone would try to deliberately hurt the hybrid so he could give them a taste of their own medicine.

His heart is clenching in his chest just thinking about how Jimin is... his now and he's... Jimin's and this still feels weird but it also feels... right?

He's not sure but by the way Jimin's smile lights up at his words he knows he doesn't even need to be sure of anything but whether or not if that smile is real -- and of course it is.

Jimin is truly happy and giddy at Jungkook's words and he's already imagining Jungkook clasping that collar on him and he _can't wait._

It's been so long since he's felt like this, cared for, _affected_ , and he's eager for more, he wants everything Jungkook wants to give him, he wants everyone to know he's Jungkook's -- he _wants_ Jungkook... _and he cant wait._

**an.**

**Its been so long I know, I've been really unmotivated lately because of school and personal things but I'm trying my best to stay frequent and get something out for you guys! I'm sorry for any mistakes and I'm sorry if you've noticed I don't respond to messages or comments as much and I'll try my best to catch up but I'm really busy and I hope you understand!**


	8. 8. Pretty

     

**an. This is how I imagine Jungkook & Jimin in this story :) you don't have to though.**

"Are we done? Can we _go~_!?"

Jungkook who's in his bathroom fixing his hair and now adjusting his black turtle neck turns back to look at the whining hybrid that's currently rolling around on his bed.

Jungkook snorts at the sight he'd never thought to see a day in his life. "Why are you so eager?"

Jimin sits up with a pout, kicking his fat feet. "Because..."

Jungkook raises a brow. "Because I said I'd buy you a collar?"

Jimin's cheeks flush and Jungkook doesn't even need for him to answer. He _saw_ the way Jimin's eyes lit up when he said he'd buy him one.

"You know you might not even get it today right?" Jungkook doesn't mean to be cruel but he decides not to sugar coat things because... it's simply not in him to do so.

Jimin's ears immediately drop at that and his pout deepens, arms crossing.

"B-But why not?"

Jungkook holds back a smile at his suddenly small tone. "Because they might not have your size depending on which collar you pick and so we might have to get you adjusted or one custom made."

Jimin's frowning even more now, sweater paws of Jungkook's grey sweater falling past both his hands and knees as he slumps forward on them.

Jungkook finds himself making his way towards Jimin and lifting his hand up to roll up the sleeves.

He notices, as he does so, that Jimin's fingernails are pretty long, along with his hair and it has him wondering when's the last time the hybrids been groomed for.

"I need to take you to a nail shop and a barber, hopefully today but right now let's brush your teeth."

Jimin seems to lighten up immediately at those simply words and Jungkook doesn't think he's ever seen someone so ecstatic just to brush their teeth.

"When's the last time you've brushed your teeth?" Jungkook asks, eyeing his pants on Jimin; they had to be rolled up just to fit him yet Jungkook finds it extremely cute.

Jimin hums, standing and following Jungkook who hands him a spare toothbrush once he enters the bathroom.

"Um... I'm not sure. Probably not since I left Yoongi's," he seems downed to say so but once he has the toothbrush and begins brushing he's smiling happily.

Jungkook feels his chest warm.

"When did you leave Yoongi's exactly?"

Jimin's humming again as he thinks. He looks back at Jungkook unsure.

"Um... 2015, July?" He speaks, mouth full of foam before spitting. Jungkook feels only slightly ashamed that he not only watched but enjoyed.

"And when did the mean men take you?"

Jimin frowns, pouting even with the toothbrush in his mouth. "Um... I don't really know but it was really cold so I think it was during winter maybe? I don't know," Jimin repeats the last part again, kind of frustrated because he doesn't even recall knowing the date at all during those desperate times.

Jungkook's eyes widen a little at that and he finds himself suddenly annoyed.

"It's 2017 now... so you were with those people for over a year then?"

Jungkook can't help but to think of all the cruel things he's said he's been through. A whole year of torture.

Jimin's definitely strong he thinks.

"Yeah... I didn't even... what's the word? Um... um... uh... oh! Oh! _Realize?_ I didn't even realize until I got out and seen a newspaper!" Jimin exclaims rinsing out the toothbrush.

"You can read a newspaper?"

Jungkook's truly curious at that seeing as he knows hybrids don't have rights at all to things such as education, yet even so Jimin seems offended

"Of course I can!" He glares and Jungkook tries not to laugh at his ears pressing down.

"Oh. I just..."

"I know you probably wouldn't have guessed. A lot of people think hybrids are dumb but we're not! Really we're not! We're really really super duper smart and clever but we just don't get things that humans get so we can't help that we sometimes don't know any better!" He huffs, turning away. "Yoongi taught me how to read and write because he wanted me to be even more smarter! But... he stopped after a while because he got too busy with work. Or at least I think it's because he probably didn't care about teaching me anymore. I still don't know a lot of words but I know enough! It's just... when the mean people took me I had no books to read and so I forgot a lot!"

Jimin scowls at nothing in particular while Jungkook takes in his words with a frown. He can't say anything about Yoongi because he doesn't know the man or Jimin and his predicament, yet from everything Jimin has said about him Jungkook can definitely say he doesn't quite like the man.

"Well I have plenty of books and manhwas--"

"I know! Well I didn't know what a manha--"

"Manhwa," Jungkook corrects.

"Oh... manhah?" Jimin questions, lips pouty and voice low and unsure as his eyebrows furrow and he blinks up at Jungkook.

Jungkook suddenly feels the need to coo and he blames Namjoon and Seokjin.

"No man-hwa."

"Manha-- Jungkookie I can't say it right!" Jimin whines, crossing his arms tighter and stubbornly.

Jungkook rolls his eyes. "You're not trying. Cmon say it after me. Man-hwa."

He points to his lips and Jimin's mouth parts to copy him but then he whines again.

"I can't look there! Your lips are too pretty they'll make my weewee hard and you're not gonna take care of it so I'm not looking!"

Jungkook deadpans. Jimin is _so_ stubborn!

"Jimin. Jimin look at me. _Watch my lips."_

Jungkook is closer to him now and Jimin has to look up, which he does, still frowing and also now pursing his lips to his nose, sniffling obnoxiously.

"Man-hwa."

"Man..."

"Hwa," Jungkook encourages, staring at his plump pink lips and Jimin copies in a mumble.

"Hwa."

"Now say it by yourself."

Jimin goes to protest stubbornly but Jungkook gives him a look.

"Man...hwa... Manhwa."

"See that wasn't so hard was it?"

Jimin looks down. "Yes."

Jungkook snorts. "Okay wanna say it again?"

"Okay... fine it wasn't hard but my weewee is!"

*  
*

"Are you done?"

"Why are you so eager?" Jimin retorts Jungkook's words from earlier and Jungkook rolls his eyes, holding back a sudden smile as he puts out his cigarette.

He's waiting for Jimin to take care of his problem now yet it's hard to do so when the little huffing sounds Jimin makes from inside the bathroom are filling his ears even though he's outside the bathroom and way by the windowsill.

_Yes Jimin's quite loud he's noticed._

"This would be much faster if you would've just helped me!" Jimin complains and Jungkook sighs.

"Jimin if you don't hurry up then you're not gonna be able to go to the dentist."

"No! No! _Okay_! I'm trying! See it's going down now because it's not happy anymore-- because -- because you're mean!"

Jungkook finds himself chuckling as Jimin swings open the bathroom door and glowers.

His pants are disheveled from being messily pulled up and his shoulders are slumped along with his ears.

"Hey, I noticed your teeth aren't that bad even though it's been so long... Did Yoongi take you to the dentist often?"

Jimin nods suddenly enthusiastically at that. "Yes! Every six months!"

Jungkook snorts at how oddly happy he seems about the dentist. "And you liked it?"

"Well no... but he always gave me very healthy lollipops afterwards! Will this dentist do the same?"

Jimin seems extremely excited about the simple thought of candy and so Jungkook puts an subconscious note in his brain to buy the hybrid some, all while furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Healthy lollipops?" Jungkook questions not knowing how a lollipop could be healthy but Jimin nods surely.

"Well I'm not sure. You actually might not even go today because you'll then be too tired to go shopping."

"Unt un~!" Jimin protests and Jungkook raises a brow.

"I'm also not sure if the dentist nearby takes hybrids either."

"Oh..." Jimin pouts and Jungkook ignores the second coo trying to force its way out.

"I'll look it up later," Jungkook can't help but to hate seeing sadness in his eyes. "Right now lets go do what we were initially supposed to do."

"Get me a collar?" Jimin asks eagerly now, looking up at Jungkook with shining eyes as he walks besides him.

Jungkook hums. Though he hates seeing Jimin sad, he's learnt, he also likes to tease him -- but of course he won't admit his sadistic ways. "I think food is more important than a collar for right now--"

"But--" Jimin's face is clearly contorted into frustration and his eyes are glazing now.

"But what do you want?" Jungkook turns to ask him before they descend down the stairs.

He's towering over Jimin with a few inches, and well with how small Jimin is from not eating, it makes him seem even more smaller.

The only thing big on him seems to be his cute ears and cheeks that must've held the last of the fat Jimin has lost over the years.

"What do you want?" Jungkook asks again, more lowly this time just so he can see Jimin gulp.

His eyes are once again teasing and Jungkook doesn't know what has overcome him because he usually isn't like this...it's a weird change but he finds himself accepting this side of his personality that he never knew existed.

Jimin swallows tightly, mouth parting. "I-I--"

"What did I tell you the other night if you want something?"

"I know! Its just-- I-I want... I want a collar," he says softly, but determined, one ear raising as he glances back up at Jungkook who's eyes crinkle a bit.

"Why do you want it so bad?" Jungkook questions lowly and Jimin's eyebrows furrow before dropping along with his ears.

He stutters a bit, "B-Because it makes me feel more... more like I belong?"

"Belong where?" Jungkook asks, eyes staring deep into Jimin's own.

"With you," its soft but there's no hesitation.

And "Okay," Jungkook says simply before turning away and Jimin's ear twitches in confusion but he hurriedly goes to follow him.

Before opening the door Jungkook looks back realizing something.

" _Fuck."_

Jimin looks up with those wide, curious eyes again.

"You don't have shoes."

Jimin looks down at his feet and pouts, yet it's not his usual sad pout, it's more nonchalant like he doesn't see the problem.

"Oh that's okay!"

"Jimin you can't go into a store without shoes," Jungkook deadpans and Jimin frowns in confusion. His old owner must've not taught him how being in public works.

"Why not?" He questions in a whine.

"Because--" Jungkook lets out a breath. "You know what just stay here. Let me see if I have some that fit you."

Jimin obeys, holding his hands over his front as he watches Jungkook rush back to his room.

He finds a pair of shoes that were a size too small for him and grabs them, along with socks before heading back down stairs.

He hands them over to Jimin who stares oddly.

"What have you never worn shoes?" Jungkook asks and Jimin bites his lips, looking so extremely cute in his big sweater that Jungkook kind of wants to crawl into a ball.

"No... its just that its been a really long time and I think I forgot how to tie them..." Jimin pouts a bit and Jungkook holds back a chuckle.

"You think?"

Jimin nods once and Jungkook shakes his head, gaze piercing.

"No Jimin there's no think. You either forgot or you didn't. What is it?"

Jimin stares a bit wide eyes, lip a bit wobbly before he glances down embarrassed.

"I forgot..." he mumbles and Jungkook hums, taking the socks from him.

"That's okay, c'mon. Sit down. I'll show you."

Jimin happily obliges, cheeks flushed as Jungkook grabs his small feet.

He stares, eyebrows furrowed and frowning as he examines all the scratches, rough skin, and sharp toenails.

"They're tough," Jungkook states and even though Jimin knows his feet are really rough looking Jungkook doesn't look disgusted so he finds himself smiling.

"Yoongi told me tough means strong."

Jungkook actually finds himself smiling a little at Jimin's happy, _proud_ tone.

"And Yoongi is correct."

*  
   *

"Hey Jungkookie? If you have a car why do you take the train so often?"

"It's faster," Jungkook says simply, as he holds open the door for Jimin who climbs in happily.

"Too much traffic," Jungkook adds once he's in on his side, closing his door.

"Oh."

"We're going to get food last. We have a lot to do today so I don't want it to go bad," Jungkook states after a moment, going to turn on his car while Jimin eyes the nice, slick, surroundings in the black Chrysler.

"We'll go to the mall first, get you fitted, go shopping for what you need, find somewhere to eat..." Jungkook goes on and Jimin just sits quietly in awe, not believing that this is really happening, and _hey..._ he didn't even have to seduce Jungkook to get what he wants!

"Get me fitted?" Jimin asks a bit bewildered and Jungkook just gazes into his eyes, face blank.

"Did you forget already?"

"Um..."

_Yes._

"No!"

Jungkook's lip twitches and he just turns away, turning on low music then focused on driving as he pulls out the driveway.

Jimin bites his bottom lip anxiously for a few minutes, hoping he didn't forget anything important and obliviously wishing that if he did hopefully he'll still get his collar.

Jimin eyes Jungkook's hand on the wheel, all veiny and big, much bigger than Yoongi's, and he finds himself wondering how they'll feel gripping his collar once he gets one.

The image doesn't leave his mind until they make it to the mall where he sits slightly embarrassed, cheeks blushing and all because he's _kind_ of... hard _again._

He thinks Jungkook figures something is up with him but all he does is glance over at him a few times before pulling in a parking space. He doesn't say anything until he stops his car.

"Are you okay?" He asks and Jimin looks over at him with the biggest smile he can muster.

"I'm great! I'm really super great!"

Jungkook stares for a moment at the hybrid's amazement from just seeing a mall. It's both sad and cute really; sad because he obviously didn't get the opportunity to get out enough and cute because, wow, the way Jimin's eyes light up makes Jungkook's heart flutter and he's not quite sure how to handle such afflictions, so instead he averts his feelings once again by taking his wallet out and opening his door to get away.

"Wah it's so big! Really big!" Jimin exclaims after he gets out and sees the mall himself, running besides Jungkook and manually clutching onto the taller's arm.

"Yeah. C'mon we have a lot to do today, starting off with your collar," Jungkook says this calmly yet his words cause Jimin's eyes to widen in glee anyways.

"M-My collar?"

Jungkook just simply nods once, curtly as he begins walking towards the entrance.

Jimin smiles brightly, feeling more than giddy as he giggles, ears twitching as he follows Jungkook.

He reaches for the taller's hand in his happy state and Jungkook tenses yet allows him to, although not returning his hold as they make their way inside.

Jimin ogles at all the bright shops happily and people stare, of course they do, some even sneer in disgust -- others gasp in surprise, probably having either never saw a hybrid in their life or just didn't expect to see one in the mall but either way Jungkook ignores them all, only glaring at especially rude people.

Jimin on the other hand, feels as if he's a burden. His whole mood dropping instantly with the beady eyes staring at him, and his ears especially, in disgust.

They drop and Jungkook instantly takes notice, feeling this odd pull on his heart as he glances down towards Jimin to see the hybrid pressing himself against him as he blocks out ignorant, malicious words.

"Look mommy it's a doggy boy!" A small boy exclaims pointing towards Jimin and his mother pulls him away quickly, sneering vilely as she reprimands him.

"Don't look at it! They're viscous and if you ever see one run because they might attack you."

The boy's eyes widen in fear as he hides himself behind his mother causing Jimin's heart to feel as if it was breaking, his ears drooping even more.

 _But why would I attack an innocent little boy?_ He whines internally right before Jungkook cuts in.

"Ignore them," Jungkook says and Jimin just looks up at him with big brown, also innocent, wide eyes before nodding hesitatingly.

They enter a jewelry store and Jimin gasps, eyes widening at all the lusters and sparkles everywhere as Jungkook heads towards the counter.

"Of how may I be at your assistance today sir?" A flamboyant middle aged man with platinum gray hair questions flirtatiously over the countertop while openly eyeing Jungkook's shiny watch that screams money.

Jungkook pays him little mind as he looks for the collar section.

"I wish to have a custom collar made."

"Well you certainly have picked the right place to do so!" He exclaims, smiling brightly. "For whom may I ask? You? Or— Oh! Makes sense now! What a beautiful hybrid you have indeed sir!" The man says in awe as he looks towards Jimin who's gaping cutely at all the diamonds.

Jungkook nods a bit. "Yeah I wanted one for Jimin... my hybrid."

"Oh my goodness!" The man exclaims making his way around the corner and catching Jimin's, who's ear raises, attention. "I remember when I got my first pet! A beautiful young _pure_ Labrador! Oh my how I loved him, so built and needy for me! I still do although he _hates_ when I doll him up and prefers to be on top," the man sighs, while Jungkook raises a brow from the unnecessary information. "So is this your first hybrid?"

Jungkook clears his throat. "Um yeah." and the man's eyes light up as he claps, jumping and causing Jimin to smile interestedly as he timidly walks over behind Jungkook.

"Oh my, this will be so much fun! Come with me! I shall show you my best set of collars, perfect for such a pretty hybrid as you Jimin!"

Jimin blushes, smiling sweetly up at a blank face Jungkook.

Jungkook meets his gaze momentarily before motioning for Jimin to follow the man.

Jimin does so obediently, feeling more than happy to oblige as he takes in the wide range of collars on display with big eyes.

"Wow so pretty!" He exclaims and the clerk smiles brightly at him.

"Yes indeed! I have the best range of colors! All your pinks to blues to greens to oranges to golds to any color you wish for! Now see what 'cha like!"

"O-okay!" Jimin nods, feeling a bit overwhelmed and slightly unsure as he looks back over at Jungkook who nods once as in telling him to go ahead.

Jimin smiles, so so widely and full of pure happiness as he moves closer to the collars, taking in every color and all the details.

He purposely stays away from the blues even as the clerk tells him that the light one would possibly complement his skin tone.

"Or maybe you like detail? There's many different prints and entailing on these colors!" The man informs, smiling at Jimin's blinking expression.

"Too cute," he says back at Jungkook who quirks a small smile in acknowledgement.

"See any you like? Any favorite color or detail?"

Jimin sheepishly shrugs a bit although he keeps on eyeing the perfect sized, sleek all black collar that holds an embedded with crystal clear diamonds tag that Jimin can't seem to keep his eyes off of.

It's simple yet it's perfect and Jimin wants it, Jimin wants it bad.

" _Oh_ that's the most expensive one yet. Simple yet elegant and made from the most finest of silk and raw diamonds. The tag is pure silver and it shines so sweetly in the light. It will look excellent on you Jimin!"

Jimin can already imagine Jungkook pulling on it as he thrusts into him late at night, stuffing him with pups and he immediately clears his thoughts as he frowns to himself.

_No. It's too much money, and stop thinking like that in front of people!_

"It sounds like it might be a lot too much of money though..." Jimin pouts, crossing his arms and the man just smirks.

"It is a lot of money but that's what daddy's are for right?! C'mon daddy," the man teases, "don't you wanna make your cute little hybrid happy by buying this once in a life time, _beautiful,_ collar? Don't you want to just see him in it!? All in heat and naked and waiting for your co--"

"I'll buy it," Jungkook cuts the man off monotonously, face showing signs of boredom and slight annoyance as he pulls out his wallet, ignoring Jimin's shocked face.

"How much?" He questions as the man claps excitedly again.

"Because of the diamonds it'll be 25k."

"Okay deal."

"Wait-- Jungkookie--"

"Do you like it Jimin?" Jungkook asks seriously, staring at him with hard eyes and Jimin purses his lips as he nods, slightly feeling shamed for liking the collar so much.

"Yes."

"Okay then that's it. I'll take it, anything you want, you can have. Just ask."

 _Everything but pups,_ Jimin can't help but think yet his heart flutters happily with Jungkook's words anyways as he feels his cheeks and inner ears tint.

"Wow and what a great daddy you have! You must be so good and pliant for him to be getting spoiled like this!"

Jimin just smiles shyly, not knowing what to say because honestly he hasn't really done much for Jungkook to be buying him such an expensive collar.

He thinks he surely doesn't deserve it but allows Jungkook to purchase it for him anyway since he obviously he can't stop the younger from doing what he insists.

"I'm guessing since your hybrid didn't have a collar he must also need clothes! Sadly there's not many hybrid friendly shops in here but I luckily own another clothing— well... _lingerie,_ shop and would be most honored to assist you in it after taking Jimin here's measurements!" The clerk says hopefully and Jungkook just nods once.

"Sounds fine. I'd appreciate that, though I'm not sure if that is what I was actually looking for... see he needs _actual_ clothes _."_

"Oh well of course I understand that but a hybrid as gorgeous as Jimin needs things to enhance his beauty and I have the perfect piece of silk black lingerie and pretty panties in my shop next door. They'll go so perfectly with his collar!"

"Pretty panties?" Jimin questions curiously, eyes wide and the clerk nods excitedly before making his way around the counter to get the collar out.

"Jungkookie... can we go see the pretty panties please?" Jimin can't help but ask, not necessarily feeling embarrassed this time since he was used to wearing such things as lingerie for Yoongi who was a fan of it.

"Sure... why not," Jungkook replies, swallowing hard at the thought of Jimin in tight slick lingerie.

"Yay!" Jimin exclaims just before the clerk comes back around with the collar and a measuring tape.

"Okay lets hope this fits right and if not that's okay we'll just add length with a beautiful silver chain free of charge! My pleasure!"

The collar goes mostly around but it's a bit too tight causing the clerk to pout, before smiling again when he sees Jimin's weariness.

"That's okay, just means more shine!" He says and Jimin manages a small, shaky smile. "This should be ready with whatever you want engraved on it in an hour or two, just write what you want on the tag on this paper," he hands Jungkook a pen and small notepad from his tight jean clad pocket.

Jimin purses his pouty lips and stands a bit on his tippy toes as he tries to see what Jungkook writes. The taller gazes over at him for a moment and holds back his smile as lifts the pad higher causing Jimin to glare, pout deepening.

"Jungkookie~ I want to see! What're you putting?" Jimin whines and Jungkook just ignores him as he continues writing then hands the clerk the notepad before going to pay with his card.

"Okay! _Jeon Jungkook_ , this should be ready soon, I'll go hand it in to one of my best workers and then I'll show you guys off to my next shop!"

"Okay," Jungkook responds as the clerk winks towards them then heads off to the back.

Jimin is still pouting when Jungkook looks down at him but the taller pays him no mind.

This seems to annoy Jimin, who sighs loudly and obnoxiously, even more.

"Jungkookie..." he pouts, gripping Jungkook's sleeve.

"Jimin..."

"Grrrr..."

This little supposed to be 'aggressive' sounding growl seems to actually elect a small laugh out of Jungkook and Jimin pouts even more.

"What did you put?!"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"B-But I don't wanna wait that long!" Jimin stomps, ears dropping and crossing his arms.

"It'll only be an hour or two," Jungkook rolls his eyes though he finds an angry Jimin slightly infatuating.

"That's long!"

"Then stop counting."

"Jungkookie you're being a meanie," Jimin turns the other way.

"This meanie just bought you a 25 thousand collar so you should be a little patient you spoiled brat."

Though not meaning to sound stern it slightly comes off that way and Jimin's pout falls immediately, arms dropping down at his sides as he gazes up at Jungkook with wide, apologetic eyes.

"...'M sorry."

Jungkook drops his own crossed arms as he feels his face softening while he stares at Jimin hiding behind his hair.

"After we go to this shop next door we'll get ice cream okay? There's a cute little shop in here my grandfather use to always take me to when he could still walk. It'll pass the time."

"Okay," Jimin murmurs, still feeling guilty for being an ungrateful brat.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"You guys ready?"

The clerk comes out just in time, breaking the slightly awkward tension and Jungkook is grateful although he finds himself holding his hand out for Jimin to take (and also to know he isn't upset) as he nods in confirmation.

"Alright lets go! This should be fun! I have lots of hybrid made outfits that I know you'll love because well... I do! Did I ever introduce myself? Probably not I tend to do that a lot but just know I'm Minseok!" The short, sassy like clerk explains happily as they exit and enter the shop next door that is filled with all kinds of different types of undergarment wear.

Most of the things are silk, some cotton, and a lot lace. Jimin can't keep his mouth from gaping at the beauty of it all, easily ignoring the disgusted stares of fellow female shoppers as he does so.

"Oooh Jungkookie! They're all so pretty!" He exclaims happily, in utter awe as they follow Minseok farther into the store.

"Yes pretty lingerie for a pretty boy like you Jimin-ssi!" Minseok responds excitedly, going around the counter as Jungkook himself quietly takes in all the lace and silks with a burning glare as he imagines how they'd look on Jimin's body.

Said boy smiles, blushing at Minseok's words as he reaches for a pair of see through lace panties.

He stares wide eyed, face now red as his ear twitches in confusion at the thong part.

"Jungkookie... is this supposed to be this small?"

Jungkook who was already watching him can't help his own face from flushing as he stutters in a grumble, "Um... yeah I think so."

Jimin's eyes widen in surprise. "What if it gets lost?!"

Jungkook snorts at that. "It won't."

"How do you know? Have you worn a... a um a—" he looks at the sign and sounds it's out. "A g-string before Jungkookie? Have you worn a g-string?"

Jungkook can't help his small giggle as he shakes his head. "No."

"Then how do you know it won't get stuck?" Jimin whines, staring at the thong longingly.

"Jimin I'm telling you it won't. I promise."

He whines some more in response.

"It's so pretty but I don't want to get it lost so I won't pick that one," Jimin mumbles to himself, pouting and Jungkook just stares fondly.

"Jimin if you're so concerned go try it on."

The hybrid looks up with wide eyes. "I... I can do that?"

Jungkook shrugs, before looking around and noticing the sign that says, **please do not try on panties.**

"No," Jimin's face immediately drops, "But I'll buy it even if you don't like it."

Jimin seems unsure but nods. "O-Okay fine I'll try it on. But Jungkookie if it gets stuck then I don't want it."

"That's fine," Jungkook snorts. "it's not like I'm gonna force you to wear it."

"Okay. But you have to take it out today if it gets lost."

Jungkook almost chokes on his breath at that and he swears he can see Jimin smirking as he makes his way towards the dressing room.

"Jungkookie why aren't you coming?" He then pleads when he senses Jungkook not behind him.

"Why do I have to come?" Jungkook instantly dejects, not understanding why Jimin needs him to go with him just to try on _panties._

"B-Because I want you to..." it's barely an explanation and Jimin suddenly seems shy and nervous as he holds the panties to himself in one hand and plays with his ear with the other.

Jungkook let's out a small sigh at his neediness before following.

Jimin beams in delight.

*  
*

"Don't stare at me! You have to turn away!"

Jungkook scoffs, "Any other time you don't care so why do you care now?"

"Because!"

Jungkook groans. "Why do I have to be in here anyways?"

Jimin's face is red. "B-Because I want you here," He sputters.

Jungkook doesn't respond, though his heart beats a little more irrationally and leans back on the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

His eyes unconsciously trail low as soon as Jimin pulls on the g-strap though and he bites his lip hard at his pervertedness, looking away as soon as Jimin turns to him.

"What do you think? Do you like it Jungkookie?" Jimin asks, head turnt and ears twitching in hope.

"It's fine," Jungkook mumbles, arms crossed and uninterested which makes Jimin swallow hard, pouting.

"You don't like it," he says sadly, pulling up Jungkook's sweater to stare at it more.

His cock peeks out a little from the front but it's cute and Jungkook can't deny his ass looks great although it's basically swallowing the string.

"My opinion shouldn't matter Jimin. If you like it you can get it."

"No but I want you to like it!" He whines, hand coming up to wipe his suddenly teary eyes.

Jungkook's own eyes widen. "Why are you crying? Jimin it's not that serious."

Jimin stares up at him hurt and eyes red from rubbing. "Y-Yes it is! I need you to like it b-because I want to look pretty for you!"

Jungkook's mouth gapes at that and he sighs, feeling his stomach do that stupid flutter. "Jimin... you're already pretty. Anything you wear will look good okay?"

Jimin stares at him for a moment with big eyes and his sweater paws under them before nodding.

"Okay," he responds idly yet Jungkook can tell he needs more reassurance and so he finds himself pulling Jimin over before he can realize.

They hug, Jungkook pulling Jimin, who's staring up at him with those moist fragile eyes, in by his head.

He's awkward as he wraps his arms around Jimin who sighs in contempt, snuggling closer.

He tries not to stare at the smaller's ass in this moment but it's useless, the g-string looks great— amazing actually stuck between Jimin's round ass.

His hand itches for a feel and he finds it lowering from Jimin's back, to his waist. Before he realizes his hand is on a soft glob, just resting and Jimin's head is snapping up to stare at him in surprise.

Jungkook doesn't return his gaze, just stares blank faced at the mirror where his large hand is on Jimin's ass.

He can't help but squeeze.

"Jungkookie," Jimin whispers in his shirt, after gasping in surprise, his face now as red as a tomato.

He doesn't tell him to stop though and Jungkook's other hand reaches down as well, not knowing where his resistance died as he squeezes that thick glob too, pushing them together and watching how they suck in the string.

Jimin's breath stutters and he moves closer, biting Jungkook's shirt as he whimpers, holding onto Jungkook's jacket tightly when the other's hand reaches to pull out the string.

"It's wet," Jungkook states blankly, causing Jimin to look back at the mirror behind him. "I have to buy it now."

He let's go and Jimin's ass claps back with a jiggle that makes him embarrassed.

"Jungkook..." he mumbles, finally pulling Jungkook's hand away gently. "My weewee is getting really hard."

Jungkook notices it, red and peeking out in distress.

It looks like it hasn't been touched in a long time and Jungkook wants to, he really wants to relieve some of Jimin's pent up stress but he _can't._ He just _can't._

"We should go," Jungkook swallows, jaw clenching. "Find some more things you like. C'mon, just keep the underwear on, give me the tag."

Jimin does so, handing Jungkook the tag before pulling on his pants.

Jungkook has already left the booth and Jimin stares at the briefs he had on before in perplexity, not knowing what to do with them.

He decides to just put them on the little hanger in hopes that someone will like them before rushing back to Jungkook.

"Ooh pretty!" Jimin exclaims upon seeing the regular lace panties and thongs.

"Pick whichever ones you like," Jungkook mumbles, scratching his nape awkwardly as Jimin stutters in excitement.

"O-Okay!" He says before bending down and searching through the panties.

"I like this one! Oh and this one! And this one!" He gushes, other shoppers staring noisily, "Aw these are so pretty! So so very pretty Jungkookie I don't know which ones to pick!"

Jungkook's mouth itches to smile at Jimin's pout. "Remember what I told you Jimin."

Jimin looks up at that, eyes doe like and innocent.

"Okay," he responds softly before grabbing many pairs of the lace underwear and thongs and placing them in Jungkook's arms.

"Do you like those colors Jungkookie?" Jimin asks, his ears high and face worried.

"Jimin once again, as long as you like them my opinion doesn't matter—"

"I know! But Jungkookie I want you to like them too!"

"I like them," Jungkook says flatly though he means it, he thinks all the colors Jimin picked will look nice on him.

"Really?" Jimin says, face contorted in disbelief. "Are you just saying that because?"

"I mean it. They're nice colors."

There was black, white, grey, pink, blue, red, violet, yellow— a bit of everything really.

"Even the green one?"

Jungkook has to gulp at that color. There was a dark green pair of panties that had black on them and were really nice but then there were a pair of bright green panties that just stood out.

"Even the green one," he lies and Jimin smiles brightly then before clapping.

"Yay! Okay can we look at the dresses now!?" Jimin begs, pointing at them and Jungkook frowns in confusion before seeing what he's talking about.

"You mean the chemises?"

There was many varieties. Some lace ones, some sheer ones, some satin and silk, some that were combined.

"Yes!" Jimin exclaims before heading towards them.

Jungkook sighs though he follows, more intrigued than annoyed as he tries to picture Jimin in the small sleeping gowns rather than the two piece pajama sets he had in mind.

It'll be torture, he's sure.

"Oh this one is pretty! I like this one!" He says pointing at a black silk satin one with lace that's a little too far up for him to reach.

It's nice, Jungkook thinks as he reaches for it. It's ideal in his simple mind and he wouldn't mind actually, seeing Jimin wearing something as pretty as this.

He holds it up against him to be sure of the size and Jimin blushes.

"Do you like it?" He asks, nervously and Jungkook just hums in response before putting it on his arm with the rest and reaching for another.

It's red, slit down the middle, and laced with bows. Jungkook likes red and thinks it'll look great against Jimin's skin.

"D-Do you like that color Jungkookie?" Jimin asks as he places it against his chest and Jungkook just nods, eyes firm on how it would look.

"I like dark colors most," he says and Jimin instantly looks at the few light colored panties he picked out like pink, yellow, blue and the green in worry.

"Though these are all pretty... even the green," Jungkook jokes and Jimin giggles before letting out a frustrated sound.

"Jungkookie I knew you didn't like it!" He whines, taking back the green undies and hanging them up.

"Oh this one is pretty!" Jimin suddenly says, pointing out a yellow gown that's slit on both sides with lace.

    

  
Jungkook hums, taking it before his own eyes land on a silk floral brown one.

"I like this."

Jimin looks at it kind of iffy-like, not really feeling it and Jungkook continues, face straight.

"I think it'll bring out your eyes."

He says it so simply yet Jimin blushes up a storm regardless.

"This one is nice too," Jungkook touches it. It's sheer, all see through but the material is nice. He likes it, and can picture Jimin looking most lovely in it, along with the sheer panties that come with it.

Jimin's blush simply intensifies though at the gown, and he fidgets.

"I think you'll like this once a lot since you like being nude and what not."

Jimin snorts, pouting and Jungkook just smirks, before eyeing another chemise.

It's dark blue and simple with lace at the chest area and silk everywhere else.

Jungkook thinks the color would look most magnificent against Jimin's skin.

"That one? You like that one?" Jimin asks sweetly and Jungkook nods, actually surprised at how much he likes shopping for Jimin.

Even with himself he was never so intrigued, although he does like shopping when due.

"This one too."

"Ah yes. It's pretty," Jimin says in awe at another blue but slightly lighter, fully laced gown that has a slit in the middle. "It kind of looks like the red one."

"Yeah. Okay, I think that's enough for now," Jungkook mumbles though he reaches for a plain silk purple gown afterwards.

"Anything else you see that you like?" Jungkook asks and Jimin looks around frantically before running towards the two pieces.

"O-Oh um this one?" He points out hesitantly to a blue and white satin two piece that happens to be where another shopper is looking.

She glares, before scoffing and going to push past Jimin but Jungkook is quicker, pulling him against his chest and returning the gaze.

"Animal," she snorts, causing Jimin's ears to drop even more than they already had, and Jungkook raises a brow.

"Don't be fazed by miserable people like that Jimin," he says lowly against Jimin's, now fluttering and red on the inside, ear. "They're lifeless and will probably end up dying slowly and painfully someday."

Jimin stares wide eyed at Jungkook who is now grabbing the two piece of the rack.

"This one right?"

"Yes," Jimin responds softly, still flabbergasted slightly.

It's odd... Jungkook didn't have to say anything when that happened like earlier but he did this time and Jimin is surprised, especially at how angry his words sounded.

How caring... his words sounded.

"This ones nice as well," Jungkook reaches for a deep rose gold colored two piece with lace before turning to Jimin.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Jungkook stares sternly, arms full and seeming even more intimidating with them crossed — which, causes Jimin to break.

"Why are people so mean," he says shakily, on the verge of tears and Jungkook blanks out for a moment not knowing what to do before finally sighing.

"Because they're taught to be that way. No one is born to be mean, society has spread their cruel ways and parents have allowed their children to grow up being brainwashed with evilness. Some even teaching their children themselves."

Jimin blinks at that, taking it all in and hurting because he doesn't understand why.

"Why can't everyone just be nice?" He questions sadly and Jungkook shrugs. "I want all my kids to be nice. Really really nice... like me!"

Jungkook snorts and Jimin looks up with a glare.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No it's something! What are you thinking Jungkookie? Tell me!"

"No."

"But that— that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair."

Jimin whines, "But I tell you everything!"

"Okay and."

Jimin frowns.

"You said all."

Jimin raises a brow at that, face unsure and Jungkook continues, staring at the floor.

"You said you want _all_ your kids to be that way... so I'm wondering how many is 'all'?"

Jimin's face turns in thought. "Um... maybe five?"

Jungkook can't stop his eyes from widening. "Five? You want five kids?"

"Well... I thought about how long fertility usually lasts and it's only up to 35 usually— well that's what I heard on tv— Anyways! I'm already 25 so that means I only have ten years! And since you don't like to touch I figured I'd break it down to one baby every two years! So you'll only have to touch me every two years!"

Jungkook tries not to laugh but he can't help it, he seriously can't deal.

"I don't remember agreeing to that."

Jimin surprisingly doesn't start whining. "I know. But it's okay I know how to convince you."

"Do you now," Jungkook says though it's not really a question, it's more of an amused response. A disbelieving and slightly flirtatious comeback.

"Yes," Jimin says simply and he smiles a little, kind of flirting himself but intentionally though, and it causes Jungkook to stare at him a little in a wondered confusion before making a defeated sound and turning away.

"Whatever you say hyung."

**An.**

**It's been a WHILLLLE I know and I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. I was so unmotivated and I had school and that's my number one priority and I hope you guys can understand that, also I have a job on the side as well so I was just too exhausted to do anything but I'm very very happy to say I am finally back. I don't necessarily have a schedule for this book and I'm not going to promise one but I will say that I am back and very excited to be writing this again. I forgot just how fun I made jikook's relationship in this fic so I'm thrilled to be continuing. Also don't worry I didn't forgot about Minseok in this chapter lol, expect the rest of their shopping spree in the next and a little drama as well.**

**Thank you for still being here if you are, I really appreciate it and if you have to go back and reread I'd advise doing so especially since I fixed a lot of things lol xD. Nothing about the story changed tho don't worry.**

**Also! If anyone is interested in making art or a cover for this story I'd REALLY appreciate that like sooooo much cuz as you can see I am not an artist okay? Lmao no but seriously, email me @ snatchims@gmail.com if you do make anything! Thank you so much loves!**

**Catch me on insta @ jiminsaura :)**


	9. 9. Home

 

**<https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/589830885/images/1539f431d6cd47b181609655170.jpg> **

 

**An. I changed the way I imagined Jimin idk just imagining him looking as young as he did in the previous pics I chose, in lingerie, just wasn't settling with me haha. You can imagine him however you'd like still I know it's just easier to read the details I provide with a picture.**

**Anyways enjoy!**  


"Your total is $345.78," The, even more monotonous than Jungkook, lady reads  
and Jimin's eyes widen at how expensive pretty panties are.

Jungkook slides his card with no issues though, not even reacting to the cost whilst Jimin on the other hand feels guilty.

"What?"

Jimin looks up to see Jungkook looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed, worried almost.

"Are you still thinking about that woman?"

Jimin shakes his head.

"Then what is it Jimin?"

Jimin sighs, looking down at the ground. "You've spent a lot of money on me today..."

Jungkook is silent for a moment before snorting.

"That's what your worried about? The days not even over yet."

Jimin gazes up, slightly offended.

"Y-Yes I know. But I don't want you to go... what's the word? Broke!"

Jungkook rolls his eyes. "Jimin I make money everyday, every minute someone is buying one of my books okay? So don't worry about me going _broke_ because it's not going to happen."

Jimin still looks unsure but he nods. "Okay Jungkookie..." before clinging on to Jungkook's hand.

Before Jungkook can tense up awkwardly in protest there's a voice calling out to them, prissy and flamboyant.

"Oi there you two are! I'm glad to know you didn't leave haha!" The store owner, Minseok, exclaims upon seeing Jimin and Jungkook at the front desk with Jimin's bags.

"Come, come with me!" He says whilst pushing a rack of lingerie towards the dressing room.

Jimin smiles brightly at all the lingerie while Jungkook let's out a long breath.

He's going to die.

*  
*

*

"Okay we're going to start off simple and sexy. This sheer lace chemise will bring out Jimin's curves in the most enduring way," Minseok explains and Jungkook intervenes.

"I think we bought plenty of those."

"There is _never_ plenty!" Minseok gasps. "Haven't you heard the more the merrier!?"

Jimin nods although he was just about to cry over Jungkook spending so much money.

"Just take a seat Daddy and I'll convince you that you'll need _all_ of these after seeing Jimin in them. Okay? Okay. Come Jimin darling, follow me!"

Jungkook sighs but takes a seat on the leather couch regardless, slightly anxious because he doesn't know what to expect.

"Okay Jimin ah, undress!"

Jimin blushes but he does so Minseok staring but not predatorily, more like welcomingly.

"Oh pretty, very pretty. Nice skin, lovely body," He turns Jimin and gasps. "Oh very nice body! Oh my Jimin a g-string!"

Jimin is burning up now at this point, his ears flat in embarrassment as Minseok hums. "Hm it oddly looks like the one I sell."

"Okay everything I've picked will look absolutely amazing on you, let's get started with the sheer though."

Jimin puts it on easily, along with the robe that comes with it and he instantly feels a sense of nostalgia; a reminisce of him walking around Yoongi's mansion in nothing but sheer lingerie coming to his mind.

He frowns. He doesn't know why he's having these thoughts, he doesn't know why he's even thinking of Yoongi still when Jungkook was outside there waiting for him.

Waiting to see how _pretty_ he looks.

Jimin smiles.

"You like it?" Minseok hopes, eyes shining bright and Jimin nods.

He claps. "Okay let's show daddy!"

The curtain opens and Minseok ushers a shy Jimin our.

Jungkook looks up after a second of being lost in thought and he doesn't react instantly, only trailing his eyes up from Jimin's legs, to his fidgeting hands covering himself, to his little belly button, and then his chest, his small cute chest that Jungkook has sudden images of growing, large and leaking.

He turns his head.

"What do you think daddy?!"

"It's nice."

Jimin sulks, hoping that Jungkook would be more enthusiastic but he isn't. "He doesn't like it."

Jungkook sighs, running a hand down his face.

"I said it's nice Jimin."

"You're not even looking at me though!" Jimin whines and Jungkook's teeth grit to stay calm.

"I'll buy it—"

"No—" Jimin starts and Jungkook raises a warming brow.

"Jimin."

"You don't like it!" He crosses his arms, "You don't like me..."

Jungkook's eyebrows raise at that, hearing his mumble loud and clear. "Jimin what are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

Jungkook looks over at Minseok who's eyes are wide and he points his finger away.

"Should I give you two a minute?"

Jungkook nods twice. "Please."

"Of course! No problem, just call me when you guys are ready."

Jungkook sighs, scratching his make before standing and making his way in front of Jimin.

He stands there, arms down and face straight, un-intimidating yet ever so nerve racking for Jimin who looks up guiltily, his eyes really looking like a dogs.

"I'm sorry again..."

"What is wrong Jimin? Why are you acting like this?"

Jimin starts before breaking off with another shaky sigh. "I-I keep thinking of Yoongi... he use to be so very happy to see me wearing stuff like this and then... then he wasn't. He didn't care a-anymore and he didn't call me pretty anymore and I always thought why not but then he brought home Hoseok and I knew why... he thought Hoseok was prettier and would put Hoseok in _my_ pretty panties and call _Hoseok_ pretty... and Hoseok was _so_ pretty," he breaks off in tears then and Jungkook's jaw tightens to stop his own emotions from spilling as he pulls Jimin into his chest instinctively.

"He was so pretty Jungkookie..."

He rubs his nape, other hand keeping him pressed close as Jimin breaths his scent in calming almost instantly.

"Shh... it's okay. It's okay."

Jimin pulls away though, looking up at Jungkook, his eyes red and tear filled.

"Do you really think I'm pretty Jungkookie?" Jimin asks, more like begs for an answer, his eyes lidded and vulnerable and face grim.

Jungkook stares hard down at him. "I think you shouldn't need my approval to know how beautiful you are Jimin," he says and Jimin's lip wobbles.

"But if you have to know... I think you are most _stunning_ hyung," he looks away then, shocked at the words coming from his mouth. "The prettiest I've ever laid eyes on no doubt," he then mumbles, the last, his eyebrows furrowed.

Jimin cries again, hugging Jungkook who returns it, feeling less and less forced every time.

This time it feels good... even if Jimin is soaking his shirt.

*  
*

*

"Oh sexy! My goodness Jimin you are so lovely!"

It's a red (Jungkook's favorite color, Jimin had exclaimed to Minseok) corset and very lacy with thigh highs connected to it.

Jimin feels very... sexy in it, though...

"I'm nervous," he admits, giggling shyly to Minseok who pfft's in response.

"Oh Jimin there is nothing to be nervous about when you look as good as this my love! Now c'mon! Time to show daddy!" He claps again before opening the curtain and ushering Jimin out.

Jungkook is ready this time, already looking in his direction when Jimin comes out, feet and legs covered this time in sheer, lace and sexiness— or so Jungkook thinks till his eyes raid higher and take in uncovered thighs and a corset of his favorite color.

"What do you think daddy?" Minseok asks excitedly. "Sexy?"

"Yes," Jungkook says simply, his eyes never leaving Jimin this time even when he thinks things much more... provocative.

Jimin smiles softly, shyly, and Jungkook returns it a little.

"Okay next one!"

This one is kind of like the red but in blue and sports a bow, fur, and fishnet lace thigh highs instead of sheer.

"Wow! Isn't he splendid?!" Minseok gushes and Jungkook looks him over long and steadily, causing Jimin's blood to rush.

"The most," Jungkook answers, never blinking, and Jimin tries to force back his smile.

He loves being in his sight of attention.

"Okay next! This one is really fun and different!"

It's a purple, leather corset with a hint of lace and ruffles. Connected to ruffled fish-netted thigh highs.

"Marvelous Jimin-ssi! Marvelous! Daddy what do you have to say about this one?"

Jungkook nods, eyes like stone on the corset. "I like it."

Jimin grins.

"Now this one... this ones a little different," Minseok whispers to Jimin as they put him in a blue two piece.

"But I knew it'd look absolutely marvelous on you darling."

"You think so?" Jimin questions unsure because... he doesn't really _have_ the essences for it so he doesn't get what's attractive about this if he can't fill it out or at least tighten it like he could with the others.

"Oh I know so darling!"

"But— But I-I don't have breasts!" Jimin complains frantically and Minseok waves that off.

"Oh honey, give him a few weeks of seeing you wearing all these sexy lingerie and bedding you every night... you'll have a pair of breasts in no time."

Jimin thinks about that, what Minseok just told him, and it hits him like a bus when he realizes what Minseok is insinuating.

"You do wish for pups right?" He whispers, eyebrow raised knowingly, and Jimin can't stop his flushed grin as he nods timidly.

Minseok smiles brightly winking, "Well I have a piece in mind that'll probably help you achieve that wish. Till then though, let's show daddy this one!"

He opens the curtains and Jimin walks out feeling a bit insecure.

"Tada! Stunning right?!"

Jungkook instantly speaks this time surprising Jimin.

"Don't cover yourself. You look... good," his eyes trail as Jimin slowly removes his hands. "Really good... I like it."

Jimin smiles happy then, his face hot and heart heavy as he leaps back to the dressing room.

"Now this one! This one will give you all his kids!"

It's all black and barely existent really— Jimin wouldn't even know if it's considered clothes yet of course he isn't opposed.

The less the better, he winks.

"Now daddy look at this one! Isn't he just beddable right now?"

Jimin blushes furiously and begins fidgeting with his hair and ears.

"Um... I'm not sure—I'm not—"

"Yes," Jungkook says, eyes serious and causing Jimin's heart to stop because did he just say—

_Yes?_

"Tempting. He's very... tempting," Jungkook smirks then and Jimin's ear twitches.

He returns it with knowing eyes.

"Okay two more to go!"

    

This ones back to the basic corset yet also black and this time with sheer thigh highs.

"Tantalizing..." Jungkook says before Minseok can even ask him, and he's smiling a little causing Jimin to internally gush.

_He's so cute! He's so cute!_

"Ah yes! I'm sure he is only for daddy though right Jimin-ssi?"

Jimin's cheeks warm as Jungkook quirks a brow. "Yes..."

He chuckles then looking away.

"This one... this one is just really pretty. Isn't it?"

It's white, slightly off white with sheer thigh highs.

    

It's pretty but...

"Do you think he'd want to breed me in this?"

It's all he can think about and he knows he probably sounds ridiculous but it's the only thing on his mind and he won't stop talking about it until he gets it...

What he wants.

"Oh most definitely!" Minseok exclaims like that wasn't even a valid question. "He's be dumb not to!"

Jimin frowns.

"It's really pretty but... it's not that sexy?"

Minseok sighs. "Oh Jimin anything you wear you make it look sexy!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Now come on! Let's go show daddy!"

He opens the curtain and Jungkook looks over, eyes training on the last lingerie set. He has his same normal blank face again, all sign of playfulness gone, yet his eyes are childlike and doe.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Jimin asks eagerly and a bit unsure after Jungkook's odd moment of silence.

"I think... it's perfect."

Jimin's heart flutters in disbelief.

"Really?"

Jungkook nods, smiling and it's so sincere that Jimin starts smiling himself.

A fat happy grin that makes his cheeks ache.

"Okay well we're all done!" Minseok intervenes giddily. "Do you want to decide which ones you'd like?"

"I'd like them all," Jungkook responds once he's standing and grabbing the bags.

Minseok gushes, "Yay! That's great! I'll check you guys out then, come along!"

*  
   *

*

"Mm it's really good! It's really super good Jungkookie!"

Jungkook hums, ignoring the ignorant stares. "Does it make you feel better?"

Jimin pouts, taking another scoop of his many flavored and toppings ice cream.

"No..."

He's getting better at blocking out others too.

"Why not?" Jungkook asks taking a scoop of his own plain vanilla ice cream.

"Because... that was a lot of money and were still not even done shopping yet! I feel bad! I wish I could get a job too!"

Jungkook wants to be annoyed and serious yet Jimin's childish voice and expression just make him laugh.

"Jimin you do realize having a baby will cost more than anything I've bought today right?"

Jimin's eyes widen. "E-Even the collar?"

Jungkook smirks. "Even the collar."

Jimin doesn't believe it, "But how!?" He whines.

Jungkook sits up. "Well with the cost of formula and diapers... it all adds up eventually."

Jimin frowns. "Well that's why breasts exist! A-And when I get pregnant and grow some I'll just feed our pup that way! And we can use the reusable diapers I heard about on the inter web!"

Jungkook snorts. Not even irritated with Jimin continuously thinking they're gonna have 'pups' together.

"Inter web?"

Jimin nods eagerly. "Yes! I read many things about how to raise babies there so I think I'll know what to do! I'm really... what's the word? Confidence! I'm really confidence Jungkookie! So please breed me soon!"

Jimin's talking pretty loudly and Jungkook has to shush him when people look over at them in disgust.

"Jimin you can't just say things like that in public..." He scolds lowly and Jimin's ears droop.

"Sorry!" He apologizes before his eyes land on a picture of their largest ice cream. "Oh Jungkookie that ice cream is almost as big as you're weewee!"

"Jimin!"

*  
   *

"Oh this is pretty! Oh this is pretty too! Oh wait this one—" Jimin looks over in despair. "Jungkookie..."

He's whining again and Jungkook truly doesn't know what's going on with him, like okay he knows they've only known each other for not even a week but he can sense that it's a little bit more frequent today.

"Jimin just get them all."

He's debating on which sweater he wants and keeps complaining because he can't choose.

"Really but I—"

"Jimin."

"O-Okay okay!" He says and they go check out the many pairs of long sleeves (Jimin seems to really like stripes it seems), jeans, sweaters and shoes Jimin got.

"Alright where to next Jungkookie!" He smiles brightly and Jungkook glares around in debate before eyeing a hair salon.

*  
  *

*

"Wow!"

"Do you like it?" The hairdresser asks, already knowing as she smiles kindly.

"I love it! Wow I can finally see!" Jimin exclaims whilst looking in the mirror, other customers and even hairdressers, eyeing him off.

She, Rose, the only hairdresser in the salon that wanted to cut his hair (and the only hairdresser Jungkook will ever be paying again), gave him some layers and a really needed deep condition.

"Thank you very much for cutting his hair," Jungkook says to her, although he's staring at Jimin as well, satisfied with how nice the haircut fits his slim face.

"Oh no problem! It's my job!"

Jungkook stays silent; he wishes everyone we're like her.

"I'm happy you're happy Jimin-ssi! I hope to see you again soon!"

Jimin nods, amazed as they take their leave, waving back.

"O-Oh me too!"

He's smiling, his cheeks seeming to be a permanent shade of pink as he follows Jungkook.

"Okay where next?" He asks innocently, hair effortlessly falling out of his eyes when he looks up at Jungkook.

"Nail salon..." Jungkook answers, looking away after too long of a moment staring.

"Oo yay! Can I get a cute color Jungkookie?!"

"Sure."

"Eek!"

*

    *

*

"Didn't you see the sign. We don't provide service for... animals here," the lady says snobbishly in disgust. "We are not a grooming salon."

Jungkook  looks at her then at the sign.

**No hybrids allowed.**

He stares for long moment, stare turning into a glare and Jimin has a short second of thought that he might punch her.

He reaches out to grab Jungkook's clenched fist, taking the bags there in one hand and grabbing his wrist with his other.

"Jungkookie it's okay let's just— let's just—"

"No it's not okay Jimin. They're fucking acting like you're not human as well! If anything we're all _animals_!"

Jimin stares wide eyed, surprised at Jungkook's sudden outburst.

His heart is racing along with Jungkook's that he can hear, skipping beats in anger.

"Let's just go. Let's just go Jungkookie," Jimin urges when he sees the lady reach for the phone to call security.

Jungkook listens surprisingly, striding out in rage with his shoulders straight and Jimin in tow.

"What happened to us ignoring them Jungkookie? I thought we were supposed to ignore them?" Jimin sulks, Jungkook not even realizing that he's holding his hand.

It's big and warm and naturally a little rough. Jimin wants to hold on forever he thinks as he lays on Jungkook's arm.

Jungkook glances down, already annoyed and not thinking as he sighs and pulls his hand away, body retreating to its old ways.

Jimin halts in worry, watching as Jungkook enters the collar store again, leaving him to trail behind hesitantly.

"I purchased a custom made collar earlier. Is it ready?" Jungkook asks the clerk at the front, seeming fidgety and really irritant.

Jimin hopes it isn't because he held his hand but he has a big feeling it is because of that and he can't help but hand his head low, feeling guilty.

"Oh yes, Jeon Jungkook?"

"Yes. Thank you. Do I have to sign anything?"

Jimin tunes out of the conversation then only looking up when Jungkook is standing in front of him.

"Here."

"I don't want it—"

Jungkook glares instantly, like a light switch his features are darkening. "What?"

"Let me finish! Jungkook why are you being so... so hostile?!"

Jungkook sighs, eyes closing tightly as he breaths in.

"Jimin I just really need a cigarette right now so if we can cooperate—"

"I was coop— doing _that._ But you're the one that started being a meanie and didn't let me finish! I was gonna say I want to wait till we get home!"

Jungkook blinks, eyebrows furrowing.

"Why?"

Jimin has literally been begging for this collar he doesn't understand?

"So you can put it on me in private," Jimin looks up at him with those big, innocent feigning eyes and that blush trailing, lower and lower it seems.

"Oh..." Jungkook mumbles, averting his gaze from Jimin's adam's apple.

"Let's go."

"Wait— I used a big word just now! Aren't you gonna praise me?" Jimin blinks up at him expectantly.

"Good job," he responds simply, his hand itching to ruffle Jimin's hair but he refrains because he wants to treat Jimin like his equal.

Jimin pouts as soon as he starts walking though, wanting nothing but for Jungkook to caress him...

*  
   *

*

"See Jungkookie I told you they give healthy lollipops!" Jimin cheers, attempting to lick the sucker although his face is swollen.

"Yeah yeah..." Jungkook murmurs unlocking, and opening the car door for a slightly woozy Jimin.

He gets in after stumbling a little and giggling up at Jungkook cutely.

Jungkook can't help his snort, mood a little lighter because all dentist care about is money so they had no problems whatsoever there.

"One more trip of the day," Jungkook sighs, dawn settling in on them finally.

"Yay! _Food!_ I'm so hungry Jungkookie!"

"You're always hungry," Jungkook mumbles as he pulls out the parking lot.

"No!" Jimin protests, pouting.

"Okay fine... but you never feed me so what do you expect!?"

Jungkook looks over at him with a quirked brow.

"What do you mean? I've fed you everyday since you've been with me."

Jimin deadpans. "You know that's not what I mean."

Jungkook blanks for a moment before making a face of acknowledgment and scoffing.

"Really Jungkookie! My eggs are hungry!" Jimin whines and Jungkook really cannot fathom what is wrong with him today.

Like of course he's always been out of line and open since the second day they met but today he's really been begging for it.

Like... excessively.

"Well I guess you're going to be starving forever then."

Jimin's bottom lip juts out at that and he crosses his arms.

Jungkook notices and sighs. "Will you shut up about it if I agree?"

Jimin's eyes widen.

"Really?! You would?!"

Jungkook notices out of the corner of his eyes that his face is still red although he hasn't been embarrassed or anything so it's really... odd?

"Hey are you feeling sick?" Jungkook changes the subject and Jimin frowns.

"No... Hey! Don't change the subject!" He complains and Jungkook hums, parking in the market.

"C'mon."

Jimin groans but does so, skipping up to Jungkook who locks the car with a click.

"Do you have any food in mind that you'd like?"

Jimin hums in thought, hand mindlessly finding Jungkook's and he doesn't pull away.

"Um ramen?"

He says it so innocently, so sure of himself.

"Just ramen?" Jungkook questions, eyebrow raised.

"Well I cant really remember anything else that I liked other than that," Jimin explains, in deep thought.

"That's fine... you can just pick things that look good. But beware I'm not a good cook so I'd advise frozen food."

Jimin lights up at that surprisingly. "Oh I like frozen food! But Yoongi had cooks so I didn't use to eat it often."

"Hm... What was your favorite meal that they made you?" Jungkook asks in hopes that he remembers something else.

"Um... now that I think about it I really loved the kimchi-jjigae!" Jimin says lips pursed. "Or anything with meat really! Not beans though I don't really like beans too much."

Jungkook nods in acknowledgement, glancing over at Jimin to see him eyeing the bright market with interest.

He really loves food, Jungkook can't help but think, smiling.

"C'mon, let's get a cart."

"Oh I got it!" Jimin exclaims, skipping over to the carts and pulling one out.

"Let's go!" He smiles, pushing the car behind Jungkook as they make their way inside.

It's not too crowded luckily, seeing as most families probably already started their dinner by now. Nonetheless the few people that are here do stare at Jimin, some in distaste others in interest.

Jimin ignores them though, following Jungkook towards the meet section.

"What do you like?"

Jimin looks up at that, Jungkook holding up a pack of pork meat and examining it.

"Anything is fine! I really love pork belly though!"

Jungkook agreed internally and throws in a few packs more than he'd usually along with some other meats as well.

"You can go pick out some frozen foods you'd like."

Jimin grins at that, "Okay!" And they make their separate ways, Jungkook heading to the ramen aisle whilst Jimin goes to the frozen section.

"Hmm... so so many options!" He gasps, looking around and pursing his lips in thought.

"Ooh! Bibimbop, kimchi..." Jimin takes a few of everything, some frozen dumplings, some frozen beef and veggie wraps.

He even sees his beloved egg rolls but he doesn't have enough space in his arms to grab them so he begins looking around for Jungkook.

"Oh Jungkook! Jeon Jungkookie!" He smiles a bit to himself at the use of Jungkook's last name.

Jeon... it's nice and Jimin wishes he could have it one day, still sad that Yoongi never gave him a last name in the past.

"Jeon Jimin... hmph sounds better than Min Jimin anyways," Jimin smirks to himself, looking up to only have all the blood rush from his veins .

"Hoseok...?"

The items in his hands instantly fall to the ground at the sight of the hybrid, smiling all happily and clearly in love...

Clearly... _pregnant_ too it seems, as he holds what looks to be a baby toy in his hand. His stomach round and protruding in his shirt as Yoongi strokes it, smile gummy and the happiest Jimin's ever seen it.

"Jimin? Jimin hyung?"

He barely even hears Jungkook as the tears stream down his face, hot and thick and falling along with his now shattered heart.

"Hey...what—"

Jungkook follows his gaze and takes notice of a hybrid. A short man and a hybrid...

A _pregnant_ hybrid.

 _Fuck,_ Jungkook thinks, instantly knowing that that must be Yoongi and the pretty hybrid that has replaced Jimin as he pushes the forgotten cart out of his way and pulls Jimin into his chest by his nape.

His flat ears don't even twitch like they normally do at the affection and he doesn't even return Jungkook's comfort, his own arms coming in on himself fragilely, as if he's a second away from breaking and there's nothing he can do about it.

"Is that them?" Jungkook asks after a few minutes of just holding a quietly sobbing Jimin.

Jimin nods, pulling away on his own and wiping his puffy, tear stained face.

Jimin doesn't say anything after that and Jungkook also doesn't know what to say, not use to Jimin shutting down like this at all.

"Do you want to continue shopping? I think we're good for now but—"

"Can we go home Jungkookie? P-Please?"

Jungkook halts for a moment, lost in the brokenness in his eyes, before nodding.

"Yeah— Yeah of course. Let's me just—" he looks at the filled cart and things on the ground before frowning and sending Jin a text.

"Okay," he states awkwardly when he's done and Jimin frowns in confusion, eyes wide and vulnerable.

"Aren't you gonna—"

"Jin hyung will take care of it, let's just... let's just go home yeah?"

"Okay," Jimin mumbles softly, looking at Jungkook's arm to hold onto before debating on not doing so.

Jungkook bites his lip, noticing the action before sighing inaudibly and holding his hand out.

Jimin takes it, holding on tightly and Jungkook tries not to react to his heart stuttering in his chest when he feels the other instantly press the side of his face into his arm, breathing in deeply and searching for the home and comfort Jungkook's heart is begging to provide.


	10. 10. Mine

"Are you okay?"

Jungkook had wanted to ask in the car but then Jimin seemed to be in deep thought as he silently cried against the cool window.

They're inside now though, having just pulled off their shoes when Jungkook musters up the courage to ask.

Jimin doesn't pretend or lie as he shakes his head, face breaking down in tears and face crumbling.

"No... no Jungkookie I'm not okay I'm no—"

"Okay. That's okay..." Jungkook takes the slipping bags from his hands. "Let's just get you cleaned up alright?"

Jimin nods, wiping his eyes as Jungkook starts towards the stairs, pulling Jimin with him.

"Jin hyung got me this."

It was a bath pack, filled with bath bombs, soaps, lotions, and etc.

"Will that make the water smell good?" Jimin asks curiously, his voice soft.

"Yeah... it's um like a bath fragrance."

"Oh... like a bubble bath," Jimin tries to smile but it's forced. "It's pretty... really pretty."

"Yeah..." Jungkook frowns, staring at Jimin who watches the colors fill the tub; his eyes sort of lifeless and empty.

"Go ahead and get in hyung, I'm gonna go smoke real quick."

"Okay."

While Jimin undresses Jungkook leaves the bathroom. He pulls out a cigarette and his lighter and sits on the windowsill.

He sighs.

He's not sure what to do anymore. Everything was going mostly okay today (besides of course Jimin's little tantrums) until that last little predicament.

Jungkook doesn't know how to comfort Jimin after seeing him break down from seeing something like that — something he's always wanted and probably won't ever get.

 _Shit._ Jungkook _feels_ like _shit._

He hates himself for agreeing to their situation now, he hates himself for getting Jimin's hopes up because now... now he's thinking about going through with it.

He knows, he knows.

It'll be difficult, having that sort of... attachment, both sexual and personal with someone.

But what does he have to lose?

It's not something he's ever been through — or even something he's ever wanted to have with someone so he won't feel bad for not knowing how to go about things. _But_ it's something he's not really opposed to trying anymore.

Shit, him and Jimin are already living together and clearly Jungkook can see after today that Jimin's old owner doesn't seem like he's missing him so what do they have to lose?

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

They're both two lonely beings and Jimin's openly needy and wanting of Jungkook and eventually Jungkook's gonna have urges so it just makes sense to...

_No._

_Shit. I don't know._

Jungkook doesn't know, he doesn't know what he wants and he's not sure what to do.

He's never been through a situation like this and he doesn't want to hurt Jimin anymore than he's already been hurt but he knows... he knows the only way to make Jimin happy is by giving him what he wants.

So... that's what Jungkook will have to do.

Give Jimin what he wants.

_No—_

Jungkook stands before he can change his own mind, waltzing towards the bathroom and putting out his cigarette there.

Jimin looks up, a bit surprised when he sees Jungkook grab a towel before starting to undress.

"Jungkookie?" He starts with wide eyed, his ears pressed low. "What are you—"

"I have to bathe too you know," is all Jungkook says as he ignores the blush that raids Jimin's cheeks upon seeing him drop his pants.

Jimin doesn't look away, still having no shame — though he does wrap his arms around his legs and lays his head upon his knees upon watching Jungkook become completely bare.

"U—"

Jimin sucks in a breath once Jungkook is seated across from him, his face looking tired and drained and body instantly soaking up all the heat as he leans back, eyes closing and legs coming on either side of Jimin.

Jimin watches, staring with large eyes and his ears raised in curiosity as he spots out Jungkook's large cock in the water.

He blushes even more as he has dirty thoughts about it, the feeling of Jungkook's skin against his making him feel hot and needy.

He stretches out then, after a few silent moments of watching, and his feet accidentally touches Jungkook... _there_.

"Oh! I'm sorry— I'm—"

Jungkook's eyes open but it's not on instinct or out of anger, he just grabs Jimin's feet and pulls them both, sliding Jimin deeper in the water and causing him to squeak.

"It's fine."

"I didn't mean to touch your weewee Jungkookie I—"

"Jimin. It's _fine._ "

Jimin pouts then, watching as Jungkook closes his eyes again.

Something in him overcomes at Jungkook's sudden change of heart and atmosphere.

He seems to be almost like an open book now, as if he doesn't even care anymore and Jimin finds himself crawling over towards Jungkook and just hugging him, their bodies pressed together tight in the water.

"Jimin—"

"Thank you... thank you for everything Jungkookie. I'm sorry for forgetting to say it more..."

Jungkook sighs, still feeling that guilt in him but it's better now. It's a guilt that's turning into want and he finds himself hugging Jimin back.

"Don't worry about it..." he mumbles as he watches the water drip down Jimin's lower back and slid down his—

"Huuh—"

Jungkook's eyes widen at the sound, the feeling of Jimin suddenly gripping the hair at his nape as he gasps, breathing in Jungkook's scent.

"Ahh Jungkookie..." he moans, crying out all of a sudden, his legs shaking.

"Hey— hey what's wrong?"

Jungkook tries to sit up and Jimin whines, holding him tighter as his breathing hardens.

"No! No! D-Don't move, don't leave me!" He begs, protesting until Jungkook finally sighs, long and deep before doing what he promised he wouldn't.

He stays and Jimin hugs him even closer if that's possible, their hips aligning and Jimin's hard cock pressing against his own whilst his thighs snake around Jungkook's hips.

"J-Jungkookie... I feel so... I feel so—"

"Hot," Jungkook frowns, cursing internally as he stares at Jimin's red face. "You're burning up."

He totally forgot about the suppressants.

"Mm," Jimin nods, thighs shaking as he slides closer before pulling back and doing it over.

Jungkook's not stupid, he knows Jimin is only moving to get friction and when he finally looks up from hiding in Jungkook's neck his eyes are glazed over.

"Jungkookie..." he breathes out, against Jungkook's lips and Jungkook looks away, really about to let this happen.

"Jungkookie can we touch? Can we please touch? Can we—"

He gasps again, gripping Jungkook's wrist with one hand and the tub with the other as Jungkook's hands find his waist, sliding down to his hips.

"Later."

He halts Jimin's eager, shaking hips and ignores the whine that passes the smaller's lips.

"Let's clean up."

"But Jungkookie—" he cries, dick twitching in agony as Jungkook stands and washes himself quickly before getting out.

"Jungkookie!"

Jungkook's phone dings as he wraps a robe around himself, completely covering his own erect penis.

"That's Jin hyung. I'll be right back, clean up but don't get out."

Jimin frowns but does just that as Jungkook goes down the stairs.

"Hey Jungkook ah I didn't— woah I've never in my life seen you in a robe. What is going on mister?"

Jungkook rolls his eyes at Seokjin. "I was just in the bath."

"Oh," Seokjin nods, laughing. "Okay. That makes sense. Where is Jimin?"

"He's still in the bath," Jungkook blurts, monotonously and without really thinking about what he said.

Seokjin freezes but then he blinks, not once but a few times, the large bags in his hands faltering.

"I-In the bath? He was in the bath with you?" Seokjin questions incredulously and Jungkook tries not to react as he stares.

"Yeah."

"Oh," he says face blank but slowly turning pale.

"What?"

Seokjin stutters. "Oh. Oh nothing, I just wouldn't have expected for you two to be that... that intimate already."

Seokjin trails awkwardly and Jungkook's frown deepens.

"Yeah me neither."

Seokjin looks at him, eyes turning a bit worriedly. "You're not forcing yourself or anything right? You know we were just kidding about the whole you getting a hybrid cuz you seem lonely thing—"

"Yeah I know and I'm not— I'm not forcing anything I just... I wanted to help him so that's what I was initially doing but now things are..."

"Getting a little serious?" Seokjin asks gently, his head tilted a little in understanding.

Jungkook doesn't meet his eyes as he nods, still frowning.

"Yeah. I guess. I don't know what to do anymore."

Seokjin smiles softly, handing Jungkook the bags. "Nothing. Just do... nothing. Let whatever happens happen and do only whatever seems right in the moment. Don't be scared of the future or committing to your feelings because I'm warning you now, they'll always be changing and you'll just need to learn how to cope— _but_ without heading towards the cancer sticks and soju alright?"

Seokjin grins, patting his arm comfortingly.

"Alright... Thanks hyung," Jungkook says, meaning it.

"No problem Jungkookie! That's what I'm here for! Now let's get the rest of these bags so Jimin doesn't worry too much okay?"

Seokjin winks and Jungkook snorts, heading back inside to drop the grocery bags off in the kitchen before almost running into Seokjin.

"Woah Jungkook did you buy out the whole mall?!" Seokjin sputters, staring at all the shopping bags from earlier.

"Ah. Jimin hyung needed some clothes," Jungkook mumbles whilst Seokjin gapes at all the name brand bags lying around.

"Wah... Jungkook who have you become? I never thought I'd see the day were you spoil someone," Seokjin turns to look at him as he begins taking out the groceries. "Jimin must really be special huh?"

Jungkook hums in response, muttering. "Something like that..."

*  
*

*

"Well okay I'm off," Seokjin starts after they finish putting all the groceries up.

"Actually hyung, before you go I have another favor to ask you..."

"What?"

"I think Jimin's heat is coming soon and—"

"Wait wait wait— you said his _heat?"_

Jungkook stares. "Yeah and I need you to get a few things for me."

Seokjin's face instantly reddens. "Like what?"

"He's going to need a toy."

*  
*

Jungkook sighs, hands holding the mall bags as he makes his way back upstairs.

"Oh Jungkookie?" Jimin calls out, voice soft.

"Yeah," Jungkook responds, dropping the bags before making his way back to the bath.

Jimin's face is still a bit red and all the bubbles from the bath bomb have disintegrated, leaving only pink colored water that has probably gone cold based on how Jimin is slumped forward into the water to presumably stay warm.

"Did you wash up?" Jungkook questions and Jimin nods once, bringing his knees up to rest on them.

They don't say much after that, Jimin only watching as Jungkook opens the cabinet and pulls out what looks like a foot kit?

"Since you couldn't get a manicure and pedicure today... might as well put this to use," he pats his robe covered knee once he sits down on the toilet and Jimin stares bewildered for a moment before hesitantly putting his leg out.

Jungkook doesn't react, not even when Jimin squeaks at the feeling of the file, his face becoming darker with redness from his embarrassment and Jungkook's... kindness.

"Did Jinnie hyung get you that as well?"

"Mmh," Jungkook hums, eyes focused on perfectly cutting Jimin's toes.

"That tickles..." Jimin mumbles, pulling his feet back when Jungkook begins scrubbing his feet.

"Come on, you want to get this over with soon right?" Jungkook questions strictly, voice assertive and causing Jimin to nod quickly, eyes watching Jungkook's veiny hands hold his feet.

He's trying to be gentle yet he's naturally a bit rough; his hand wrapped around Jimin's ankle with a strength that keeps Jimin's entire body still.

"Um Jungkookie—"

"I know."

Jimin's body is heating up again, the now cool water doing nothing for him as Jungkook quickly perfects his other foot.

"Okay, you can unplug the tub now," Jungkook says, placing Jimin's feet in the water before standing and going to wash his hands.

Jimin does so, staring up at Jungkook who now has another robe in his hands.

He raises a brow and Jimin stands, having no shame as Jungkook places it on him and ties it.

"Come on," he mutters, grabbing what looks like lotion as he walks back in the room; his stature so sexy to Jimin that it doesn't make it easier for him to calm down.

"Sit," Jungkook says, pouring the lotion into his hand while Jimin stares, looking confused.

He listens anyways, feet dangling until Jungkook grabs them, massaging lotion into one foot before moving to the other.

Jimin stares, looking at Jungkook who's looking right back at him, his face stone blank even when he reaches for the robe to untie it.

"You're burning up," Jungkook mentions again as he touches Jimin's head with the back of his palm. "I think it's your heat."

Jimin's eyes widen at that.

"How long has it been since your last one? Did you know it was coming soon?" Jungkook questions as he stares at Jimin with a serious gaze.

Jimin's head hangs low, ears pressing down.

"I-I haven't had one since I left Yoongi's so I didn't know..."

"Hm..." Jungkook hums, eyeing him. "I think you're lying."

Jimin looks up, face angry. "No!—"

Jungkook just gives him a look and he submits again, face going guilty.

"I really haven't had one since I left Yoongi's and because the mean men use to poke me a lot it stopped coming so I didn't know it'd be back until just now."

"And you didn't tell me, why?"

"I-I was going to! But... but..."

"But, you wanted to have a reason to get me to touch you."

Jimin blushes instantly, face flushing as Jungkook steps forward and pushes his hair back.

Jimin swallows before staring up at him, his ears falling back and bare to their every breath.

"You wanted a reason for me to fuck you... am I right?" Jungkook questions lowly, staring hard into Jimin's tired eyes until he's nodding, on the verge of tears.

"I-I really didn't know—"

"Well that's too bad. Finish lotioning, I'll be back."

Jimin frowns, not knowing whether Jungkook is upset or not as he stares longingly at his retreating form leaving the room.

He sighs, eyes filling with aggravated tears because even though there was a few signs he really didn't know his heat was coming today.

Nonetheless he really shouldn't be irritated though because now that his heat is here that means...

"I can seduce Jungkookie!" He gasps, quickly lotioning himself before looking through the bags to find the perfect outfit.

"He won't be able to resist me when I'm having my heat," _or_ at least that's what Yoongi use to tell him.

Jimin frowns at that thought, having unwanted flashbacks of Yoongi whispering in his ear, telling him how sexy he was during his heat, when he all slick pouring and begging for it.

"Hm..." Jimin hums, trying to get his mind off of those memories as he decides on the black chemise to keep things simple tonight.

"It's gonna come off anyways..." Jimin shrugs, pulling it on and heading to the bathroom to fix his hair.

"Mmnn... does Jungkookie keep chapstick? Aha!" He finds one in the cabinet and puts some on his lips, puckering afterwards and happy with his reflection.

"Now all I need is my collar..." he grins.

But he wants Jungkook to put it on so he waits on the bed for him to come back.

*

*

"I can't believe you made me go buy one of those! Ugh it was so embarrassing! And the girl working there was so cute too! She no doubt thought I swung the other way even when I told her I was buying for a friend!"

Jungkook snorts.

"It's not funny! I didn't even know which one to get!"

"But this one has a pink dog head so you assumed he'd like it?"

"Hey! Next time you do it then!" Seokjin shouts exasperated.

"It's fine. Thanks again."

"Yeah yeah... hey? So I'm guessing since you wanted me to buy one of those you two aren't...? Ya know?" Seokjin wiggles his eyebrows and does these weird inserting motions with his hands.

Jungkook deadpans. "What?"

Seokjin scoffs. "You know!"

"No."

"So you're not?"

"I'm closing the door."

"I'm just asking! Because I've seen you on accident before and I know you're a pretty big guy so I don't know what he'd need a toy for—"

"Goodbye hyung."

"—IF HE HAS YOU!"

Jungkook sighs. Opening the bag because he spots something else inside and cursing because, "This hyung... aish."

There was a line of "hybrid friendly ultra thin" condoms and—

"What the fuck? Viagra?"

Jungkook scoffs, reading the note.

_'I heard that during a hybrids heat they're very needy and can last a long time so I figured you'd want some of this." - xoxo, LOVE jin!! <3_

Jungkook sighs, shaking his head before walking back into the kitchen and snorting. He should put some in Seokjin's morning coffee and see how _he_ likes it.

Why would he assume he and Jimin are gonna—

 _Oh yeah_... he did tell him that they bathed together so it would make sense for him to assume that but Jungkook hasn't even had fucking Jimin in mind.

Of course today he was aroused more than once due to the outfits he had on but... something about having Jimin in that way makes his feelings seem more _alive,_ and he hasn't felt like this for a person _ever_ so it's clearly new for him and he doesn't know how to go about it.

He doesn't know what to do but then he remembers Seokjin's advice from earlier and decides that he's right, he shouldn't do anything.

He should just go with the flow but even _that_ is new to him. He's so use to his life being scheduled and routined that he isn't sure how to react to all these surprises lately.

He doesn't know how he'll feel once— or if— he were to commit to Jimin in _that_ way. He _still_ doesn't know how he feels knowing that Jimin is going to be waiting for him to come home every night. Waiting for him to fuck him, to give him children—

 _Their_ children.

Jungkook doesn't know how he'll feel about that.

But right now, right now he's warm with just the thought of coming home and seeing someone waiting for him...

Loving him, simply just for giving them a home and a little bit of kindness even if he's not necessarily kind at all.

It makes him feel good.

*  
*

*

"Here."

Jungkook tosses Jimin the box and Jimin's eyes widen in surprise, picking it up happily before frowning.

"Jungkookie what is this?"

Jungkook is smoking again, face seeming calm and even a little amused as he watches Jimin frown.

"A toy for your heat. Jin hyung picked it out, thought you'd like it."

Jimin starts but then stops, a bit flustered and a lot of flabbergasted. "I do but I thought— I thought you— we—"

"I don't think you deserve that."

Jimin's face drains of all emotion and his eyebrow raises, sharp and a little intimidating.

He doesn't say anything, doesn't even ask why and this attitude is new to Jungkook; his heart even skips a little nervously as he watches Jimin's ear twitch in annoyance before he leaves the room.

"I'll give you some space to try it out," Jungkook says before closing the door and making his way downstairs again.

Jimin is still frowning, angry at the fact that Jungkook barely even took in his pretty sleepwear and pissed off because he doesn't _want_ a _toy._

He's so angry that he even kicks it to the floor before crossing his arms and deciding that that was pretty mean and he should pick it up because Seokjin was thoughtful enough to pick out a cute one at least.

Jimin sighs, staring at it with a pout before opening it. It's quite long but not as realistic as he would like... or warm.

It looks useless. He's never even used one before seeing as Yoongi was quite vanilla, only ever being into a little foreplay and sexy underwear.

Jungkook on the other hand doesn't seem to be into anything and that makes Jimin sad because what is he supposed to do?!

How is he ever gonna get any pups if Jungkook won't touch him?!

Jimin humphs, body hot from both his oncoming heat and emotions as he lays back against the plush pillows, taking the toy with him.

He examines it, frowning as he slides it down. It's slightly cold and his cock jumps when it makes contact with it so Jimin grabs it, cupping it and his balls with one hand and taking the toy with the other.

He leads it lower and lifts his legs open before pressing it against himself and pushing in.

It's tight but he doesn't feel like stretching himself so he just bares it and continues until it's all the way inside.

He barely reacts then, body only shaking once it's against his prostate but it's not really a good feeling, the toy is too glassy feeling.

He wants to cry as he pulls it out and tosses it to the end of the bed, frowning and crossing his arms.

"Useless..." he scoffs before standing and stomping his way out of the room.  
  


He ends up on the couch, Jungkook nowhere to be found (probably in his office Jimin assumes but he doesn't care he's upset with Jungkook and doesn't want to be anywhere near him) as he reads a manhwa.

"Seagull enterprise company. Jeon Jungkook... wah Jungkookie wrote this?" Jimin had already started reading the fic yet hadn't realized who wrote it until now and he's beyond shocked because this book is... _dirty!_

As Jimin continues reading, his stomach tightens and he bites his lips anxiously, hands reaching as he looks at the well drawn pictures of the characters — the man, holding the girl down as she moans causing Jimin to do the same as he—

"What are you doing?"

Jimin jumps at the sound of Jungkook's voice and instantly angers though he's slightly embarrassed because of what he was caught doing.

"Jungkookie you meanie! You can write books manha about people touching but can't touch me?!"

Jungkook snorts as Jimin attempts to seem all tall and mighty standing up next to him. "It's manhwa."

"It's fiction," Jungkook adds and all it does is anger Jimin even more.

"Why are you down here reading instead of using your toy?"

Jungkook had been drinking and having writers block before he decided to check on Jimin and see how he was doing. It was oddly quiet though so Jungkook peeked in and noticed Jimin wasn't even in the room at all causing his blood to rush erratically with thoughts of Jimin being gone.

He calmed though once he noticed the lamp on from downstairs.

"The toy wasn't working Jungkookie!" Jimin frowns, pouting down at the floor.

"It's not warm enough and it feels fake!"

"It is fake."

Jimin glares up at a, now that he notices, slightly intoxicated looking Jungkook.

"I don't want a fake one! I want yours!" He looks away angrily, his arms crossing. "I want you... but... but you don't want me..."

Jungkook stares hard at him, watching his eyes fill.

"Is it because I'm not a girl? I was reading your book and—and— I don't have a girl thing! Do you not want me because of that?"

"No."

"Then why not!? Is it because I'm half dog!?"

Jungkook blinks once before sighing, not even answering Jimin.

"Come on."

Jimin's ear lifts in surprise at that, smelling the alcohol on Jungkook as he grabs his arm and leads them upstairs.

"What—"

"Stay here I'll be back."

Jimin's mouth opens to protest a whine but Jungkook has already left again, leaving him wondering.

When he comes back he's holding two wine glasses and a metal bowl of ice with wine inside.

He also has a bag but Jimin can't tell what is inside.

He places the bowl and glasses down on his side table before dropping the bag gently on the bed. He then meets eyes with Jimin and rakes him over once before walking away and grabbing a bag off the floor.

 _That_ bag.

His eyebrow raises as if he's surprised Jimin hasn't put it on yet.

"Did you forget? Or where you just waiting for me to put it on you?"

Jimin answers honestly, his ears drooped and cheeks tinting.

"I was waiting..." he whispers, finally calm and anger nowhere to be found as Jungkook walks over to where he's sitting on the bed, collar in his hands.

His face is oddly serious, not nonchalant like Jimin's used to and it makes them both realize how serious this moment is.

"How does it look?" Jimin immediately asks once it's clipped and Jungkook's just staring, mouth etched into a frown.

"It's perfect."

His hand trails from Jimin's neck, leaving goosebumps as it lands on Jimin jaw, his thumb stroking Jimin's cheek as his other hand caresses Jimin's ear.

Jimin can't hold back his grin and it causes Jungkook to snort, eyes going playful a bit before he moves back and makes his way around the bed.

"It's official now! I'm your pet!"

Jungkook smiles softly at that, eyebrows furrowing as he pours them both glasses of wine.

"Pet is such a strange term... I don't know if I like the idea of fucking my pet."

Jimin's eyes widen at that and he goes silent for a second before stuttering, "F-Fucking?"

Jungkook glances over at him, looking so extra seductive in only his robe that it has Jimin wondering whether he might just be the one seducing _him!_

"That's what you want us to do right? You want us to fuck?"

Jimin wants to nod but he can't help but frown, not really liking that term.

"Well Yoongi never called it that..."

"Let me guess, did he call it making love? Or just plain ol sex? Hm? Was it just sex to him?"

Jimin thinks for a moment, now remembering that he and Yoongi never actually really had a term for it to be completely honest. In fact, he only ever remembers asking Yoongi could they touch and Yoongi automatically knew what he wanted.

"N-No. He never said anything actually we just touched whenever..."

Jungkook downs his wine in one gulp, Jimin's eyes and body mesmerized to his every movement.

"You just... touched?" Jungkook questions once he's swallowed, coming around to Jimin again, wine glass in his hand.

He hands it to him slowly, their hands touching as Jimin nods, eyes dazed.

"Hm... well that's too bad."

Jimin's face falls. "W-Why—why?"

"Because I don't just _touch._ I fuck. I fuck _hard_..." Jungkook whispers, "are you ready for that?"

Jimin chews his lip, a bit unsure as he nods hesitantly, taking a sip of his wine and making a face at the taste.

Jungkook frowns.

"I don't think you are."

Jimin instantly disagrees, his body heat becoming almost unbearable as he fidgets. "But I am!"

"Then say it," Jungkook tests, eyes daring as Jimin wavers unsurely.

"Say... it?"

"Say you want me to fuck you. You do right?"

Jimin nods, clutching the glass tighter as Jungkook's eyes never leave his own.

"Then say it."

"I-I want you to fuck me..."

Jungkook seems satisfied as he walks away from Jimin.

"Let's eat first."

Jimin blinks, "But—"

"You haven't eaten all day. Do you want to get sick?"

Jimin pouts. "No..."

"Then let's eat. Here, some soup."

Jungkook pulls out a thermo and opens is, revealing hot pho soup.

"Only one pair of chopsticks?" Jimin pouts.

Jungkook raises a brow. "Does that bother you? Eating after me?"

"No! It's just I—"

"What?" Jungkook cuts him off before snorting. "Oh of course. You want to be greedy."

Jimin blushes at that. So what if he likes food!

... A lot.

"Well here's another thing for you. You take what I give, now open up."

Jimin does so immediately, feeling his insides soar as Jungkook feeds him, his expression too serious as he watches Jimin chew and swallow.

"Good?"

"Mhm!" Jimin sounds out, swallowing as he watches Jungkook eat some.

"Here have some more."

They continue this until Jimin's tummy is sated and he's gulping down his wine as well, body fully buzzed and eyes droopy.

"Are you too full for dessert?"

Jimin's ears peep up at that and he sets his glass down, body feeling even more hot now that the liquid is in his system.

"Chocolate?" He pipes up when he sees Jungkook pulls out a bag with chocolate filled bread on it.

"Here," Jungkook rips a piece and feeds it to him, watching as he devours it in not even a second, moaning at the taste, his eyes never leaving Jungkook's.

Jungkook stares back, deciding to just rip it in half and give the greedy hybrid half.

Jimin grabs it before leaning back and enjoying it, Jungkook's eyes following him as he does so.

"No panties huh?"

Jimin's ear lifts at that and he looks down at himself before blushing furiously.

"I— um—"

"I guess it doesn't matter, they'd be coming off anyways."

Jimin goes silent at that, watching as Jungkook stands and pours himself another glass before he starts moving the stuff off the bed.

He then goes and turns off the room light, leaving only the dim lamp to light the room.

"Give me a safe word."

Jimin's eyes widen at that, whole face jutting with confusion as he stares at his owner with big eyes.

"Safe word?"

"Yes safe word. It'll let me know when to stop if you don't like something."

"Oh um..."

"Nothing you'd say naturally during sex."

"Um... um... oh babies!— well no actually. I really want you to give me babies when we do that," Jimin frowns and Jungkook snorts again.

"How about... tail?"

Jungkook is caught off guard at that, looking over at Jimin's suddenly gloomy face with a little worry before nodding.

"Will this be the first time you've done anything sexual without your tail?" Jungkook asks, eyes on his pack of cigarettes on the dresser.

Jimin nods, "Yes."

"Will it affect your pleasure?"

Jimin frowns at that, mumbling. "I... I don't know. I don't think so?"

Jungkook shakes his head. "I shouldn't take any chances—"

"Jungkook!"

"No Jimin I don't want to hurt you—"

"B-But—"

Jimin's on the verge of tears, Jungkook looking over at him for a moment before sighing.

"If I hurt you I won't forgive myself."

Jimin's sniffles. "You won't... I trust you a really really lot Jungkook."

Jungkook nods before downing his glass and going to open his drawer and pull out a condom.

He hesitates, putting it in his other hand before reaching for a bottle of something clear and staring at it hard before looking back at Jimin.

"Did Yoongi ever use lube?"

"Lube?" Jimin tilts his head in confusion as he watches Jungkook suddenly toss the bottle back inside.

"Never mind. Come here," Jungkook motions with his fingers and Jimin's heart instantly races, feeling nervous now that this is finally happening.

"Put it on."

Jungkook stares at Jimin expectantly, watching as the hybrid frowns in confusion.

"You know how to right?"

Jimin blushes. "Well Yoongi—"

"You have to get it hard first," Jungkook explains, not wanting to _hear_ anything about _Yoongi_ during this time.

Jimin nods, eyes hazy from liquor and mouth gaped as he goes to untie Jungkook's robe.

Jimin holds back a gasp by biting his lip, his eyes trailing Jungkook's length that's even big when flaccid.

He grips it, one ear raised.

"Jungkookie I want to taste it! Can I taste it?" Jimin asks, small hand not even fitting around.

"You don't have to ask Jimin," Jungkook sighs, jaw tight as his body hums in pleasure when Jimin eagerly dips his head down and kitten licks his tip, humming at the taste.

"Mm Jungkookie..." he makes himself comfortable, laying on his belly, his ass showing as he engulfs Jungkook's tip, sucking.

Jungkook throws his head back, attempting to push away all his regrets as he enjoys the feeling of Jimin's hot lips around him, hissing when the smaller tongues his tip.

"Fuck," Jungkook grips his hair, pulling him off of his cock.

Jimin whines, hips stuttering into the bed.

"It's hard already."

Jimin protests, hands grabby. "But I want to suck it some more!"

"You can do that another day—"

Jimin frowns, arms crossing on the bed. "But I want to do it today!"

"What did I tell you?" Jungkook suddenly asks, voice stern and eyes serious, causing Jimin to stand down, unsure and vulnerable.

"You take what I give you. Now lay down."

"Okay," Jimin listens, laying back against the pillows as he watches Jungkook completely drop his robe, showing off his lean body before following Jimin onto the bed.

Jimin hesitates, "But Kookie didn't you want me to put it on?"

"It's fine."

Jungkook seems irritated and Jimin saddens, not liking the thought of Jungkook being angry while they connect this way.

"Jungkook... if you don't want to touch me then you don't have to make yourself. You don't have t-to force yourself to sexual me—"

"Who said I was forcing anything?" Jungkook argues, eyebrow raised as he hovered over Jimin who glares back.

"No one but you look mean! You seem really really angry and upset!" Jimin complains, looking extra cute in his collar that's shining up a storm in the dim light.

Jungkook sighs, condom on as he holds the headboard, looking down at Jimin with such a heavy gaze it has Jimin going hot again, not being able to return it.

"I'm not angry."

Jimin doesn't believe him, ears pressed down and arms crossed again.

"Jimin look at me."

He does so, looking up at Jungkook with a glare.

"I'm not angry. Are you angry?"

Jimin mumbles, "A little..."

Jungkook smirks. "Thanks for being honest I guess. I'm gonna touch you now alright?"

Jimin's angry facade immediately drops at that and his ears fall backwards as he nods eagerly, face suddenly flushing once again.

He's hot, really hot and he's sweating, eyes wavering as Jungkook moves his hair back, staring at him for sureness.

He seems to be gone but trying to hold on and not give into his heat that seems to have hit him once Jungkook touched him.

"You're leaking everywhere," Jungkook notes after he parts Jimin's thighs and his eyes fall to the slick pouring all onto his sheets, covering Jimin's thighs as he immediately spreads his legs with no shame, exposing himself to Jungkook with all the trust in the world.

"Jungkookie... it hurts," Jimin whines suddenly, whimpering as he attempts to get closer to Jungkook, his cock red and angry.

Jungkook nods, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Jimin who gasps, pulling his mini gown up to his chest as his legs shake, hand coming up to tease his nipple.

"Mmm J-Jungkookie," he moans, Jungkook's hands moving faster as he watches Jimin's every reaction, totally enticed especially with how soon he cums.

Eyes scrunched, mouth gaped and body shaking as he pours, his head thrown back with a broken cry.

"J-Jungkookie!"

He's still shaking. "Touch me more— Jungkook please touch me more!" He cries, sitting up and pulling Jungkook closer.

Jungkook blinks, Jimin's hands grabbing his own as the hybrid stares up at him totally gone and pleading.

"Jungkookie... put it in..." he begs, humping up onto Jungkook as one of his hands snake behind Jungkook in order to pull him closer, the other pulling Jungkook's own dirty hand up to his lips, licking it clean.

Jungkook stares stunned, having taken some pretty raunchy people to bed but no one who doesn't seem to know how raunchy they were truly being.

No one who knew how needy they were, something that use to annoy Jungkook in bed yet seems to be turning him on in Jimin's case.

"Put your weewee in me..." Jimin whispers, arms wrapping around Jungkook's neck to pull him flush close before one of his hands trail down between them to press Jungkook's cock in between his ass.

_Shit._

Jungkook breathes, Jimin's lips kissing his jaw before leading down to his neck and sucking, licking, and biting.

Leaving his mark.

"Mine..." he says, voice low as he stares up into a contemplating Jungkook's eyes before leaning in to kiss him. "All mine."

Jungkook freezes then, not the type to kiss in bed seeing as he usually only beds strangers and doesn't know where their mouths have been.

Jimin on the other hand is clearly different, he knows where Jimin's mouth has been yet Jungkook still isn't ready for that, thinking kissing is way too... romantic so he presses his head down, eyeing his cock pressing into Jimin's wetness.

_Fuck._

It's done, there's no turning back now as Jimin whines, legs opening more for Jungkook to press in.

"F-Finally Jungkookie. Ah it feels so good! I-It feels so big in me!" Jimin rambles Jungkook not even in all the way before he's attempting to move his hips.

"Stay still."

Jungkook sits up, pushing his thighs up so that only his tip is in and Jimin is gasping, hands holding his knees as he stares up at Jungkook with wet eyes.

"O-Okay..."

Jungkook looks serious, eyes trained on Jimin's pink hole that's non stop leaking slick.

Hot, wet slick that surrounds Jungkook's cock and swallows him whole, a feeling of tightness enveloping around him as Jimin throws his head back with a cry.

"J-Jungkookie... more..."

Jungkook presses in before pulling out and repeating slowly . He doesn't want to hurt Jimin minus his urge to just fuck the other senseless.

Yet it seems as if Jimin wants just that.

"Jungkookie... Jungkookie fuck me!" He whines, mouth turned down as he stares at Jungkook angrily, his face red and ears lazed.

Jungkook doesn't wait a second, pulling out before slamming back in, Jimin gasping and Jungkook glancing up at his face before doing it again.

Over and over until Jimin is sobbing, his hands on Jungkook's abdominal.

"What?" Jungkook presses, eyebrow raised. "Too much?"

Jimin nods, trying to catch his breath.

"Well too bad."

Jungkook starts again, living for the way Jimin tightens around him, his hands gripping the sheets as he moans, these small yelps and broken sounds falling past his pretty lips.

"J-Jungkookie! Jungkookie wait! I-I can't I—"

He cums, hips shaking as he cries, ruining his little gown.

"Turn over," Jungkook wastes no time pulling out and pulling Jimin down so that his tear streaked face is pressed into the bed, hands clenching the sheets as his hole gapes from the emptiness.

"Jungkookie I'm hot! I don't like it! Put it back in..." he complains, ass wiggling in the cool air as Jungkook watches him, interested.

"You don't like what?" Jungkook questions, voice deep and groggy.

"I-I," Jimin's head peeks from underneath. "Put it back in..."

"Put what back in?"

Jungkook stares at him, watching his pretty eyes blink all sultry yet innocent like as he whispers.

"Your cock."

**An. I'm such a tease I know. Don't worry there's smut in the next chapter... probably the next few chapters actually lol.**

**Also thank you Shamma** **(@sloooopy)** **for the cover art! I think it kind of messed up when saving but I really appreciate it nonetheless!! I'm debating on changing my cover only bc a few people have told me they've grown use to seeing my cover now and feel like it fits the theme of the book perfectly so Idk what to do haha.**

    

**Still send art if you'd like! It doesn't necessarily have to be a cover page! Thank you so much I love you guys!**


	11. 11. Need

Jungkook's heart races, blood boiling and cock standing at the sight of the insatiable hybrid wiggling his ass so... _so innocently._

That is until you meet his gaze and take in the half open, gold flashing slits pulling him in and requesting him to his grave.

_Damn... this fucking hybrid is driving me insane._

Jungkook sighs, body moving on its own when he suddenly slams into Jimin's indescribable heat from behind, his mouth coming down to Jimin's ear when the hybrid yelps, moaning in glee, his back arching.

"Who taught you that huh? Who fucking taught you that word?"

Jimin doesn't respond, he can't, sobbing into the sheets as his heat takes over and Jungkook fucks him just right, palms tight on his small hips under the black chemise as he insistently hits that spot that drives Jimin _crazy._

"Ahh J-Jungkookie~!"

"What?" Jungkook responds instantly, slowing down to tease as he thrust shallowly, pulling out all the way before pounding back in, his thumb teasing the low nub where Jimin's tail use to lie, instantly causing a reaction. "What Jimin?"

Jimin screams, shaking his head as he dry cums, body shaking in distress as Jungkook holds his cock.

"No! Jungkookie no! I wanted—I wanted to—"

"You wanted to what?" Jungkook teases, loving the sad, teary eyed look on Jimin's as he sobs silently, sniffing and pouting as he then tries to sit up, tears falling from his eyes and whole body burning red from both the pleasure and heat. "To cum?"

Jimin nods, head hanging low between his legs as he then fucks himself back on Jungkook's stiff cock, his own hanging as moves back against Jungkook's hips, greedily taking Jungkook's large cock with his mouth gaping silently as he tries to quickly reach another orgasm.

"Ohhhh—"

Jungkook cuts off his moan with a few dirty words here and there, honestly surprised he has so much to say because truly he never does.

"You're so hungry for it..." he states, his own eyes hungry as he watches Jimin's cheeks blush a pretty red before he lowers his back, chemise falling back down and covering his pale skin as he holds himself up on his arms and gazes back over his shoulder.

"Is it that interesting watching my cock disappear into your greedy little hole?" Jungkook asks, truly interested as Jimin becomes even more insistent, hoping Jungkook would start moving again and fuck him.  "Is it that fun watching you... swallow me? Hm?"

Jimin whines, a puppy dog sound as he lowers himself head first into the comforter, giving up on trying to hit his own prostate.

"Jungkookie fuck me— please Jungkookie fuck me— I-I want I want you to fuck me— give me give— _oh_!"

Jungkook begins thrusting, saving his sanity before he can hear what Jimin's heat induced self is gonna ask for.

"Uwaah! Jungkookie~ Jungkookie you fuck me so good!"

Jungkook doesn't know what over comes him but he feels his own face warm up at Jimin's babbling.

"So well! The best! Jungkook you fuck me the best... The very absolutely best Jungkookie!" Jimin sobs, clenching the sheets.

Jungkook doesn't get it, how he still manages to be more cute rather than annoying even during sex.

Like usually Jungkook would be irritated if he bedded a loud whiny person yet with Jimin... with Jimin it's different.

He doesn't seem to annoy him and Jungkook actually quite oddly _likes_ hearing Jimin cry and express himself in this way. Maybe because it lets him know what the other is liking, he's not sure but he likes to know he's sating the hybrids needs even if it's by hearing him cry.

Something he didn't particularly like before that is.

"Yeah? The best?" He grips Jimin by his hair before letting his hand fall to the collar, gripping there instead and hearing Jimin choke.

He nods fast, his eyes wet and tears dripping, back arched perfectly to meet Jungkook's fast thrust, the wet sounds echoing round the room dirtily.

"Mhm! Love you c-cock Jungkookie... fill me so good. S-So delicious."

"Yeah... so delicious you say?"

Jimin nods eagerly, "Uh huh— just want to lick it... just want it to fuck me whenever..."

Jungkook raises a brow before pulling out.

"Is that so?"

"Nononono— Wait! But it back! Don't take it out yet!"

"Do it yourself. Ride me," Jungkook cuts off Jimin's upset sobbing with a nonchalant request, his bones sighing as he leans back against the pillows, watching as the other sits up, his thighs shaking and body wobbling.

Jimin's cock is standing angrily, shorter than Jungkook's own and skinnier as he quickly follows Jungkook and sinks down onto the taller's cock, his hands resting on Jungkook's lower belly as he sighs, both straps on his ruined gown falling and exposing his nipples.

"Ah... love your weewee Jungkookie~ Fill me so good."

"Yeah?" Jungkook mumbles, eyes closing as he relaxes, Jimin riding— or more grinding on his cock so slickly, the sound wet and filling his ears as Jimin whines.

"Jungkookie... I-I can't— I can't find it..."

"Find what?"

"The spot... the good spot... put it there," he demands, eyes opening in a small expecting glare.

Jungkook just shakes his head, arms crossing behind his head.

"Nope. You do it."

Jimin huffs angrily before he starts to bounce, his head falling back when he finally hits the spot he's looking for spot.

"Oh! Ohhhh! Haaah! Jungkookie— Jungkookie there! It feels so good there! It's so deep!"

"Mhm," Jungkook responds, one hand coming to jack off Jimin's small cock as he watches Jimin's chest heave. Small body shaking around him as he chases his orgasm, his ass clenching hot and tight around Jungkook's cock as he cries out, Jungkook stopping him from cuming again.

"Jungkookie!" He complains then, after he growls, eyes going deep again as he slaps Jungkook's chest.

Jungkook raises a brow before pulling him down by his collar. "You cum when I say you can cum. Do you understand?"

Jimin doesn't even blink as he instantly nods, Jungkook's tone both scaring him and turning him on.

"J-Jungkookie when can I—  W-When will you let me cum? I-It hurts..." he cries and Jungkook hums.

"How bad?" He asks, reaching over to grab a cigarette and lighting it expertly.

"Really really bad! I feel like I have to pee!"

Jungkook snorts, pulling a drag of his cigarette and watching as Jimin's nose twitches, his eyes on the verge of tears until Jungkook smacks his ass sharply.

"Go ahead. Cum."

Jimin nods, tears falling as he leans his hand down to grab his now free cock.

"Unt un."

Jungkook's narrowed eyes stop him from touching his red member.

"Just from my cock."

Jimin pouts, eyes in disbelief yet he doesn't complain, instead just leaning his body down so he could wrap his arms around Jungkook and kiss him.

Jungkook ignores it, putting out his cigarette as wet lips trail from his ear to his neck to his cheek, his own head turning when Jimin tries to kiss his lips.

"Jungkookie..." Jimin complains but then starts to hump Jungkook again, his whine turning into full on loud moans of Jungkook's name as he eventually reaches his orgasm.

"Oh oh oh! J-Jungkookie! I'm gonna— I'm gonna cum! Oh—" He cries, sitting up and riding Jungkook into oblivion whilst he cums so hard that he blacks out for a moment, his whole body shaking as he marks Jungkook's chest and chin/bottom lip with his seed.

Jungkook stares at Jimin a bit dazed. Only blinking once Jimin sighs breathlessly, his own eyes hazy as he lifts himself off Jungkook's cock before ridding his chemise straps completely, leaving it to fall around his waist.

"Wh—"

Jimin is breathing hard, body heaving as he licks Jungkook's chest clean, holding the back of Jungkook's head as he then licks his chin before sucking his bottom lip, his body flush against Jungkook's own.

He doesn't try to kiss Jungkook again, only sighing sadly before laying on Jungkook's chest.

He knocks out soon after, Jungkook still calming down from the hardest orgasm he's ever had in a while and the fact that he actually kind of _wanted_ Jimin to kiss him?

_What the fuck?_

He doesn't even _like_ to kiss. He thinks it's far too romantic just like _cuddling, ew..._ yet he can't seem to push Jimin off of him. The hybrid's body far too warm and soft — fragile — for him to do so, so he sighs after ridding his condom and relaxes into the bed as sleep over takes him. 

*  
   *

"Hah... huuughn," Jimin wakes up on top of Jungkook sweating, the only thing on his mind being 'cock' — specifically Jungkook's cock _._

He sniffs it out, the morning sun shining in as he finds it, getting it all ready before sinking down and sighing, not even thinking about a condom as he slowly begins to ride it.  
  


Jungkook's body twitches, unresponsive until he feels something wet and hot wrapped around his—

His eyes widen. Taking in an eyes closed Jimin who is riding him so fucking good, so fucking _perfect._

_Ugh._

"The b-best... Jungkookie has the best cock... so big... so juicy..."

Jungkook finds a groggy groan slipping out of him as his stomach tightens, Jimin riding more harder.

"Gonna give me so many pups with his cock..."

Jungkook's heart stops then, lower belly burning to release yet he flips Jimin over before he can cum, heaving as his cock spurts onto the hybrid's chest and upper belly.

Jimin whines, eyes still closed as he pulls the ruined chemise off before bringing his legs up and pointing to his hole.

"No Jungkookie..." he pouts, blinking open his hazy eyes to watch Jungkook finish himself completely, "you were supposed to cum inside..."

He smiles then, giggling but Jungkook doesn't think it's funny.

"Jimin," he says sternly yet the hybrid doesn't seem to hear him, totally out of it as he crawls over to Jungkook's cock and licks it, rubbing his cheek against it.

"Cock... cock. Jungkookie's cock. Need Jungkookie's cock."

Jungkook sighs, running his hair back.

_He's totally gone._

*  
         *

*  
  


Jimin smiles brightly, waking up in bed and stretching, his limbs feeling ever so sated. He briefly remembers Jungkook fucking him barely conscious before saying something about a phone and work, yet Jimin didn't really correspond much seeing as he dozed off right after.

He sighs happily now, making his naked way to the bathroom and catching view of himself in the mirror.

His cheeks are still slightly flushed, his heat having calmed down a bit, and his hair is fluffy. His eyes fall to his collar and he giggles happily before suddenly remembering he forgot to ask what Jungkook put on it!

"Aw man!"

He had been so excited to put the collar on that he didn't even think twice about doing so but now he definitely needs to know.

He gasps, climbing the counter and flipping both his head and the collar to read what it says.

**Jeon Jimin, mate of Jeon Jungkook. 11 - 27 - 17.**

"That's the day he let me mate him..." Jimin smiles, not expecting Jungkook to have remembered such a small detail like that even if it was only just a few days ago.

_Wow... look at how far we've come so soon._

If anything Jimin had expected to see property or owned by, yet then he thinks about how Jungkook doesn't even like hearing stuff like that so it makes sense he guesses for Jungkook to only put that Jimin is his mate and just seeing the word mate only makes him feel more... belonged.

It's as if Jungkook is accepting the fact that Jimin is his _mate_ and Jimin is freaking ecstatic, thinking nothing in life can get better than this.

He smiles again, not even remembering how sad he was the night before as he sits on the toilet and sighs dreamily.

Now all he needs is his pups to seal the deal.

Thing is how does he get pups?

*  
   *  
  


"Damn. You look like shit."

Jungkook glares, looking up at Seokjin from behind his desk that's filled with paperwork.

"I didn't get to sleep in. Jimin's in heat."

"Woah is it that bad? Did you use the viagra?"

Jungkook rolls his eyes. "No."

"You should have. I told you sex with a hybrid would wear you out!"

"Whatever..."

"Hey Jungkook I came to say I sent the phone last night but since I'm here did I hear something about sex with a hybrid?"

Jungkook barely glances at an eating Namjoon, rather continuing to write down new manhwa ideas that all oddly happen to deal with said... hybrid.

He sighs. He's so hooked.

"So you and Jimin actually did the do? Wow how was it?"

Seokjin slaps the taller, stealing some of his potato chips. "You don't just ask stuff like that dude! ...So Jungkook-ah, how was it?"

"Get out."

Seokjin and Namjoon both start busting out laughing.

"Though you look tired you also weirdly look brighter? Does that make sense?" Namjoon questions and Seokjin snorts.

"No."

"You know what Jin," Namjoon moves to kick him and he giggles, nose snorting.

If Jungkook hadn't known them he'd think they were flirting.

"No seriously, it hasn't even been a week but your mood seems lighter," Seokjin nods, Namjoon following curtly.

"Yeah... I like this effect Jimin has on you."

"He has no "effect" on me. I'm still the same," Jungkook says flatly, chest tightening because he and they both know he's lying; he's definitely softened up.

Seokjin snorts. "Jungkook. It hasn't even been a full week and you've let this man live with you, eat your food, and you took him shopping— you never take _us_ shopping!"

"Also you two fucked," Namjoon adds, smiling sheepishly when Jungkook glares over at him. 

"Yeah! And you haven't seemed to have gotten tired of him so if that doesn't sound like Jimin has an effect on you then I don't know what does. I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up pregnant by the end of this month."

Jungkook snorts. "Don't bet on it."

    *

*

"Hah... Harder! Jungkookie! P-Please fuck me harder— _oh—!"_

Jimin's heaving, legs begging to give out as Jungkook fucks him over the edge of the bed.

He had come home to find the hybrid naked and on the floor sobbing, with his head on the couch, begging for his owner.

Jungkook had been frowning, sure that he told the hybrid to grab the package with the phone inside at the door, but when he asked Jimin why he didn't Jimin only looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

_"It hurts so bad Jungkookie it hurts so bad!"_

Jungkook had sighed, dropping his suitcase and going around the couch to grab a hold of Jimin's hand, lifting him.

_"C'mon..."_

He then tossed the package on the dresser and watched, as he unbuttoned his white work shirt, the hybrid hump the sheets and moan out his name over and over as he sniffed Jungkook's work suit jacket.

 _"I've been waiting s-so long Jungkookie! I've been waiting so so long!"_ He had cried as soon as Jungkook slid behind him, pulling half of his body off the bed.

Jimin had instantly rubbed up on him, thrusting his ass back as Jungkook pulled on a condom.

_"How long?"_

_"Huh?"_ Jimin was delirious, totally out of it with his hair and face a mess.

 _"How long were you waiting for me?"_ How long were you waiting for my cock is what Jungkook wanted to ask but he'd save the hybrid from embarrassment.

 _"Too long! I waited so long for you and you didn't come!"_ Tears were streaming down his face as his lip wobbled angrily.

Jungkook couldn't help his amusement.

_"How was I supposed to know you needed me if you didn't call? I told you I had a phone getting sent here for you but you were so high off of cock this morning that you must've not had heard me am I right or am I wrong?"_

_"N-No!"_ Jimin whined before pressing his head into the bed. " _Wrong, you're wrong,"_ he then mumbled, wet, sultry face turnt to look back at him as he then cried out in distress.

" _Jungkookie! Put it in! Please put it in I need—"_ Jungkook slid in and Jimin gasped, instantly pushing back as he moaned breathlessly, face falling into his arms.

_"You need what?"_

Jimin didn't answer, he couldn't. His body was over coming with pleasure.

 _"What hyung?"_ He gripped the hybrid's collar, snatching him close; his other hand wondering against the smaller's belly. " _Answer me._ ** _What_** _do you_ ** _need_** _?"_

"Hah... Harder! Jungkookie! P-Please fuck me harder— _oh—!"_

Jimin was hiccuping he was so drunk off of pleasure. Jungkook taking him over and over until he was finally sated, body heaving as he laid on his back, his thighs spread and exposing.

"How long do your heats usually last?" Jungkook questioned, tying off the condom.

_He had totally forgotten to look that topic up._

"Hm..." Jimin thought, hand on his chin, "Um about a week?"

"A week?" Jungkook responded in surprise and Jimin nodded sheepishly, a soft blush and smile covering his face.

"So it's like a woman's menstrual cycle then?"

"A menawhat?" Jimin questioned, brows furrowed.

"Nothing," Jungkook snorted. "Is it the same length period for all hybrids or is everyone different?"

"Um... I don't know," Jimin pouted, his lips pursed. "Tae's only lasted 4 days but we're different breeds so that's probably why."

Jungkook hummed in understanding, not missing Jimin's sad expression as he went around to grab the package.

"Okay, tomorrow make sure you call me when it gets bad again. If you can try to take care of yourself the best you can."

"Can't you stay?" Jimin asked, face even more hurt looking now.

"Tomorrow I have a meeting with my team for a new manhwa I'm working on so I have to go to work, but if I have to come home early then I will. Just call me okay? My number is already in this phone."

Jimin nods, huffing sadly as he rolls over on his belly.

"You know how to use a phone right?" Jungkook wants to be sure before giving it to him.

"Of course!" Jimin sits up then. "I had the latest LG with Yoongi!"

"LG? So you don't like IPhone?" Jungkook's face is blank as he stares at Jimin's sassy face.

"Well I always thought the commercials were cool but Yoongi works for LG so he told me they were the best!"

Jungkook snorts again. "Can LG FaceTime?"

"Facewhat?"

Jungkook wants to giggle at the way Jimin tilts his head in confusion, his ear flopping over.

"FaceTime. It's a phone call but with video. It's pretty cool, wanna see?"

Jimin nods eagerly as Jungkook sits on the bed and turns on his phone that's already been set up by Namjoon.

"Aish what the fuck?" The home and background is of course an old picture of Jungkook in college knocked out on Namjoon and Seokjin's sofa.

"Oh Jungkookie! Is that you?" Jimin exclaims. "Aw it is! You were so small! You look so cute! Your hair was longer too!"

Jungkook huffs, totally unamused. "Yeah whatever I'm changing this picture."

"No!" Jimin whines. "I like that one!"

Jungkook groans. "Fine. Okay look this is how you call."

He shows Jimin where to call and how to FaceTime and Jimin is flabbergasted.

"Wow! Oh my god! That's so cool! Jungkookie your handsome face is really really in the screen!"

"Mhm," Jungkook can't help his smile as he hangs up his own phone.

"Jungkook how do I take pictures? My old phone had lots of pictures. Yoongi had to buy me larger SD card!"

Jungkook shows him where to take photos and his gallery and Jimin instantly takes an off guard of him.

"Jimin—" Jungkook goes to scold but Jimin whines some more.

"Come on Jungkookie~! Let's take selfies!"

Jungkook sighs but allows Jimin to hug him and take a selfie, not even bothered by the hybrid's dick pressing into his back.

"Jungkookie can you send me a weewee picture?" Jimin suddenly asks, totally innocent too might Jungkook add.

Jungkook sputters. "Why?"

"So I can look at it when you're gone tomorrow! Duh!"

Jungkook scoffs. "Jimin I'm not even hard right now."

"Okay get it hard then—"

"Jimin," Jungkook sighs. "no—"

"Why not?"

"Because hyung I said no—"

"But— But _Jungkookie_!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Ugh! You're so mean!"

"Yeah, whatever you— Jimin! Don't send me dick pics!"

Jimin giggles.

*  
*

*

"Hm... stop using condoms..."

Jimin frowns, scoffing angrily.

"But what if he doesn't want to stop?!" He growls before reading the rest. "Oh. Or just poke a hole in the condom? Hm..."

Jimin purses his lips in thought. He was having fun looking up ideas on how to get pregnant whilst Jungkook stayed late in his office, finishing up his manhwa ideas.

He's learnt the art of Siri and has been using his phone just by asking Siri things.

"Hey Siri? Why would I poke a hole in a condom?"

_"Hello Jimin! Many women find themselves poking holes in their partners condoms when they are desperate for a baby and their partner isn't ready for a child. Other times a condom has been poked is during Reproductive coercion (also called coerced reproduction). This is threats or acts of violence against a partner's reproductive health or reproductive decision-making and is a collection of behaviors intended to pressure or coerce a partner into initiating or terminating a pregnancy."_

Jimin blinks, haven't understood half the words Siri just spoke to him right now.

"So if I poke the condom I'll get pregnant... hm," Jimin really sits and thinks about this but ends up sighing sadly at his good conscious. "But I want it to be fair! I want Jungkookie to want a baby too!"

He sighs again, frowning as he sulks.

"Ugh! This is so difficulty! I'm just gonna make my sims people's have babies then! Lots of babies since Jungkookie is a meanie!"

Jimin shouts the last bit just to get Jungkook to hear before going to his Sims game— which he also got Jungkook to pay for might he add.

**An.**

**Sorry that this is a bit on the shorter side! I honestly truly wanted ever chapter to be short at first but y'all know I'm extra haha. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I wanted to make this  more light and fun with only a dash of angst.**


End file.
